Father, Brother, Son… And What Else? (RepostedEditedCombined)
by PathWanderingMother
Summary: Eric is learning new things about his maker, Godric has forgotten what it is like to have a friend. Fic chronicling the lives of Eric & Godric. AU EricxGodric slash Mature audiences only. Was previously posted, now adding to this. Chapters with coding have been fixed, my apologies. Review if you enjoyed it, or know of any improvements! I do not own True Blood or characters therein.
1. Who Are You?

**A/N: This was originally posted as a multi-story fic. It started to get a little confusing for readers, I fear, so I have reposted it and put all of the chapters into one main story. The title is the same, as are the way the chapters are separated, for anyone that has read parts 1-3, I will just be adding to this version of the story only from now on. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

VVVVV

**Approx. 931AD**

The first rays of sunlight were just dipping below the cold winter horizon. Eric Northman could feel it, the ache in his body, the burn in his eyes and nose, like when he'd stay awake for days as a human. Human… That life was still so fresh in his mind. It'd only been a few months since he lay dying. He could still feel the heat from the fire, the scratchy wood on his exposed flesh. Then Godric came, his savior in a devil's coat. Saved him from death, from misery, from ever feeling fear or pain again.

Eric took an unneeded breath and looked over at his maker. Godric was asleep, as he knew he should be, but there was too much going on in his mind. The young body was deathly still, bare shoulders and torso pale and cool. Eric reached out, running the tip of his finger over the brand on Godric's shoulder. It looked painful, like it was still healing, almost, though Eric knew it had been healed for a thousand years at least. A thousand years, this young boy king walked the Earth. Godric was but a child, nothing remarkable, years younger than Eric in his human life, but he was an old man, a wise soul, more so than Eric ever felt he could be.

The newly turned Viking traced the black tattoos striping Godric's back, down his spine. He often wondered what these tattoos meant, but never had the nerve to bring it up to his maker. The boy didn't seem to enjoy talking about his human life as Eric did, and usually shied away from any sort of conversation that may bring it up. Eric often wondered what had happened… How he'd been turned… Who he was before all of this.

Godric shifted in his sleep, stirring. He rolled to his back, still sleeping, but now Eric could see his face in the dying embers of their fire. A fire, Eric insisted on keeping, despite their lack of need for one. A remnant of his human life, nothing more. Eric studied the sleeping face of his older, younger maker. Such a young face, pale and soft… Eric knew he couldn't be over seventeen, at the very oldest. He reached out and ran his finger gently over the necklace tattoo that marked Godric's pale shoulder and chest.

Godric stirred again, then grimaced, grabbing Eric's hand. His eyes shot open and fangs extended, and all remnants of youth bled away. Eyes that showed years darkened his features. He hissed at Eric, shocked at being woken up. Eric, not expecting it, jumped, his fangs extending, not from anger, but fear. He cowered back from Godric, embarrassed, and tucked his head down, trying desperately to shoo his pointed teeth away.

The older vampire relaxed when he realized there was no danger, and smiled softly at Eric. "Do not be afraid, Eric." He reached out and touched the Viking's chin. "How long have you been awake, Childe? You're bleeding…" He asked, concerned, as he wiped a streak of blood running from Eric's ear. The new vampire looked up, finally willing his fangs away. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "Why didn't you wake me?" Eric shook his head. "It isn't right for me to deny you rest that you need because I cannot still a noisy mind… How can a mind that is dead be so full of life?" Godric smiled patiently. "Because death is not the end for us… It is a new beginning. Tell me what is concerning you. The sun is set, I can feel it, we can hunt soon… But confide in me first." Godric sat up, crossing his legs and facing Eric, a gentle expression on his face.

Eric sat up as well, chewing the inside of his lip. "It's just random thoughts… They run so quickly through my head nowadays, they didn't when I was alive… It's like I have no way to stop them now." He played with a frayed piece of his pants. "So many questions, about everything."  
>"Answers come in time, Childe… But I may be able to help with some… I feel not all of the questions pertain to your life as a vampire." Eric shook his head. He paused for a long moment, no sound in the cave from either being. Finally, he looked up.<p>

"Who are you, Godric?" He asked simply. Godric smiled. "A boy, a vampire. Just like you, Eric. Who else would I be?"  
>"You aren't just like me. You're so young."<br>"I'm a thousand years old, Eric."  
>"But you weren't when you were turned. You were but a child, I can see it when you're sleeping. How old were you? Who were you as a human? Your tattoos… That mark on your shoulder, it looks so painful, who would do that to someone such as yourself?" Godric silenced Eric by placing the tips of his fingers to his mouth. "What does my human life matter when we have an eternity as vampires? A new life ahead of us all? These dreams and ponderings will pass for you, Eric, you will soon forget your humanity, as I have mine… And these thoughts will no longer plague you."<br>"Do you not remember your human life?"  
>"I cannot forget it… I just choose not to think about it."<br>"But why?" Godric sighed, not impatiently. "Because my human life was not a happy one, Eric. My human life was full of pain, deception, cruelty."  
>"But you are so gentle."<br>"Not to humans. Not to those that caused me the pain as a human." Eric stayed quiet, thinking about his words.  
>"I was sixteen when I was turned." Godric finally said, his voice soft. Eric looked up. "How? Why would someone do this to a sixteen year old?" He motioned to his own body. "Do this? It was the best thing that happened to me. And <em>this<em> you speak of, saved your life, if I remember correctly."  
>"I don't mean it as a bad thing, I'm grateful, every day, I swear I am, Godric, but… You were a child. When I was sixteen I wanted nothing more than to play and chase girls and fight with my family… Why would you want to die? Were you already dying?"<br>"No… I was healthy, but unhappy. The life you speak of is a nice dream to me… Mine was not so simple." Godric's voice thickened as he spoke, and Eric straightened up. His maker was not one to show emotion easily, save for anger and patience, so this was new… And worrisome.

Eric moved forward, onto his knees. He reached out for Godric, touching his shoulder. "My mother… She always insisted I talk about my feelings. I knew it wasn't manly to do, and if father ever heard us, he would have had me whipped until I couldn't sit down, even as an adult… But… Masculinity doesn't seem to matter, when we are immortal. Perhaps… Talking… Would help you." Godric laughed, scornful, and mean enough to make Eric wince.

"Talking is for humans, Eric. We are killers. We don't care about feelings. The sooner you learn that, the better." He pushed Eric's hand off his shoulder with a surprising amount of anger, and rose. He pulled on his tunic. "Come, we must feed. You not sleeping will have severely sapped your energy, if you don't get it up, you'll probably perish. Winters are hard to find food during. We need to take as much as we can now, and keep strong." He spoke with his back to Eric.

Eric stayed still, his hands on his knees, his head, slightly lowered. Godric was rarely impatient with him, and never angry. The outburst shocked Eric, and hurt him in a surprising way. He did care for feelings… It seemed often, that Godric forgot he was a human not too long ago, and things were still fresh for him. Eric furrowed his brow, feeling his eyes burning.

Godric turned back. "Come on, Eric. Before the sun is too far gone and the humans are all in hiding." Eric rose slowly at his maker's command. He didn't want to, but Godric was a constant pull, even without a formal command, Eric felt compelled to obey. He pulled his tunic on and kicked dirt over the embers of the fire. "Yes, Godric." He replied slowly, turning to follow him.

VVVVV

Their hunt went slowly, taking half the night to find a simple inhabited house. They finally struck gold however, finding a home with a woman and her teenaged daughter. They were easily glamored and drained by the light of their own home fire.

Godric passed a wet cloth to Eric. "Clean yourself, we don't want to risk anyone seeing us covered in blood." Eric took the cloth silently; he'd been silent the entire time, save for glamouring the child. He cleaned his face and arms, and handed the cloth back. Godric scowled, but said nothing. "Come. Back to the cave. I'd like to work with you a little on your attack style." Eric nodded silently and rose, opening the door. The snow hit him hard, a blizzard had started in the time they had eaten. Godric grumbled something about awful weather and stepped out.

VVVVV

Back in the cave, Godric began to grab firewood to begin a fire for Eric. The younger vampire moved quickly, setting his hand over Godric's. "Don't worry about it, it's not needed." He said softly, moving to sit down on the fur that made their bed. "How can my attack be improved?" Godric scowled, setting the wood down. He crouched in front of Eric. "What's the matter, Childe?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"You're lying. I've been feeling woe come off of you in waves all evening. You cannot hide emotions from me, Eric, I am your maker." Eric looked up at him. "I was a human just a few months ago, Godric. I understand that you have been dead for a thousand years, but I have only been dead a short time. I still feel. I still care. It takes effort for me to murder humans, even if I am starving. I know you say these emotions will fade, but they haven't yet, and you don't seem to care about that. The way you act with me can hurt sometimes." Eric took in a breath, embarrassed at his outburst, and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. Things are just so confusing and I'm still trying to figure it all out."  
>"Eric." Godric said softly. He shifted to a sitting position, their knees touching. "Look at me, Childe." Eric brought his gaze to meet Godric's, who smiled. "You have such beautiful eyes…" He complimented, reaching up to stroke Eric's cheek. "They show so much emotion… I do hope you never lose that. You are upset about my anger earlier." Eric nodded weakly, feeling his nose burning. He blinked a few times, willing himself not to cry in front of his maker. "Why?"<br>"Why? Why do you have to ask that? I bared a piece of myself to you, Godric, my human self. I know that means nothing to you, but I… That means the world to me. Stories I tell you of my human life, that is all I have right now… You can't realize what they mean to me." Godric sighed and nodded. "I am sorry, Eric. I should have been more courteous. I've been alone for a thousand years… I forget what it's like to converse with someone… To share things. Come." He pulled Eric into a gentle hug.

VVVVV

The Viking let himself be hugged, and something snapped. He began to cry softly. "I'm bound to you through blood, Godric. I feel your pain as you do mine, you don't hide it like you think you do…" He said into his chest. "You had a bad human life, I understand, but… If I am to be with you for eternity, I… I would like to know who you are, as you know who I am." He confessed. Godric stroked his long hair gently, saying nothing for a long time.  
>"You will not be with me for eternity, Eric. I will release you someday, and you will be free to make your own children, or not… You are my progeny, and I am already so proud of you… So strong." He pulled Eric back and wiped the red tears away. "If you wish me to share my humanity, I will do so… But you must not push me to it… My life was not simple, it was not fun, it was not enjoyable. It hurt, and it is still painful for me to speak of. I will tell you, but only if you will let me, at my own pace." Eric nodded. "Of course… Of course, Godric." He lowered his head into his maker's lap as a sign of affection. Godric sighed and smiled. "Such a brave Viking. I am glad I chose you." He said, stroking back his hair.<p>

Godric began slowly, his words coming in broken pieces, chunks that didn't quite fit at first glance. He was born of a medicine man, a shaman, as it were, and was born with the caul. Everyone in his tribe knew he was destined to be a great leader, a ruler of many tribes. He was raised as royalty in his tribe…

"But it changed the summer of my twelfth year." Godric said sadly. Eric looked up at him, engrossed in his tale, and eager to hear more. "What do you mean?" He asked softly. Godric smiled, distantly. "It is painful… Let us break from my life, tell me something of yours. You speak so highly of your family." Eric smiled, a little confused, then understood. Godric wanted to hear good things. He wanted Eric to remember goodness, always, even as a killer. Eric shut his eyes, silently thanking his brave maker.

"One summer," he began, "I was just ten… The cows got free, the calves…" He told the story with vigor, sitting up from Godric's lap and waving his hands as he embellished the story beautifully. Godric had to grin at his young progeny. So full of life, even in death.

Eric sighed when he'd finished his tale, smiling distantly. "It's one of my favorite memories of my father, even though I got beat bloody with a willow branch." Godric smiled, reaching out and touching the corner of Eric's mouth. "I can tell… The way you tell it, the emotion on your face… It is a beautiful memory, Childe. Keep it, here…" He placed a cool hand to Eric's chest. He sighed then and sat back, resting his back on the cold cave wall.

"When I was twelve years of age, there was a raid on my tribe's village. Romans. They murdered most of us… Only a handful survived… I guess I was one of the lucky ones… My little sister was disemboweled in front of me, she was only five at the time… I watched as the jagged blade of the crusader tore her insides out… She begged me to save her, but I was frozen with fear… My father had already been killed… My mother was being raped." Godric's voice broke and he lowered his head, shaking it slightly.

Eric moved forward and sat next to his maker. He carefully snaked a hand around Godric's shoulders, pulling him close and resting his head on Godric's shoulder, hugging him softly. "What was her name?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Your sister. What was her name?" Godric smiled distantly. "Perri."  
>"That's beautiful… What did she look like?"<br>"She had black hair, down to her waist… All of the girls in the village were jealous of it. She'd make me brush it every day, I so wanted to cut it off." He chuckled a little. "She loved nature… Such a little troublemaker." Godric sniffled and Eric raised his head, smiling sadly. He wiped a tear from the vampire's cheek. "She sounds beautiful… She is a memory you should hold dear."  
>"How can I, when my final memory of her is her holding her own bloody insides?" Godric asked, more tears flowing. "Because you have good memories as well. My family was murdered in front of me, but I remember the good… Remember the good, Godric, and you will find peace, I'm sure." He wiped more tears from his maker's face. "I've never seen you cry."<br>"I don't do it often." Eric squeezed him around the middle and put his head back on his shoulder. "Continue your story, if you want to."  
>"I must, I'm afraid… Too far to stop now…" Godric took a shaky breath. "They saved me… I was young, and they knew my tattoos meant I was powerful. They strapped me to a black horse… I can still smell it… And rode with me, and a few others, to their city… It was there I met Domitius… It was he who branded me."<br>"For what?" Godric paused for a long moment. "I was to be his…" He sighed. "There is no easy way to put this, Eric. I was to be his whore. His slave to use for whatever purpose he wished."

Eric sat up quickly, his face a mask of disgust. Godric looked away, ashamed. "I have offended you now… I am sorry."  
>"No." Eric whispered. "I'm not… How could he do that to a child?" Godric smiled scornfully. "I am beautiful, surely you have noticed." Eric met his maker's eyes, embarrassment shining in his own. Godric smiled. "Don't be ashamed. I know of my beauty, and as a vampire it is only increased. I do not take it as an insult, but a compliment… Regardless, he enjoyed my beauty as well, and my talents.. Even as a child I was strong, he enjoyed my fight." He stretched out his legs and ran his hands over them. "Light a fire, Eric, I wish for the warmth of it… And then come back to me… Your embrace has helped me more than I realized it would." Eric nodded and set to the command, quickly and quietly. He couldn't stop thinking about Godric's words… Who could hurt a child in that way? A twelve year old, not even to manhood yet…<p>

He pulled one of the furs over to them and wrapped himself and Godric in it, wrapping his arms around his maker tightly. Godric smiled softly, reaching up to set his hand over Eric's. "Thank you, Childe…" He took a shaky breath. "I was in his household for four years. He used me regularly and constantly… He had other sexual slaves, but I was his favorite. I learned many tricks from him… Please do not ask me to describe the acts that he and I committed…" Eric shook his head. "Of course not." Godric nodded. "I was always trying to escape… One night, during my sixteenth year, I managed to. He was drunk, and wanted me to perform oral sex… Of course I agreed, what other choice did I have as a slave? While I was working… He passed out… I managed to grab his knife from his bedside, and I stabbed him in the throat."  
>"Good." Eric whispered, his own voice tearful. He could hear the tears in Godric's voice, threatening to come out, and his own were close.<p>

Godric chuckled. "Ah, yes, satisfying, but not good for a boy in my position. I'd killed the only man keeping me from death… So I ran in the dead of night… I ran and I ran… I don't know how long… I met her that night… Ragna. My maker. She captured me easily… But something about me… To this day I don't know what… Made her hesitate in killing me. She turned me, and taught me… For a hundred years, I traveled with her… Until she released me and… I haven't seen her since."  
>"Your maker was female?"<br>"Oh yes… A beautiful, blonde haired maiden… She was cruel, but perfect. She taught me everything that I am now teaching you… Except of course..." He smiled a little and shook his head. "Of course what?" Eric asked. Godric chuckled. "The new ways she taught me to sexually please as a vampire." He said with a bit of a laugh. "Now you know my story… Are you satisfied?"

Eric sat up and looked at Godric. "I did not ask you to tell me to satisfy me, Sire. Yes, I was curious, but… I asked you to tell me because we care for each other, and we're… Do you remember what you told me the night you turned me?"  
>"Of course. I offered you a proposition. Life, to join me in darkness."<br>"You asked me to be your companion. To be my father, my brother, and my child." Eric spoke softly. "I asked you to tell me the story because as your companion, and you as mine, it is what we do. You use the word, companion, you use terms of a family, but you are so far gone from your humanity that you forget what that means sometimes."  
>"I do not."<br>"You do to." Eric snapped, surprised by his own emotions. "You think I agreed to let you turn me for life? No. I agreed for a companion. A friend. Something I haven't had since my family was killed. I agreed because I want to see the world with someone. I chose you as much as you chose me, Godric." He took Godric's hands as he spoke, not thinking about it. "So, please, listen to me." He looked down for a long moment.

When Eric looked back up, he was crying. "Your life… Was terrible. The things they did to you, as a child… Before you even knew what manhood was, what it meant to have sex, it was destroyed for you. They killed your family, I know that pain. And I am so, so sorry. I understand why you hate humans. I understand why you don't want to talk about your life. But, I am so glad that you shared that with me."

The boy vampire stayed silent, watching his progeny cry for a life that was not his own. "You are crying for me." He finally whispered, freeing a hand to wipe Eric's cheek. The young vampire smiled sadly and set his hand over Godric's. "It is what a friend would do. You are my maker, and I have so much love for you… It pains me to hear your life… Of course I will cry for it." Godric leaned forward then and placed a kiss to Eric's forehead. "Thank you." He whispered. He took the man's face in his hands, placing their foreheads together as he looked into his eyes. "Thank you for that. I've forgotten what it feels like to see someone else hurt for me." Eric wrapped his hands gently around Godric's small wrists, nodding. "I will hurt for you, as you hurt for me."

VVVVV

The two sat like that for a long time, not moving, statues as they shared their emotions. Godric began to cry, silently, feeling so much for the first time in at least six hundred years. He had made the right choice in progeny… He knew it now. This strong Viking was going to make him proud until the day he met the True Death.

VVVVV

Godric's body relaxed a little against Eric's before he shifted forward, closing the gap between their mouths. He pressed a chaste kiss to Eric's mouth. Eric gasped, moving backwards with a start. He placed his hand to his mouth. Godric chuckled, embarrassed. "My apologies… I… Well… I apologize… I should have asked."  
>"Why did you kiss me?" Eric asked, his hand still over his mouth. Godric shrugged. "Because I find you attractive… I'm sure you have noticed that your sexual appetite has increased since your turn… Yet you have not acted on it… Why?" Eric shrugged. "I… I really do not know. I guess, it is not really a pertinent thought in my brain, I'm more worried about living forever and eating people." Godric laughed heartily, a true laugh. "Pertinent worries, but, sexual needs are also important… Have you ever been with a man, Eric?"<br>"No! Not that…" Eric chewed his lip, not sure how to answer. "It was seen as weak where I am from."  
>"You are no longer a part of that world. You are a vampire, Eric, we do not follow the laws and traditions of man."<br>"So, you lie with men? Even with what happened to you?" Godric nodded. "What happened to me as a child was against my will. What I choose to do with a man or woman is my choice and theirs. So, yes, I have had sex with men, and it is quite pleasurable. But I will not push. It is your choice, but know that if you wish to take pleasure with me, I will be more than willing." Godric offered a warm smile and rose, stripping off his tunic and walking to the firewood. He added a few logs to the fire and grabbed the fur they used as a blanket, stretching out on the other. "Sun will be up soon, Childe. I must insist that you sleep today." He rolled to his side, away from Eric, and pulled the fur up under his arm.

Eric sat at the edge of the fire a moment longer, unable to fathom the fact that he was actually considering his maker's proposal. He'd been curious, as a teen, how it would feel to lie with a man, but, of course had never acted on it. He looked over at his maker. Much to his surprise, his body began to stir with little rumbles of arousal. He shifted uncomfortably, growling under his breath for his body's ultimate betrayal.

Stripping off his tunic, he wiggled under the fur with Godric. He inhaled the boy's unique scent and closed his eyes, feeling his fangs drop. Godric chuckled. "I can smell you, Eric." He said, his voice muffled by his arm. "What do you mean?" Eric asked, muffling his own voice in the fur to attempt and hide his fangs. Godric rolled to face him, smiling. "I can smell your lust… As I'm sure you can smell mine." He reached out and lifted Eric's chin, his smile growing. "And, we have another tell, I'm afraid." He ran his thumb over Eric's fang, pricking the soft flesh on the tip and running a line of blood over Eric's pouty bottom lip. The young vampire followed the finger with his tongue before moving forward, pulling Godric's thumb into his mouth. He sucked gently at the blood, his own body warmed from the inside. Godric grunted in approval. "Come closer." He whispered. "Do not be afraid of what I will do… You are in control." Eric moved closer to Godric, looking at him with confused eyes. Godric smiled. He pulled his thumb free and set his hand on Eric's hip, pulling him closer yet.

Both jaws dropped when their hips collided, arousal apparent with both men. Godric kneed Eric's legs apart and pushed his leg in, nudging his progeny's arousal with his thigh. Eric grunted, closing his eyes, and Godric laughed. "You are so in need of release…" He whispered, bringing his head down to kiss over Eric's shoulder.  
>"I… I am not sure about this…"<br>"If you tell me to stop, I will." Godric said against his shoulder, fangs brushing his cool skin. "Don't stop. Not yet." Eric breathed, his fingers digging into Godric's back as the older vampire kneaded his arousal with his thigh. "The sun will be up soon…" Eric whimpered. "Please… This is torture."  
>"And it will be worse if I rush it." Godric reminded him. "Seeing as you died a virgin."<br>"I am not a virgin." Eric said, a little offended. Godric laughed and reached around to Eric's ass, squeezing. "Ah, but you are… For all intents and purposes that we will have." Eric swallowed hard, understanding. "You intend to…"  
>"If you wish." Eric shook his head. "Not yet, I am not ready for that…"<br>"I understand. Then allow me to please you in another way." Godric pushed the fur off them and straddled Eric's hips with an inhuman speed. He looked down at him, his fangs glinting in the firelight. Eric looked down, seeing his own need pressing at the seams of his pants. "Those look uncomfortable…" He breathed. He reached down, unhooking the string tying them and loosening it. Godric moved back, allowing his pants to be slipped over his hips. His erection rose, freed now, resting on his belly, pale as his other flesh. Eric licked his lips, unable to take his eyes from it.

"Do you enjoy the view?" Godric teased, and Eric chuckled. "I feel like I would be blushing, if I was capable of doing so." He said softly, meeting Godric's gaze. "You are so young… I feel like this is wrong…"  
>"I am ages older than you, Eric… The age I died at is no concern of mine. I can show you more pleasure than any woman you've ever been with." He moved quickly, undoing Eric's pants and pushing them down, tossing them with his tunic. He removed his own, rendering them both nude. Before Eric could protest, Godric grasped his erection, giving a healthy squeeze. The younger vampire jumped, arching his back. "Oh…" He breathed, looking down at Godric in surprise. His maker gave a half smirk, his long canine jutting out and giving him a playful, childish expression. "See? I have only just touched you and you are positively throbbing in my grip." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Eric's weeping tip, earning another jump from his young progeny.<p>

Eric couldn't pull his gaze away from his maker, barely touching his manhood but sending so many waves of pleasure through his body. He felt so alive. Godric's mouth opened and his tongue slid out, tracing the veins running along the underside of Eric's shaft before circling the tip and taking it into his mouth. Eric felt his maker's fangs retract carefully, and smiled gratefully. His gratitude was soon pushed back however, when Godric began to suckle and nibble his erection from root to tip, with a graceful, slow pace Eric had never felt before. He reached down, gripping Godric's hair as he let his head fall back, a moan pulled from his mouth as Godric swallowed around him.

Godric worked Eric's cock in ways he had never experienced, as promised. His fingers were buried in Godric's shaggy black hair, his hips pumping helplessly into his maker's mouth as he panted his name over and over. Godric rolled his eyes up, meeting Eric's needy gaze. He smiled around his erection, pride in his own gaze, before he swallowed the Viking's throbbing shaft down his throat again, and allowed his tongue to move over the rest. Eric grabbed Godric's head tighter, crying his name, helplessly.

Godric stilled his motions and relaxed his jaw, giving Eric the reign he wanted. The younger vampire pumped himself into his maker's mouth, his gaze locked with Godric's. He gasped in an unneeded breath and released into the welcoming mouth with a cry. Godric swallowed easily, groaning at the taste of his beautiful progeny.

He released his softening shaft with a pop and kissed the tip. He crawled, catlike, to Eric's face and caught his mouth in a delicate kiss, lowering himself to the side of Eric. He set his hand on Eric's side, pulling his hips towards his groin. He began to thrust against Eric's hip as he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip over Eric's fangs.

The blonde whimpered, reaching down between them. He gripped Godric's shaft and began to squeeze. He pulled Godric back up, making him straddle his hips once more. Eric dove back into the kiss, loving the taste of his young maker. He began to pump Godric's shaft in his strong fist, using the precum as lubricant. Godric moaned contentedly into his mouth, thrusting his hips in time to Eric's movements. His body tensed and he gave a happy mewl, releasing onto Eric's heaving chest.

He pulled back, licking his lips. Eric smiled sheepishly, releasing his maker's softening cock. Godric smiled, nodding in approval. He leaned down and carefully licked Eric's flesh clean, moving back up and allowing a bit of his own semen to run into Eric's mouth. The younger vampire smiled into the strange kiss, tasting the fluid. He swallowed and grabbed Godric's neck, slipping his tongue past his teeth to steal more of the sticky fluid. He pulled back and grinned. "I apologize…"  
>"For?"<br>"You just tasted so good…" Godric smiled and nodded. "As do you, no need to apologize. I should thank you… It has been a very long time since I've felt another's hand giving me that kind of pleasure." He moved off of Eric and laid beside him, resting his head on his chest. Eric wrapped his arm around Godric and pulled the fur over them. "I don't think I'll have trouble sleeping." He said softly, already drifting. Godric laughed. "Perhaps this should become a nightly ritual then… You seemed to have found the off switch for your brain." He kissed Eric's chest and allowed sleep to take him as well.


	2. Shame is for Humans

Eric woke as the final rays of sun dipped below the horizon. He stretched contentedly and looked down, seeing Godric still curled against his side. So last night had happened… It wasn't just a pleasant dream. He stroked his maker's soft cheek, thinking about what they'd done.

Godric's eyes opened and he looked up at Eric, smiling sleepily. "Good evening, Childe… Sleep well?" He asked, stretching his own small form and rolling off of Eric to rise. "Yes, Godric." Eric answered quietly, sitting up. He watched Godric a moment, admiring his form from behind as he moved to gather his discarded clothing. Godric looked back and smiled softly. "What are you thinking?"  
>"About last night is all." Eric said carefully, his words measured. Godric cocked his head, pulling his clothing on. "You feel regret for what we've done?"<br>"No, no… It's not that."  
>"Shame?" Eric shook his head again. "No, I don't feel badly about any of it. It is just so… New. I hardly expected to ever find myself sharing the company of flesh with someone such as yourself." Godric sat when he'd clothed himself and played with the dying embers of the fire. "As myself? You mean… A male?"<br>"I mean a young boy vampire." He shrugged. "As I said last night, sex, as much as I long for it now that I've been turned, is far from my mind for importance… And with a boy of sixteen no less."  
>"Stop with the ages, Childe." Godric said. He moved up to Eric and pushed his knees on either side of him, sitting in his lap. Eric's body responded immediately, making Godric smirk. "This is why I do not tell many the age at which I died… It changes so much. You see me as a child now."<br>"I do not. I see you as my maker."  
>"But you shy away from my mouth on your manhood, pleasing you, because of the age you now see me as."<br>"I am ashamed at myself, for lusting for someone so young."  
>"I am not young, Eric!" Godric said desperately, taking Eric's face in his hands. "Did I not give you more pleasure with my mouth than any human girl of your age ever has?"<br>"You did…"  
>"So how then, can I be but sixteen? When I have the talents, and years, of one who is a thousand?" Eric lowered his gaze and Godric kissed his forehead. "You tell me you feel shame… But your body is responsive to me." He shifted, grinding down onto Eric's groin. The younger vampire hissed, his fangs dropping. He looked into Godric's eyes. "You're teasing me, of course I will respond."<br>"If you were truly ashamed of what we do… You would not harden so quickly. Even vampires have a sense of shame." He shifted again, and Eric groaned, grabbing his hips. He pushed Godric off of him, more annoyed that he was being teased, and moved to stand. Godric was quicker, however, and grabbed Eric's throat, pushing him flat to the ground. He pressed their lips together, grinding their groins in a lazy circle. Eric whimpered helplessly, one hand going to Godric's hair, the other to his rear end. Godric laughed into Eric's mouth, pulling back. "You feel no shame… You want to feel shame, but you long for me still… Do not force an emotion on yourself, Eric. You take what you want, you are a vampire." Eric looked into his eyes for a long moment.

He flipped them and moved to kiss down his maker's neck, making Godric laugh. "No." He said simply, shoving Eric off him with some force. Before he hit the cave wall, Godric caught him, shoving him to the ground and shoving his head to the side. He began to grind their crotches once again, and pressed kisses up Eric's neck to his ear. When he'd reached it, he gave a low snarl. "I will give you what you want, Eric, but you will never overpower me without my permission. It would be wise of you to learn that before I am forced to _make_ you learn it." He drew back and then struck, piercing the flesh on Eric's neck. The young vampire screamed, his hands going to Godric's back as his maker drank from him.

Godric pulled back when he was sated, smirking at Eric. "My Childe… So new to this life… You have so much to learn." Eric whimpered helplessly, his eyes shut. "Please, Godric."  
>"Ah. Are you begging me? For what?"<br>"You have teased me to the point of pain…" Eric admitted, arching his hips against Godric's. "Please… Allow me to finish."  
>"I think not." Eric's eyes snapped open and he gave Godric a panicked look. "Not?"<br>"Not until you admit to me that my age is of no concern to you. I will not have a sexual companion who sees me as a child."  
>"You aren't a child." Eric panted. "No child of sixteen could give me the pleasure that you give me… You are right… You look young, that is all…" Eric gave him a pleading look. "Are you saying these things just so I will let you finish?" Eric shook his head no. "It is not your age that concerns me, but your youthful looks. I could be your father, in a human life, and anyone that was to see us…"<br>"Why should we care what humans think of us? Humans see eyes, Eric… And my eyes old, wise, you have said it yourself. They make me look older, do they not?" Eric nodded. "They do…"  
>"And you only know of my youth due to sleeping next to me, and me telling you, is this not true?"<br>"It is."  
>"So what human would have the honor of sleeping next to me, that I was not going to kill within a fortnight? And what human would I speak of my age and past to?" Eric paused, thinking. "I understand…" He said softly. "I see your youth because you allow me to…"<br>"And not many… None, save for Ragna and you, have ever had that privilege." Eric nodded slowly. "Thank you, Godric." Godric smiled patiently. "No need. Thank you, for allowing me to give you the trust I have… Now, come. Dress, we must feed." He rose from Eric's hips. The younger vampire let out a cry of protest, motioning to his erection. Godric only smiled. "When we return to the cave after eating… A good hunt always whets my appetite for sex." He smirked when Eric gaped at him, and threw the younger vampire's clothing at him. "Dress." He commanded, putting out the fire.

Eric rose, grumbling annoyedly, as he tugged on his clothing. Godric watched with a bemused grin. "Do not be so frustrated, Eric." He said against his ear, surprising Eric that he'd gotten so close without being heard. "I promise, every bit of pain this will cause you during the hunt… I will give you twice the amount of pleasure." He slipped his hand over Eric's groin, smiling when the Viking arched against his palm. "Yes, Godric…" He breathed. Godric pulled him into a chaste kiss before walking to the front of the cave. "You take the lead tonight, Childe. If you do well… I will show you something you'll have never experienced in your life." He said with a dark smirk. Eric licked his lips, the words alone warming his guts. "Yes, Sire." He darted out of the cave and toward the village.

VVVVV

Godric leaned on the wall of the building, listening to Eric inside. The young vampire had learned much in only a few months. Godric smiled a little. Such a brave man, Eric was going to make a beautiful adult vampire. Still a baby yet, Godric knew he'd be with Eric for many years before leaving him… If he ever left him. He knew that some makers stayed with their progenies until they died. He wouldn't mind that. Eric was special, smart, cunning, beautiful…

A muffled scream pulled Godric from his daydream. He darted into the house to see Eric covering a young girl's mouth. A man about Eric's age lay dead on the floor. "She walked in, surprised me… For you." He smiled softly at Godric, tucking his head down. Godric had to grin. "You, Childe, need to be more careful." He scolded, but without much conviction. He stepped up to the girl and grabbed her hair, biting down hard on her neck. Godric smirked as he drank, hearing Eric give a pleased grunt. So things were having an effect on him now that they'd shared flesh. He pulled back with a happy gasp and grabbed Eric's head, lowering it to the gushing wound. He stroked his progeny's hair as he drank deeply. Godric took a chunk from the girl's neck on the other side, sharing the meal with his young companion.

VVVVV

The body fell to the floor, cooling and drained. Eric sighed happily, a grin on his face. "Put those away." Godric said, thumbing Eric's fangs. With a little effort, Eric retracted them, and smiled again. "Getting easier to do that."  
>"It will be in time. Much of what I know to do is only learned through practice and patience." Eric nodded. He pulled Godric toward him. "Did I do well?"<br>"Splendidly, Eric. I am proud of you." Godric ran his knuckles over Eric's cheekbone. "Shall we go back to the cave?"  
>"Eager, Childe." Eric shrugged sheepishly. "I am… I apologize."<br>"Do not apologize for a bodily need. Yes, we can return to the cave for the evening." Eric grinned and opened the door, stepping out into the cold night.

VVVVVV

Godric set to making a fire as Eric shook the snow from his hair. "I may not feel the cold, but I hate it." He admitted. Godric laughed. "You will get used to it. Many winters are ahead of you."  
>"It is so hard to fathom… Immortality… You've already seen so much, and… What I will see…" He shook his head and smiled. "You said Ragna only stayed with you a hundred years… Is that all you'll stay with me?"<br>"No, Eric." Godric looked to him and smiled. "I will stay with you longer. Ragna had many progenies, I only plan to have you… I will stay with you as long as is needed for us both to feel satisfied."  
>"I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to spend eternity alone." Godric smiled at his young Childe. "Come." He opened his arm and Eric curled into a hug. "You will not spend eternity alone, Eric. I will always be with you, just a few days away, even if we do part ways. And when we do, you will be old enough to make your own Childe." Eric nodded, comforted by Godric's words. "I just… Don't want to think about you leaving me."<br>"Then do not think of it, Eric. Think of the present… We have the future to think of the future."

Eric watched Godric for a long moment, silent. He smiled then and began to kiss over his pale neck. Godric sighed patiently and tilted his head, grunting in approval. "Did I do well enough for you to show me what you were going to?" Eric murmured against his neck. "Oh yes… Quite well…" Godric breathed. He reached over and palmed Eric's crotch. "If I do something you aren't comfortable with, you will tell me, yes?"  
>"Yes, Godric…" Eric's fangs dropped, and he grazed over the dark vein on his maker's neck. "May I?"<br>"Yes…" Eric struck, biting hard on the vein and drawing blood. He drank deeply and Godric grasped his body, holding him close. He grabbed Eric's arm and bit his wrist, drinking hungrily. Eric pulled back with a gasp. "Godric…" He breathed. The older vampire smirked. "I enjoy your pleading." He admitted. "Very much… Strip." He commanded. Eric rose, pulling his tunic off and tugging himself free of his pants. He tossed them in a pile and knelt in front of Godric as his maker rose, stripping himself. Eric crawled up to him and looked up at him, smiling shyly. "You may do as you wish, Eric." Godric urged gently, setting a hand on the back of his head. Eric took a shaky breath and kissed Godric's hardened shaft, earning a pleased sigh. "Do not be afraid of me, Eric."  
>"I am not afraid… I have never done this…"<br>"I will tell you what feels good.. Do to me what you enjoy done to you… But please put your fangs away, or at the very least, be cautious if you do attempt to put me in your mouth… That is not a feeling I enjoy." Eric laughed. He retracted his fangs with some effort and grasped his maker's shaft, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the tip.

His eyes were filled with an obvious nervousness as he began to suck gently. Godric groaned in approval. "Yes, Eric…" He whispered. "Very good…" Eric smiled around him and dared to take a bit more into his mouth, suckling and rubbing his tongue over the underside. Godric arched, letting his head fall back with a happy moan. "Yes…" Eric swallowed hard before opening his mouth more and swallowing Godric's cock into his throat. The older vampire gasped, fisting Eric's hair and tugging hard. Eric moaned in approval and backed up, dropping his head down again and again. Godric cried out, his body quaking with pleasure. "Oh Eric… You are doing so well…" He complimented, smiling down at his progeny. Eric's eyes glinted with pride. He held onto Godric's hips, shutting his eyes and focusing on the pleasure he wanted to give his maker.

Godric's breath caught and he pushed Eric's face towards his hips, bucking into his mouth once, twice before stilling. He released with a cry, and Eric shivered as he felt the fluid run down his throat. He swallowed and pulled back, sucking every last drop into his mouth. "Stop Eric…" Godric gasped, his body hypersensitive. Eric pulled back, running his tongue over his lips.

Godric dropped to his knees and kissed Eric passionately, holding him close. "That was very good…" He whispered against his mouth. "Now… It's my turn." He grasped Eric's thighs up near his ass and yanked, flipping Eric onto his back with some force. "Stay still. Allow me to position you, Eric." He commanded before moving Eric's legs so that his feet were flat to the ground, spread wide. Eric looked away, feeling exposed. Godric only smiled. "Beautiful." He complimented him. Eric smiled. "Godric, I.. I apologize… I am not ready for sex."  
>"I am not going to have sex with you, my Childe." He leaned down, kissing Eric's inner thigh. "I am going to show you a different form of pleasure, one that I think you may enjoy immensely." He dropped down to his belly, moving close to Eric's groin. Carefully, he kissed up his shaft, pulling the tip into his mouth and suckling. Eric groaned, arching his hips up for more. "Be still." Godric warned, releasing his cock. Eric whimpered but nodded. "Yes, Godric." He whispered. Godric nodded. He kissed down his shaft again and over his testicles, pulled tight to his body. "Godric…" Eric breathed. The boy smiled against his flesh. "You are so eager in every way…" He breathed, his cool breath sending shivers up Eric's entire body. He slipped his arms around Eric's thighs, curling them back to rest his hands on his inner thighs, keeping his legs spread apart. One hand snaked up and grabbed his shaft, squeezing gently at the base.<p>

With no warning, Godric dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to Eric's exposed opening. The Viking arched away from the touch with a surprised gasp. "Be still!" Godric commanded, releasing his cock and pressing a hand to Eric's stomach. "Be still and focus on what I am doing before you insist is not pleasurable." Eric swallowed hard. "Yes, Sire." He breathed. Godric nodded. He left his hand on Eric's stomach but dipped his head down, kissing the forbidden entrance once more. His tongue darted out, tracing the opening carefully before moving up, nudging past his testicles to his base. Godric wrapped his hand around Eric again, when he was sure he'd be still, and began to lick and kiss the entrance repeatedly.

Eric was still, his hands fisting the fur under his back. His eyes were screwed shut, unsure of how to react to this strange feeling. Godric's ministrations became rougher as he began to suck at the entrance with some vigor, his tongue darting out every few moments to lick and tickle the sensitive flesh. Eric gasped a little, not expecting this. His stomach was in knots and his cock was weeping freely, twitching and jerking in Godric's grip. When the older vampire's strong tongue slipped inside him, Eric lost his control. He cried out, arching a little against Godric, his hand flying between his legs to tug his maker's dark hair. Godric smiled, but withdrew his tongue. "I told you to be still, Eric…" He scolded. "But am I correct in assuming that movement was of pleasure, not of fear?" Eric looked away, embarrassed. "It was of pleasure, Godric." He whispered. Godric smiled. "Look at me… And wipe that shame from your face. Even a woman can perform things such as this on a man, there is nothing to be ashamed of, enjoying this form of pleasure. Now relax, and I will continue, if you wish?" Eric swallowed hard and nodded. "I do."  
>'Then look at me with lust, or love… But not shame." Eric closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. When he opened them he'd relaxed, forcing himself to think of the pleasure, and not the action itself. Godric smiled. "That's it… That is my beautiful progeny…"<p>

He gave his cock another squeeze and lowered his head again, slipping his tongue back into Eric and moving it in the most deliciously pleasant way. Eric's hips bucked gently against his will, toward Godric's mouth. He moaned, his body in knots. Perhaps penetration would not be so bad, if this felt so amazing. Godric began to stroke him slowly and Eric grabbed his hand, causing his maker to look up at him with confusion. "Do you not enjoy this?"  
>"I do, very much." Eric smiled gently. "But I enjoy your mouth so much more right now… I want to focus on that.. It feels so strange, so new… I want to experience it fully. My manhood can wait." Godric laughed. "I am glad you find this pleasant… I could increase your pleasure, you know… If you would allow me to use my fingers to penetrate you as well…" Eric's eyes widened a little, his stomach dropping. "I…" He looked away, thinking. "I am not pushing this on you, Eric… Simply letting you know. You let me know if you would like to try that."<p>

With that he dropped back down, dipping his tongue back into Eric. The young vampire bucked with a surprised moan, his eyes slipping shut. This feeling was incredible, but he couldn't shake Godric's words from his mind. More pleasure, how? Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed Godric's hand and leaned up a little, sucking his finger into his mouth. Godric looked up, smiling softly in understanding. He continued his ministrations until his finger was sufficiently wet, before pulling it from Eric's mouth. He leaned back and locked gazes with the new vampire before slowly pushing past his entrance.

Eric winced, the feeling somewhat painful, but not awful. He closed his eyes, focusing on the new feeling. Godric smiled against his thigh, watching his reaction closely. He pressed his finger all the way in and withdrew it before slipping in once more. Eric grunted, his body relaxing on the second penetration, it no longer hurt. Godric began to pump his finger gently, moving in a circular motion. With a smile, he ran his finger over the small nub inside of Eric's entrance. The young vampire yelped, arching against the hand. "What did you do?" He breathed. Godric only smiled. "The thing I said would be more pleasurable." He rubbed his finger against it once again, earning another jump and cry from his progeny. "A lovely spot inside of us men… Gives so much pleasure when touched…" He rubbed it again and put pressure on it, rendering Eric a quivering mess. He fisted the fur below him and arched high off the cave floor, crying Godric's name. Without thinking about it, he began to buck against his maker's hand.

Godric laughed, loving Eric's submission. He leaned down, adding a bit more saliva to his entrance. He grasped Eric's hip with his other hand and withdrew his fingers, only to press two into Eric. The young vampire cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, looking down at Godric. "Is it still alright?" Godric asked, stroking Eric's hip comfortingly. Eric nodded. "Just surprised me…" Godric smiled softly. "Perhaps…" He moved up, grasping Eric's member and taking it down his throat. He began to thrust his fingers and bob his head in perfect synchronization.

Eric cried out, grabbing Godric's shoulders. "Godric! Yes!" He cried, his hips bucking against Godric with desperation. Eric's fingers bit into his maker's shoulders as he froze, releasing into Godric's mouth with a sobbing moan. Godric sucked Eric until his manhood began to soften, and gently withdrew his fingers. He crawled up to Eric, smiling down at him. "Now… Have you ever experienced something like that before?" Eric shook his head, swallowing hard. "You… Is that what sex with you will feel like?" Godric shrugged. "I'm a little bigger than just two fingers, but yes, in essence… It will render you the same shivering mess that my hand did." Eric smiled shyly. "Would you like to try it?"  
>"Not tonight… Soon though. I just need a little more time… I do hope that is okay…" Godric smiled and stroked Eric's cheek. "Of course it is. We have all the time in the world." Eric smiled softly. "The night is almost over… Let me help you…" Eric motioned to Godric's renewed erection. "No… One more treat for you, perhaps you'll enjoy it…" Godric kissed him once more before sliding off him. Eric sat up, eager to see what Godric had in store.<p>

The older vampire leaned himself against the cave wall, spreading his thighs to bare his own private body. Eric looked over his maker with obvious lust. Godric smiled softly at him. He slipped two fingers into his own mouth, sucking them with an obvious embellishment for Eric's sake, and wrapped his other hand around his own hard member. He began to squeeze gently as he wet his fingers, never taking his eyes from Eric in front of him. He removed his fingers from his mouth and dropped his hand between his legs, gently rubbing his own entrance. Eric licked his lips, watching his maker's hand intently. Godric slid down a little further on the wall, arching his back high. He gasped as he slipped the two fingers into himself. "Eric…" He panted, his gaze meeting Eric's as he began to thrust the fingers at the same time he stroked himself. Eric felt himself hardening again. "Godric…" He breathed, in disbelief that his maker was putting himself on display so freely for him. Godric smiled. He shifted his hand a little and arched high, crying Eric's name as he brushed his own sensitive spot.

Godric rutted himself against his hand, tugging on his own shaft quickly. Eric's own hand began working between his legs as he watched his maker pleasure himself. Godric gave a pleased moan. "Eric… It feels so good…" He breathed, arching toward Eric as he released onto his stomach. Eric cried out quietly, his own release washing over him.

He moved toward Godric, kissing him with force before moving down, licking his stomach and chest clean. Godric stroked his hair, a tired smile on his face. "You enjoyed it…"  
>"Very much." Eric agreed. Godric pushed him back when Eric had cleaned him completely, and began to lick up the semen on Eric's stomach. When he'd finished, he pulled him to the fur and wiggled close to him, resting his head on his chest and wrapping a bare leg over Eric's thighs. Eric smiled softly. "Godric…" He whispered, and that was all he had to say. Godric smiled. "I know, Childe.. Now sleep." Eric curled his palm over Godric's smooth thigh, letting himself drift to sleep with the rising sun.<p> 


	3. Don't Leave Me Alone

"Godric…" Godric looked up from the young man he was feeding on. "Yes, Eric?" Eric smiled softly. "I would like to talk with you tonight…"  
>"We can talk… Finish eating." He said. Eric nodded and dipped his head back down to the girl he was feeding on.<p>

VVVVV

It had been a few months since Godric had begun showing him pleasures of the flesh, but things had not progressed. Part of it was Eric's own insecurity… He could not quite swallow the idea that he would need to submit to his maker in such a primitive way. The other part was Godric. The activities were great, and fun for both parties, but Eric felt a strange disconnect from Godric afterwards. He didn't understand it, but knew something was missing.

VVVVV

He watched his maker rise and begin to wash before digging through the clothing of their victims. Godric pulled out a pair of pants and a brown tunic and tossed them toward Eric. "These should fit you…Yours are nearly falling apart. Change after you've cleaned your face." He said softly. Eric rose, doing as his maker commanded, facing him and opening his arms. Godric nodded in approval. "They look good on you…. Now… You wished to talk?" Eric nodded. "I…" He sighed and grabbed a chair from the table, turning it and sitting in it so he could rest his arms on the back. He put his chin on his forearms. "I'd like to have sex with you."  
>"Why do you sound so unsure?" Godric pulled up a chair to face Eric. "Because… I have a hard time thinking that I will become so submissive to you… It is something I have never had to do in the past as a human. I feel that… If I am to allow this… I need to know…"<br>"Know what?" Godric pressed patiently. Eric chewed his lip, thinking of the words. "I love you, Godric." He said softly, raising his eyes to meet his maker's gaze. Godric smiled. "I know you do, Childe."  
>"It's obvious. It is not like I hide it… But, you do not love me."<br>"I do."  
>"But not in the way that I love you." Eric said, his teeth gritting desperately. Godric sighed. "Love is a very human emotion, Eric… We are not human. You feel love because you long for a tie to your humanity. I do not long for that tie."<br>"Not everything is about my human life!" Eric snapped, rising and tossing the chair in frustration. "Does it occur to you that, as a vampire, I may want to experience love? I did not love as a human, not a sexual partner! Sex was sex. I did not want to love a sexual partner… I found it ridiculous and mundane. I _want_ to love you and I want to be loved back! If you cannot do that, then you may as well release me, because I will never be happy in your embrace knowing this." Eric felt tears threatening to spill and turned, angry at himself, but more so at his young maker. "I am going back to the caves." He said before throwing open the door hard enough to crack the frame. "Eric!" Godric called, but his young progeny had already darted out into the night.

VVVVV

Eric paced at the front of the cave for the rest of the night, waiting for Godric. He wanted to apologize to him, feeling terrible for his outburst. When the first rays of sun began to peek over the horizon and Godric still had not returned, Eric had no choice but to go inside. He sat on the fur they slept on, too scared of where his maker was to sleep.

"Fool.." Eric whispered to himself as the sun hit its peak outside the cave. He could feel blood dripping from his nose and ears, and taste it in the back of his throat. Bloody tears ran from his eyes. "Fool…" He whispered again, fisting his hands at his temples. Godric left him alone, as he instructed… Why was he such an idiot? He'd only been turned for seven months, he could not manage to live on his own. Eric curled up with the fur and cried until he could no longer stay awake.

VVVVV

Eric rolled over when night fell, feeling for his maker. Remembering the night previous, he deflated. "Godric…" He whispered. He felt tears burn his eyes again, but shook them away. "You've left me… You've left me and it is my fault… I deserve to perish." He whispered to the empty cave. He rose and wiped his face, stepping outside into the night. He walked at a human's pace to the village, knowing he needed food, and half hoping to find his maker.

VVVVVV

Godric leaned against a tree near the caves, watching his young progeny stalk toward the village. He had barely slept a wink, feeling Eric's pain had been nearly unbearable. He had deeply hurt his Childe, he could now see that. Godric followed quietly after him, watching from a distance in the shadows. Eric had asked for release. A serious matter, one that Godric would never take lightly, or do out of anger. But, if Eric still wished for release after tonight's hunt, so be it.

Godric continued to ponder Eric's words as he followed him through the dark village. He did not want love as a human.. Strange, but not unheard of. But wanting love as a vampire… Godric had to admit that he did not know many vampires to give a comparison, but it was a strange concept to him. Perhaps, however… The unfamiliar ache in his belly when Eric had stormed from the house last night had him concerned. It was more than a maker's worry, more than feeling Eric's pain. It was his own pain, at being without Eric. He'd gone to ground in a separate cave, a few miles from their makeshift home, and the ache had only increased when he realized he would not have Eric to hold him through the day. Could that be the love Eric spoke of? Such a human feeling… Could a vampire truly experience it?

VVVVVV

Eric glamored a young girl and drank without much vigor, healing her and sending her on her way without killing her. He did not wish to kill tonight. He did not wish to do anything. He wandered around in boredom, searching for Godric, before heading back toward the cave. Perhaps he should consider a move… So many memories of he and Godric.

Eric entered the cave and hissed, his fangs dropping, when he sensed he was not alone. Godric stepped from the shadows, his hands crossed behind him. "My Childe…" He whispered.

Eric stood still, only moving to wipe his face. He'd begun crying on the walk back to the cave. Godric stepped up to him and took his face in his hands. Eric pulled away, looking at the ground. He'd had so many ideas on how he would apologize to his maker, but now that they were face to face, he was furious. Godric had left him alone, left him to worry and fear abandonment. It was all he could do not to turn and flee. But Eric was a Viking, even as a vampire, and fleeing was never an option.

Godric sighed sadly. "My sweet, brave Childe… You are angry with me." Eric snorted. "Of course I am angry with you! I nearly met the sun waiting for you last night! You left me alone! You promised you would never leave me alone!" Eric began to cry again and pushed past Godric, knocking him back a few feet. Godric's eyebrows raised, surprised at his progeny's lack of respect. Even during a fight it was strange for a Childe to disrespect his or her maker. "Eric." The Viking refused to turn, only knelt and began straightening the furs. "As your maker, I command you to look at me." Eric whipped around, his fangs bared. He hissed, furious. Godric lost his temper at his progeny's insolence.

He leapt, hand around Eric's throat, and brought him to the ground instantly. "I suggest you put those away before I rip them from your head!" He snarled, his own fangs glinting dangerously. Eric snarled and shoved Godric back, slamming him against the cave wall. "Leave me alone!" He snapped. Godric went for him again, knocking him down and making him slide through the warm embers of the fire. Eric hissed in pain, rolling off the burning coals. Godric picked him up easily, despite his small stature, and threw him. Eric landed hard on the cave wall and collapsed. He raised himself to his elbows and knees before Godric was on him once more. He flipped him and held his throat. "I will always be stronger than you, Eric. Do not make me kill you." Godric snarled. Eric could feel his maker's fingers tightening around his throat. Eric looked up at him, meeting his gaze. He retracted his fangs. "Kill me. I would rather that than this pain."

Godric retracted his fangs. "I feel your pain, my Childe…" He whispered. He sighed and got off of Eric, sitting down on the fur. "I do not know what love feels like.. But I believe I am getting the idea. Last night, I slept alone… And it hurt. So badly. I longed for your touch. A smile from you… Eric, come and lie with me."  
>"No. Release me."<br>"I cannot. I will not."  
>"Why not?!" Eric snapped. "You made me hunt alone! I did fine! You obviously are incapable of feeling any sort of emotion towards me and I simply cannot be with someone I love… But will not love me back. You want a friend, and a sexual partner, that is it… And I am not the one for you."<p>

Godric felt tears rise in his eyes at Eric's words. They stung in a way he had never felt. He looked at Eric, tears overflowing and running down his pale face. "I apologize, Eric." He whispered. "I apologize for not being honest with you.. For promising you the world when I cannot deliver it. I do love you, Eric, and I am so filled with regret that I do not know how to show it, and I did not know what it felt like until too late to tell you that I feel it as well." He looked up at Eric, his own expression tormented. "Eric… My sweet, brave, beautiful Viking… I renounce the ties of our blood…"  
>"No." Eric began to panic, realizing what Godric was saying. "And my dominion over you as," Eric dropped to his knees in front of Godric. "No!" Still Godric continued. "As my progeny. As your maker, I…"<br>"No!" Eric snarled, grabbing Godric's head and pulling him into a rough kiss. "No. No…" He whispered against Godric's mouth, crying. He held onto Godric tightly, afraid to release his grip, scared Godric would finish his sentence.

Eric pulled away after what felt like an eternity. "Please don't release me…" He whispered. "I take it back. I take it all back." He hung his head, crying. Godric lifted his chin, smiling weakly. "Do you wish release still? At all?"  
>"No." Eric whispered. "Please, do not release me. Do not leave me alone…" Godric pulled Eric into a hug. "I will not. My Childe." He stroked Eric's hair back gently.<br>Eric pulled back after a while. He looked at Godric and offered a sad smile. "I am a terrible progeny."  
>"No, Eric… You are strong and stubborn. Not terrible."<br>"I will stop being so stubborn. I will submit to you, my maker."  
>He pulled off his tunic and rose, undoing his pants. "Completely." He added after a moment. When he'd stripped himself nude, he laid down on the fur next to Godric. The older vampire smiled softly. "Do you truly want this?"<br>"Yes." Eric reached out and took Godric's hand. "I love you, Godric."  
>"And I you, Eric… Though the feeling is strange." Eric nodded.<p>

Godric smiled and rose. He made a fire easily and grabbed the fur, pulling it with Eric on it closer to the fire. He smiled softly at his progeny before stripping his clothing off and laying over him, grabbing the other fur and throwing it over them. Eric wrapped his arms around Godric's shoulders, lifting himself for a kiss. Godric savored his taste a moment before pulling away and slipping two fingers into Eric's mouth. The young vampire sucked eagerly, earning a moan from his maker. He let them slip from his grasp and Godric slipped his hand down, wetting Eric's entrance before pressing the two in.  
>Eric gasped. Part of him hated being a vampire… He would constantly have to be prepared as a virgin. Godric smiled. "In time, you will get used to this feeling." He assured Eric. The blonde smiled. "Until then… Distract me." He pulled Godric down for a kiss. Godric laughed, boyish and happy, against Eric's mouth. He worked his hand between his legs, nibbling his lips to keep him distracted from the pain as he pressed in a third finger. Eric winced against his mouth and buried fingers in Godric's shaggy black hair, his other hand gripping his maker's lower back.<p>

Godric pulled back when Eric was as ready as he would ever be. He smiled down at his progeny and kissed his mouth before spitting in his hand and wetting his shaft. "Relax, it won't hurt as much."  
>"I'm a vampire, what's a little bit of pain?" Godric laughed. "I guess your humanity is rubbing off on me." Eric snorted. "Your lack of a humanity is rubbing off on me." Godric smiled softly. "About time." He whispered before slipping inside Eric. The younger vampire yelped, arching against Godric's small frame. He gripped his hips tightly, screwing his eyes shut. "Oh…" He breathed when Godric stilled inside him. "My, my… You do look beautiful like this." Godric whispered, barely above a breath, as he looked down at his young offspring. "I'm not a woman."<br>"I'm well aware. Shut up and take a compliment." Godric pulled out and pushed back in, tossing his own head back with a hearty moan.

Eric's legs found their way around Godric's hips, his own back arching on each inward thrust. "Godric!" He cried helplessly, his head thrown back. Godric took advantage of the vulnerability of his progeny and struck, opening a vein in Eric's neck. He drank deeply, and Eric shouted his name again, his short nails digging bloody scratches down Godric's back that healed almost instantly. Godric pulled back and gasped a breath of air, grinning with a red stained mouth at his newfound lover. Eric's fangs dropped and he hissed, his eyes filled with lust. Godric nodded, tilting his head for easier access as he pounded into Eric. The young vampire grabbed Godric's neck, biting into a dark vein and drinking hungrily. Godric moaned against Eric's shoulder, gripping his hips and beginning to thrust with more vigor. He reached between them and grasped Eric's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts. Eric gave a contented cry, arching his back as his orgasm hit him. Godric groaned his name and stilled inside his young progeny, releasing deep inside him.

VVVVV

They rested, still connected, for what could have been hours, until Godric finally shifted and looked at Eric. Eric smiled softly. "Godric…" He began, and Godric placed a finger over his lips. "I know, Eric. You need not say it to feel it. I can feel it as well." He pressed a kiss to his mouth to replace his finger and rolled off of Eric with a groan. He grabbed his tunic and wiped them both clean. Eric rolled to his side, resting his head on his hand. "You'll teach me everything you know."  
>"I will." Godric replied simply. "How much more do you know about this?" Godric only laughed. "Perhaps it is you that will teach me as well." Eric smiled softly. "I would be glad to." He pressed a kiss to Godric's mouth and pulled him into an embrace before allowing sleep to take him.<p> 


	4. A Bit Too Far

**Approx. 937AD**

Eric Northman sighed a little, shifting uncomfortably on the stiff couch. "Why did we agree to stay here?" Godric sighed, looking up from is writing. "It is a light tight room with amenities that I know you haven't seen in five years, and I haven't seen in close to twenty, at least not to experience for more than a few minutes. Now hush and continue your studies." Eric grumbled. "You never said being a vampire meant educational work as well."  
>"If you wish to blend in with changing times, you will need to know how to read, write, and learn quickly. We must go into the general public at times, I'm afraid."<br>"I can't do it." Eric finally admitted, pushing the book away in frustration.

VVVVV

The two had been traveling for six years now together, and Eric was proving himself a strong and capable vampire every day. Godric feared he would soon be useless to his young offspring. Eric showed no signs of boredom with Godric however, until he began pushing books on him. It was then that Godric learned Eric could not read, even his own native Swedish. They now sat in a cellar of an empty home in Hungary, spending their evenings reading and writing in numerous languages that Godric knew. Well, Godric read and wrote... Eric mostly grumbled.

VVVVV

Godric smiled patiently and rose, walking over to Eric and scooping up the book. "You mustn't get so frustrated with yourself, my Childe. Reading is difficult for everyone beginning."  
>"Why is reading so important? I went thirty years not knowing how to do it."<br>"And you cannot spend another hundred thousand not knowing. The world is becoming more advanced and civilized daily, Eric. My native tongue died out long before you were born. Where would I be if I had not learned Swedish? German?" Eric shrugged. Godric reached out and stroked his cheek. "Would you like some help?" Eric nodded. Godric smiled and pushed Eric over to sit comfortably. Eric rested his head on Godric's shoulder, watching his maker's fingers slide over the symbols that were supposed to form words in his mind. Godric spoke slowly, pronouncing each letter.

"Your voice is hypnotic... Eric murmured after a bit, reaching out to trace his fingers over Godric's. The older vampire smiled. "You were not listening to a thing I said, were you?" Eric groaned, throwing himself against the opposite arm of the couch. "It's difficult!" Eric cried, rubbing a big palm over his face. "I have never been good at education... My father always said that if it weren't for my looks and fighting abilities, I would have been hopeless as a king."  
>"Oh Eric." Godric said, a little sad. "Come back to me, we will finish this section and then rest." Eric groaned under his hand. "We haven't had sex in months, Godric..." He said softly. Godric smiled. "Is that what this is all about? Eric, come now. We have eternity to spend in each others' arms... But only a while to teach you to read and write. We will have to move again soon, and you will need to know German."<p>

Eric moved over to him and began kissing over his maker's neck. "Perhaps... You should give me some incentive..." He purred against his neck. Godric smiled. "Ah, son, I made you. I am immune to your unbelievable sexual prowess." He looked at Eric with a sly smile when Eric deflated. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Godric shrugged. "The catlike grace with which you move, and the beautiful growl of your words, they have no effect over me in the long run, Eric."  
>"So I am not very attractive to you?" Godric laughed heartily. "No, you absurd Viking. You are incredibly attractive to me, you just cannot seduce me. All seduction you were able to do for me was done in those caves when you offered your body as mine." Eric smiled fondly at the memory then shook his head. "But in all reality Godric... A bit of motivation could help... I miss your body."<p>

Godric sighed, not with impatience, but with slight amusement. "Fine. If you allow me to get through this section and are able to point out three words and their letters, I will permit us to... Say mutually masturbate." Eric thought about it and nodded. "And if I am able to do more?"  
>"If YOU finish half this section, I will use my mouth." He said simply, handing the book over to Eric.<p>

Eric sighed, looking at the words. He focused, mumbling each letter under his breath and sounding them out. Slowly he began, stumbling over bigger words. He whined after the first sentence and looked to Godric, who smiled and nodded. "That was very good, Eric... Come on, a few more lines." Godric moved behind him and began to slide his hands under Eric's tunic. He brushed his hair to the side, kissing over the pale neck as Eric stumbled through a second and third sentence.

He began a fourth, and stopped. A long, intricate word caught him. He struggled to pronounce it out and sighed in frustration. He looked over at Godric, who had stilled his touches to watch Eric. "This is the point at which I normally give up in frustration." Godric smiled against Eric's neck. "The word, Eric, is 'henceforth'." He prodded gently. "Continue... I think you'll enjoy the rewards." He reached down and cupped Eric's groin. Eric cleared his throat, taking a breath to focus himself. He picked up reading again at a shaky, stumbling pace.

VVVVV

It was times like this he truly did feel like a child. Thirty years of age, and he wanted to cry over the reading of simple words like and, begat, and war. He felt insecure. The moment Godric learned he couldn't read was one of the most shameful moments of his human and vampire life. He wanted to curl into a ball, or run away. A sixteen year old child knew more of education than he, and was to become his teacher. But Godric did not laugh, or tease. He only grabbed a sheet of parchment and began writing out the alphabet in various languages, then pressed a kiss to Eric's mouth and crawled onto his lap, beginning to read the letters out to him.

VVVVV

Eric leaned back into Godric's embrace when he'd finished the part he was to read. Godric smiled softly. "Very good... Go and get me a sheet of parchment and a pen, Eric, please."  
>"But-"<br>"Eric." Godric's voice was gentle but firm. "Yes, Godric." Eric mumbled, rising. He went to the table and grabbed a clean sheet of parchment, looking over the words Godric had been writing. "What language is this?" He asked, looking back at his maker. "Mine. I won't bother teaching it to you, it would be redundant information." Eric nodded. "Will you speak it to me sometime?"  
>"Why? The words are not even similar to your own, you'd have no idea what I was saying."<br>"Isn't it you that said sometimes, the words themselves are not important, but the emotions given in the speaking of them?" Godric paused, then smiled softly. "I was speaking of the word love."  
>"What is love in your language?" Godric's face darkened a little with emotion. Finally, he spoke it, soft, lilting, tones of a native speaker, something he never had when speaking Swedish. Eric smiled. He repeated the word and Godric nodded. "Very good... I have not heard that word from someone else's mouth since my mother. Come now." He beckoned Eric to him.<br>"Write your name." Godric commanded when Eric sat next to him. "What?"  
>"Your name. The most basic of things to write, but one of the most necessary. You remember the letters, I told you what they were." Eric nodded. He sighed and looked at the parchment, and the pen in his hand. Slowly, he began to write. Godric helped when he stumbled over his last name. "Pronounce it, Childe... North. Man." He whispered in Eric's ear.<p>

Finally, Eric produced a readable version of his name. "Splendid!" Godric said proudly. "Now, see if you can write mine."  
>"I can't write your name... You haven't told me it."<br>"What do you mean?" Eric frowned, realizing. "I've been with you for six years... And you have never told me your last name."  
>"Because I do not have one."<br>"How?" Godric laughed. "Eric, I was born in a time long before yours. My tribe had no need for surnames... I was simply Godric. When formalities were needed, I was called as my father. Godric, son of Edric."  
>"But times today... Everyone has a last name."<br>"This is true."  
>"Give yourself one." Godric laughed. "Oh, what shall I name myself? Perhaps Augustos, after my master's last name?" Eric winced. After a long moment. "Take my last name. It is no good now, my Uncle will have pronounced me dead and taken the throne... Use my last name and we can pass as brothers, or father and son, if we need to desperately." Godric smiled. "I simply couldn't. I am not a Viking, Eric."<br>"You are my family. Therefore, you need a last name. My name is my father's. He always wanted a good son... One that took the job of King seriously, was intelligent, wise with education and speech. If he'd met you during his life... He would have adored you. And he would have been glad for you to call yourself a Northman." He turned and began to write, his brows furrowed in concentration.

After a few moments, he pulled back, and showed the paper to Godric. Under his name was Godric's, spelled correctly, with the addition of Northman as a last name. "See? Even looks good." Godric smiled and ran his finger lightly over his name. "It does." He pressed a kiss to Eric's cheek and rose, snagging the paper and pen. He set them on the table and looked over his shoulder at Eric. "Come, Childe, if you wish to claim your incentive." He began walking toward the bed, stripping out of his clothing as he did so. Eric smiled softly at him and rose, following.

Godric crouched under the bed and withdrew a box. "Aha, I knew it was here." He said. "What?" Godric grinned devilishly. "Do you remember when you asked me, last time we had sex, if I would teach you everything I know about sex?" Eric laughed. "I was joking... I'm pretty versed in it." He said, an air of arrogance that made Godric's evil smirk widen. "Oh, well then, you must know what this is for." He withdrew a switch of willow with the tip split back into six parts, a strip of leather attached to each one and a small shard of bone on the end. "It's a beating stick, but... It looks different." Godric grinned. "This, Childe is a flogger. And I am going to use it on you." Eric backed up, putting his hands up. "I am sorry, but you must be mad, Godric."

Godric smiled. "Oh no, Childe. I've wanted to do this to you since you offered your body to me in those caves... Do you remember your words, Eric?" Eric swallowed hard. "I submit to you..."  
>"Completely." Godric finished, approaching him. He reached up and grabbed Eric's shoulder. He squeezed near his neck, making Eric wince and drop to his knees in front of him. "I intend to have you make good on that sentence."<p>

Eric whimpered, in shock that his boy maker could have such a sadistic streak. Panicked, and trying to find any way out of his current situation, he leaned forward, pulling Godric's shaft into his mouth. The vampire groaned. "Ah... Sweet Eric..." He breathed. He brought the flogger up, running it lightly over Eric's bare arm. The younger vampire hissed, shying away from the sudden burn. He pulled away, looking down in surprise. "Each bone has its edge laced with pure silver particles... When I hit you with this, they will enter the broken skin, prolonging the healing process." Eric blinked a few times, too in shock to speak.

Finally, he looked up at Godric imploringly. "Why would you be so cruel? What have I done wrong?" Godric sighed a little. He crouched in front of Eric and stroked his cheek. "Nothing at all, my Childe. Do not mistake my actions for cruelty. I am doing this to show you a level of pleasure you have never experienced... And it is beautiful... Pain is such an aphrodisiac for our kind... Think about it..." He smiled gently. "You must trust me."  
>"I do trust you, Godric, I just... I cannot grasp the idea of allowing someone to injure me so for pleasure."<br>"Then do not seek to grasp it. Seek to submit to your maker, as you swore you would... Do not make me command you, Eric... I would like this to be of your own free will."  
>"What would you have me do?" Eric whispered, hanging his head. Godric smiled, a little sadly. "You are truly dead set against this, aren't you?" Eric paused, considering his answer. Godric grabbed his chin, lifting the Viking's face to meet his gaze. "Answer me honestly, Eric."<br>"Yes. I am not a woman, I do not wish to be beat for the enjoyment of someone else." Godric sighed but nodded. "I understand, Childe... Though you have it wrong... The flogging you were to receive would not be for my enjoyment, but yours." He said as he turned back to the box. He dropped the device back into it and kicked it gently under the bed. "Come, join me and I will pleasure you as promised." Eric rose and stripped off his shirt, but crawled into bed with his pants. "I apologize, Godric... I fear I do not really... Want to do anything tonight after all." Godric smiled sadly. "I understand. Please do not be so terribly angry with me, Eric... I was only trying to teach." He pulled the blankets over them and rolled to his side, facing away from his angry progeny.


	5. Submission

When Godric awoke the next evening, he rolled over, surprised to find Eric already awake. "Eric, were you unable to sleep?"  
>"I forced myself awake a few hours ago." Eric replied from the table. His head was down, so Godric rose and went around, surprised to find his progeny with a sheet of parchment and a pen, dipping it in the ink and writing with a shaky hand. In front of him sat three sheets, filled with Eric's blocky text.<p>

"Eric, what are you doing?"  
>"Studying." He replied simply. Godric plucked the completed sheets and sat, beginning to read them. "What is this, Eric?" He asked after a moment. "A tale."<br>"Of?" Eric stopped writing and looked over at him. "My life." Godric smiled softly. "This is very well written..."  
>"Much of it is spelled incorrectly, I know... Perhaps you'd want to go through and correct it, if it would not be a terrible bore for you to read."<br>"Of course not. Your tales of your human life interest me greatly, Eric. Come, take a break from this and hunt with me."  
>"I really am not hungry."<br>"You must keep your strength up."  
>"I can go later." Godric sighed. "You are still angry with me." He reached over and wiped a bit of blood from Eric's ear. "Please, I cannot stand your anger."<br>"And I cannot stand your attitude towards things that frighten me."  
>"I should not frighten you... I never meant to."<br>"No? Then why did you not mention your lust of torture devices? Of hurting those you love?"  
>"If you'd only let me show you, Eric... You would feel so much pleasure, the pain would be so far from your mind."<br>"You wished to beat me with a bone laced with silver. How am I to derive any pleasure from that?"  
>"I would please you at the same time, feed you, perform oral afterwards, the pain would enhance your senses to the point that any touch I gave would feel like a climax of your entire body."<br>"I find that so hard to believe."  
>"It is. And it is a far jump for our trust, but if you gave yourself to me, allowed me to take you to these heights, you would see for yourself."<p>

Eric sighed softly and picked up the pen again. "Find someone else to torture, Godric... I will not." Godric sighed sadly. He rose and placed his hands on the top of Eric's head, placing a kiss on his soft hair. "I will be back soon, My son." He dressed and slipped out the door, shutting it quietly.

VVVVV

Godric returned an hour or so later, a young woman in his embrace. "Eric, I brought a friend." Eric looked up from the paper. "I said I was not hungry."  
>"Then do what you wish with her. You have other needs humans can fulfill. Sit, my dear." The girl sat, looking around the room. Godric had glamored her into believing she was here on her own free will.<p>

Eric sighed, feeling her stare at him, and turned. "What's your name, girl?"  
>"Cassandra..."<br>"And your age?"  
>"Twenty five." Eric looked her over and nodded. He rose and went to the couch, sitting next to her. He slid a cool hand up her leg, under her dress. Cassandra giggled, placing a fragile hand over her mouth. "My apologies, sir. I do not have a man that touches me like that." Eric said nothing, feeling her warmth under his fingertips. He looked up, seeing Godric watching him from the shadows of the corner. Eric hissed, his fangs dropping moments before he was on her.<p>

VVVVV

Godric watched his progeny feed needily, and smiled weakly. Stubborn man, would rather starve than be friendly with one he was angry at. He approached Eric silently, leaning over him. "Do you wish to take pleasure within her womb?" He purred against Eric's ear. Eric snarled against her throat, pulling back and taking a big breath. He pulled her completely onto the couch and shoved her dress out of the way, tugging off his own pants. Before Cassandra could speak, he was inside her, thrusting.

Godric stepped back, watching his progeny find pleasure in the human. His face masked confusion, even a bit of sadness. He had never expected a monogamous relationship from the two of them, but Eric had never expressed an interest in anyone but him... It was a strange feeling, seeing the man he'd bedded for six years now taking pleasure in someone else. He walked over to the table and picked up Eric's papers and the pen, beginning to correct them.

VVVVV

Eric finished with the girl and sent her on her way with another glamouring. He turned to look at Godric, sitting on the couch. "Thank you."  
>"Consider it a apology gift." Godric said simply. He set the pen down. "What you've written so far is corrected. You did very well, much better than you think. I think I'm going to retire for the morning." He rose and walked to the bed, brushing a hand over Eric's bare shoulder as he passed him.<p>

Eric watched Godric lie silently for a long moment. When he figured he was asleep, he rose and approached the bed, dropping to his knees and pulling out the box. He lifted the lid and gasped sharply. There was so much more in here than a flogger. Careful to avoid the silver, Eric pulled the flogger out and set it aside before digging through the box. There was so much. Another flogger with no bones, just knots of leather, two or three strangely penis-like objects of different sizes, a strange, pear shaped item with a flared base, strips of rope and string, bottles of oil, and, in a separate box, two sets of bracelets of silver with a silver chain attaching them. Eric winced at the thought of being shackled with them, and set them back in the main box, not daring to touch. He began to place them all back in when he got a sense he wasn't alone.

The young vampire looked up, startled to see his maker, looking strangely boyish, peeking over the edge of the bed, his chin in his hands and a bemused grin on his face. "You are a snoop." Eric looked away, putting the rest of the items away quickly. In his haste, he burned himself on the silver of the flogger, hissing and retracting his hand. He shook it and pushed the box under the bed. "I apologize. I thought you were asleep."  
>"Oh no, not yet." He rolled onto his back, hanging his head over the edge of the bed to look at Eric. "Find anything you like?"<br>"I was just curious about what other torture devices you had in there."  
>"Oh ho, weren't you surprised?"<br>"I could not name half the things in that box, let alone fathom their use."  
>"Would you like me to show you?"<br>"You have shackles of silver in there..."  
>"Well normal bondage methods would be somewhat ineffective for someone of inhuman strength, do you not agree?"<br>"How many vampires have you tortured with these?"  
>"None. Most everything in there has only been used on humans, for sexual pleasure, not torture. The silver items are new... Obtained solely for you." Godric sat and and moved to the floor next to Eric. He pulled the box out again and shuffled through it. "This..." He pulled out one of the phallic objects. "Is normally used for women, but a male can use it too... To simulate a penis for masturbation." He smiled at Eric's shocked expression. "This one is the same, but is meant to be worn for prolonged periods in the anus." He said while turning the one with the flared base in his hands. "These oils are simply lubricants, works much better than saliva, especially considering our is so thick, the oil works splendidly." He withdrew another small box Eric had not peeked in and opened it, pulling out slivers of wood. "Bamboo shoots. These... I do not like, but have had partners enjoy it. They're placed under the fingernails." Eric winced. Godric shrugged. "I would never do that unless asked to do it, I find the act a bit... Well, even I have my limits." He dug around. "Of course, two floggers... The plain leather one would sting you, but the marks would disappear almost instantly with the way we heal.. And the ropes and fabric are for tying up and gagging."<p>

He sat back, looking at the array of toys laid out in front of them, then over at Eric, who has his eyes on the flogger still. Godric sighed a little and picked it up, running the strands over his palm. He winced a little when he reached the silver, but gripped it and then released, examining the wounds on his hand. His hand had begin to heal, working the particles of silver out slowly. It was completely healed within fifteen minutes.

When it had, he looked over at Eric. "So." Eric chewed his lip, thinking. "You wished to use these things on me."  
>"I still do, very much. But not at the cost of your anger at me." Eric reached out and picked up the silver flogger. He grasped one of the bone shards in his hand, much like Godric had, and opened his hand, letting it fall from his grip. "That hurts..." He said, examining his hand. Godric nodded. "It does... But, if you were to focus on say..." He reached over and began to rub Eric's groin, making the young vampire gasp. "What of the pain now?"<br>"Hurts... But I am more focused on your hand." Godric nodded. "And that is the concept. The only addition, is that when you have been struck with these, your body will become sensitive to any touch, due to the pain, thus increasing your pleasure."  
>"What's in it for you?" Godric shrugged. "I get to mark my progeny... I find whip marks beautiful, even if they do not last. And knowing you would be submitting your body to whatever I wished... That alone is enough to harden me beyond belief." He paused. "Some people... They are aroused by the mere thought of submitting to their partner's will... But I know this is not you." Eric nodded. He reached out, touching one of the phallic objects. "This all seems so strange."<br>"It is a very hushed way of performing... Looked down upon by many."  
>"Where did you learn it?"<br>"My master." Eric looked over at him. "You had him do this to you and still you wish to do it to others?"  
>"It was not the acts I hated, Eric. It was the man committing the acts. I derived much pleasure from replaying the acts with my friends in the slaves holding quarters." Eric winced a little. "It seems so barbaric."<br>"You would call me that regardless had we met under different circumstances. I am barbaric, I am old, Eric, so old... My ways have long since died out... As will yours, in time, and humans will consider what you did to live barbaric."

Eric sighed and stood. "I trust you, Godric. You're my maker, and I feel so much for you... If it pleases you to... Do these things, I am obliged to accept your request. But please... No silver, not yet." Godric stood and Eric sat on the bed so he was looking up at his maker. Godric smiled softly and stroked his cheek. "Are you sure?"  
>"Yes... But I have a request... Try to teach me your language."<br>"Why?" Eric shrugged. "You said it died out... If you teach me, you won't be the only one that knows it... And perhaps I can teach it to a progeny in the future... It doesn't have to die. And I know I enjoy conversing in my native tongue... I'm sure you do as well... If you teach me, we can." Godric smiled. "You have a deal."

Eric rose and stripped himself of his pants. Godric watched, putting the items back in the box save for a bottle of oil and the leather flogger. "Get onto the bed on your hands and knees." Godric instructed. Eric did so, his head hung. The thought of being in a position like this was embarrassing, to say the least. He was a Viking warrior, yet here he was, in a submissive wife's position, ready to be hit with a very painful looking punishment tool. The bed shifted as Godric knelt behind him. "I ask you to stay still while I'm doing this." He said, leaning over and kissing up Eric's spine. "Yes, Godric."  
>"It will be difficult." Godric warned. "This is going to be painful."<br>"I know." He grabbed Eric's shoulder and lifted him to his knees. "Put your hands on the back of your neck." He positioned his hands and kissed his knuckles before backing up off the bed. Eric shut his eyes, taking a breath to steady himself.

The first blow landed diagonally from his right shoulder down. Eric jolted, shouting. "Still!" Godric scolded. He landed a second blow before Eric recovered, diagonally down the other side of his back, making a bloody X that was already beginning to heal. Eric bit the inside of his cheek, taking shaky breaths. His fingers bit into his neck, his eyes screwed shut. He'd never felt pain like this, and most definitely had not allowed it. The blows began to come steadily, barely a moment for Eric to breathe between them. His entire back was on fire when Godric gave him a shove. Eric caught himself on his hands, looking back at Godric, his fangs extended. He hissed in pain. Godric smiled darkly. "Retract your fangs, Eric." He scolded. Eric growled and put his fangs away, hanging his head. Godric ran his hands over the healing welts before backing up again and swinging the flogger. It landed across Eric's ass and thighs, jerking him forward. "Be still!" Godric roared, landing a particularly hard blow onto the soles of Eric's bare feet. Eric cried out through gritted teeth. Godric leaned over, kissing his lower back. He backed up again, blow after blow landing on Eric's ass and thighs.

The flogger dropped with a thunk, and Godric flipped Eric, kissing him roughly. He was hard in his pants against Eric's stomach. The bigger vampire whimpered, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Godric. His entire body was hyper sensitive. The rub of the rough buckskin on his stomach and legs, Godric's smooth, cool flesh sliding over his, it sent shivers over his entire body. He pulled away and gasped Godric's name as the smaller vampire pushed his knee up, nudging Eric's balls. Godric kissed down his neck, reaching between Eric's legs. He ran a finger gently over Eric's entrance, making his progeny shudder. Godric smiled down at him. "See, that was not as bad as you were making out, now was it?" Eric groaned, arching his back against the smaller boy. "Please, Godric…" He huffed, his fingers biting into the pale hips of his maker. "So eager now… I thought you'd be sated from your earlier human."  
>"She was nothing compared to what you can do to me." Eric's voice was strained and hoarse, his teeth gritted. Godric smiled, letting his fangs drop. "And what is it that I can do to you?" He spoke, quiet and dangerous. "You… Ruin me." Eric admitted, his body deflating a little. He looked into his maker's shining green gaze. "You make me forget that I am supposed to be cold." Godric smiled softly, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair from Eric's face. "You are cold. You are ruthless, and vicious… You are a warrior, Eric… And it is beautiful… You can be all of that and still be submissive to me, Eric, it does not make you less of a man… It makes you more of one." Godric shifted his weight, sliding to the side of Eric to run his hand down the length of his body, his fingers feeling over the curves of Eric's muscles. "How?" Eric breathed, his eyes shut, focusing on Godric's soft touches. "Because you are man enough to admit that you need something more than yourself. You are man enough to admit that sharing fleshly pleasures with another man feels good… And you are man enough to look me in the eye after what I just did to you… A normal man would be angry, or ashamed, at submitting so easily and completely to a boy like myself… But not you… You, my Childe, let me roll you over and you looked me right in the eyes with a need I have never seen before." He cupped Eric's shaft. "And that is a true man."<p>

Godric moved quickly down to Eric's groin and took his member into his mouth, down his throat easily. Eric cried out, arching into his maker's mouth. He looked down, his throat catching when he met Godric's gaze. The boy vampire was beautiful, even in this position. Wide, bright eyes, filled with nothing but affection for the man he was pleasuring. It occurred to Eric that this was probably a learned look… He had been forced to be a whore for such a long time… But it didn't matter. The affection he felt toward Godric was enough. He reached down and ran his fingers through Godric's hair, fisting it gently and tugging him upwards, off of his member. He kissed the boy's lips, reaching his other hand down to loosen the strings of Godric's pants. The older vampire moved up, helping Eric free him of his pants. When he'd tugged them down far enough, Eric gripped his shaft, tugging gently to lead him upwards. He took Godric into his mouth eagerly, his tongue slipping over the swollen tip with a satisfied moan. Godric sighed through a smile, brushing Eric's hair behind his ears to see his face more fully. The Viking looked up at his maker, smiling sheepishly as he sucked contentedly on Godric.

The Viking gasped as his hair was yanked back suddenly, Godric pulling himself free of Eric's mouth. "Not so quick, Eric. This is going to be savored." He whispered, nudging Eric's nose playfully. The Viking gave a half smile, confused. Godric moved off him and crouched, and Eric heard him digging in the box again. He had a moment of panic: what was Godric going to do to him now? But he closed his eyes and relaxed. He trusted his maker not to push him too far. Godric stood again, holding a thick strip of fabric in between his hands. "What do you intend to do with that?" Godric smiled. "Tease you until you beg for release." He answered honestly, moving to tie the fabric over Eric's eyes. The Viking's face curved into a smile. "Now this, this is something I can understand." Godric laughed. "If you had any idea…"

Suddenly he was at Eric's feet, running what felt like the strips of the flogger over his soles. He shifted, smirking a little. "Are you going to tickle me to my climax, Godric?" The flogger moved up, over his legs and knees, his inner thighs. He shivered when it ran over his sensitive shaft, up his chest, down his arms. Eric moved to playfully grab at it and shouted. Godric swatted it across his stomach the instant he moved. He hissed his fangs dropping in defense. "Try it again, would you?" Godric said, but it sounded like he was near their table. Eric scowled, confused.

He lifted his arm, reaching out for his maker, and the flogger landed hard on his thighs, dangerously close to his shaft. "Care for a third try?" This time Eric knew Godric was near the door; he could hear the slight echo. "Why do you keep moving?!" Eric asked through gritted teeth, frustrated at not being able to see. "Because you keep moving." Godric whispered against his ear. Eric could feel his fangs grazing his flesh and shivered. "Because I'm trying to find you." Godric was against his other ear now. "Don't. I am everywhere for you right now. I am surrounding you… Anything you do… I will catch it… Anywhere you move, I will stop you." Godric moved again, but Eric could not hear where to; all was silent.

Eric turned his head, trying to shake the blindfold free, but Godric had tied it well. He could see nothing, but knew better than to try and remove it. "Godric… This is ridiculous…" He whispered, feeling what could have been a cool breeze over his aching shaft, or Godric's mouth. Still nothing. Eric shifted a little, turning his head, trying to pick up any noise, but there was nothing.

It felt like hours to the blindfolded Viking. No sound, no touches, only that insufferable breeze on his member, keeping it hard and making his stomach ache. "I'm going to take this thing off!" Eric finally shouted at what felt like an empty room, infuriated. He lifted his hands to remove the blindfold and Godric was on him, pinning his hands to either side of his head. "I did not instruct you to remove your blind fold, Eric." He snarled, his face inches from his progeny's. "Your point is made, Godric… I am aching for release… Please…"  
>"I know. And your begging… It is music to my cruel ears… But I am not ready for your release yet. If you try to remove your blindfold again, I will beat you." Eric hissed at him, then Godric was gone again, the pressure lifted from the bed.<p>

Eric stayed still, his eyes shut behind the blindfold, focusing on breaths he didn't need to take. He could still feel the cool breath over his shaft, and it took everything he had not to reach down and see if it really was his maker. Minutes, maybe it was hours, it felt like days, to Eric as he lay on the bed, naked and submitting.

He could feel dawn approaching in his belly, and he wondered with a panicked thought, if Godric would leave him like this all day. His question was answered however, when he finally felt his maker's cool hand grip his aching member. He let out a breath of relief, arching into the touch. Godric's other hand slid down his chest, then back up, undoing the blindfold. He pulled it off with a flourish and smiled. "Are you ready for release, my dearest friend?" He murmured. "Yes…" Eric sighed, his eyes slipping shut again as Godric tightened his grip. "Yes, please, Godric…" He choked out. He opened his eyes when Godric left the bed, and turned to look at him, panicked. He smiled a little when he saw the younger boy stripping completely from his pants. He crawled back onto the bed and leaned over Eric. "My Childe…" He purred. Eric leaned up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Godric laughed against his mouth, letting his fangs drop and split open Eric's bottom lip. Eric hissed, his own dropping. He shifted, biting Godric's lip in revenge, moaning as their blood mixed on his tongue.

Godric pulled back just enough to grab the bottle of oil and pour some onto his fingers. He slipped one into Eric and smirked when the larger man jumped, arching against his hand. "That never gets old." Eric passed him a glare, though it quickly dissipated as he ran his finger over Eric's spot.

Godric worked quickly, loosening Eric before pouring oil onto his own shaft. He leaned over Eric and caught his hips in a tight grip before slipping in, earning a moan from both of them. Godric leaned over him, moving fast and hard, too worked up to care for taking time at this point. Eric grabbed the headboard of the bed, throwing his head back and crying out, rutting his hips against Godric's for a deeper angle. Godric raked short nails down Eric's sides, drawing blood that instantly healed. Eric's entire body felt like it was floating, his senses filled with Godric's heady scent and his own aching need. He reached down to grasp himself and Godric hissed, smacking his hand away. He grabbed Eric's member instead, leaning over and piercing his neck. Eric gasped, his eyes snapping open. He grabbed ahold of his maker's back, nails biting into the soft flesh. The touches, Godric's mouth and thrusts, were all too much for Eric, he released with a begging cry, tightening around Godric. The older vampire groaned against Eric's throat and came deep inside him, stilling his motions.

Godric collapsed over Eric, nosing into his neck. Eric smiled tiredly, the sun up by this point. He traced the tattoo on his maker's back with sleepy motions. Godric smiled against his neck. "Not so bad, was it?" He whispered, finally shifting to pull his softened shaft from Eric. The Viking grunted. "Not so bad." He replied. He felt for something to wipe their bodies off and snatched one of his shirts, shifting Godric to wipe his stomach clean, then himself. He laid back down and pulled Godric back on top of him, tugging the blanket over them. "Sleep well, Eric… I may have something of interest in store for you tomorrow." Eric chuckled. "If it's any more interesting than tonight, I may die of a heart attack." Godric snorted. "You cannot… Your heart has stopped."  
>"Perhaps it will restart it." Godric looked at him. "I will simply have to stop it again." Eric smirked. "If it involves your fangs in my neck, I am entirely in agreement." Godric rolled his eyes playfully and dropped his head down to Eric's neck, falling asleep easily.<p> 


	6. New World, Old World

**1492 London**

Eric rushed into Godric's bedroom, making more noise than the older vampire thought was possible. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Eric, you are a member of the undead... You have been for over 500 years... How can you be so-"  
>"Yeah, sorry, they discovered a new country!" Eric pounced on the bed, cutting Godric off and nearly throwing his small frame off the bed. "Christ, you Viking behemoth." Godric snapped, rubbing his eyes. "Are you aware the sun has barely set?"<br>"I was eavesdropping on humans, listen!" He straddled Godric and got in his face. The older vampire shoved him away, hissing. "Let me wake up! I swear five hundred years and you still act like a teenager, when I was five hundred-" Eric sighed and rose, pacing the room, obviously ignoring Godric.

The older vampire sighed, trying to be mad at his progeny and failing. In five hundred years, he'd taught Eric nearly everything he knew, and Eric still insisted on staying. Their bond was closer than any vampire Godric had ever seen, and it made him so proud. They were settled in Europe now, London for the past three years, they had found a friendly old vampire who helped set them up with a place to stay and a way to make money.

"Come here, Eric... What are you making such a racket about?" Godric finally said, pulling his pants on. Eric pounced onto the bed. "They discovered a new world, across the sea. They're going to begin sending people over in the next few years."  
>"And?"<br>"And!? Let's sneak on a boat and go!" Godric raised an eyebrow. "Sneak on a boat and go? Eric... What are you thinking?" Eric shrugged, deflating a little at his maker's lack of enthusiasm. "We've been bouncing around Germany for three hundred years and Europe for two hundred... Why can't we bounce around a new land?"  
>"Because we know nothing of it, Eric... We are comfortable here."<br>"We have nothing interesting here."  
>"Oh? I could always give you a new language to learn. You're still learning French. Or perhaps you will let me use the silver flogger on you, something you have been putting off for five hundred years, or the shackles... Would that cure your insatiable need for amusement?" Eric scowled. "You know, in five hundred years, you have turned into a real grump in the evenings... I think you're getting old." He said as he rose from the bed. Godric was on him in a second, and Eric was pinned to the floor. "Old? Eric, you are but a child compared to me, so yes, I am old... But it is you who is mistaken for my father on the street." He teased, a slow smiled spreading on his face. Eric gave him a droll look and pushed him off. "Yes, I'm well aware... You tease me about it constantly." Godric shrugged and rose. Eric moved to the bed, watching his maker. "Won't you at least consider going to the New World?"<br>"No, Eric. You are free to go, but I am content here."  
>"But wouldn't you have to release me?"<br>"No, we can separate and still hold our bonds, just as I can release you and we can still stay together."  
>"I don't want to separate from you, though..." Eric said softly. Godric smiled back at him. "And why is that?" Eric shrugged, giving him a look that explained it all. Godric sighed, a little sadly, and went to sit with him. "Someday, Eric, we will need to go our separate ways."<br>"No, why would we?" Godric shrugged. "I cannot tell the future, Childe..."  
>"Then how do you know we will not be together forever?" Godric smiled, tucking Eric's hair behind his ear. "I suppose I do not have an answer for that either."<br>"We have the future to worry about the future." Eric whispered. Godric smiled. "If only you remembered everything I told you as well as you remember things like that." Eric smiled over at him. "I guess I am just stubborn." Godric smiled and brushed this thumb affectionately over Eric's cheekbone. "That you are... But it is something I have grown to adore about you." Eric smiled adoringly at him. Godric slid down, resting his head in Eric's lap. Eric rested his back against the wall, running his fingers through Godric's hair.

"Will you grow your hair out again?" He asked, tugging lightly on Godric's now short locks. "Perhaps, in the future."  
>"I preferred it that way." Godric smiled. "Times are changing, Eric. You may need to cut yours soon as well."<br>"No. Thank you, but no." A sigh from his lap. "I do suppose I agree... You are so much fun to lead around by your hair..." He reached up and yanked Eric's ponytail back hard enough to make the Viking yelp. "Don't be cruel unless you plan on continuing past teasing." He groaned, his neck bared so delectably to Godric. His maker sat up, keeping his hair in hand. He ran his tongue over Eric's Adam's apple. "Ah... If only your blood could sustain me... We would never need to leave to bed." He growled against his throat. Eric returned the growl and ran his hands down Godric's back. "Perhaps... We should hunt later..." Godric sighed. "As much as I would enjoy that, I promised Garrick I would meet him early this evening, so we should head that way." Eric sighed. "For what?" Godric flashed a devilish grin. "You will see, son." He said, rising and dressing. He headed to the doorway. Eric raised an eyebrow, following Godric out the door.

VVVVV

"Boys! So great to see you." Garrick was an older man at his turning, Eric guessed about fifty, though human ages meant nothing. He was nearly eight hundred, turned by a soldier from a rival army in Brittania. Godric nodded to the man, allowing him to hug each of them. "I've told you two you remind me of my sons... Such a nice sight." Eric nodded... He told the, every time he saw them.

"Come, come. Godric told me of your interests, Eric... I think you will enjoy this." He said, leading them down a dark alley. He opened a heavy door and ushered them into a barely lit room. "What is this place?" Eric asked, looking around. It looked like an operating room, tables with straps and other odd surgical looking devices. Neither man answered him, only turned to look at him. Eric froze, feeling suddenly very cornered. "What... Are you looking-" was all he managed before the older vampires were upon him, his head covered with a cloth sack.

VVVVV

Eric felt his body yanked and pulled in every which way. With his vision gone, he felt off balance and confused. He was stripped of his clothing first, before being yanked some more.

Finally he was forced into a cold, metal bed. He remembered seeing it in the corner of the room before his maker and friend had attacked him. "Godric?" Eric asked, feeling somewhat panicked as his hands were bound by straps to the bed. "Godric, please..." His legs were bound before the bag was removed from his head. Godric was smiling down at him. "Eric." He said, incredibly calm. "What are you doing? What is this?" He struggled, attempting to tear the restraint around his wrist. Godric placed a hand over the restraint. "I would not attempt that, Childe... These straps have silver chain on the inside... If you were to rip the leather surrounding it, well... It would not be pleasant."  
>"Why are you doing this?" "Because it sounds fun." Godric leapt onto the table, straddling Eric and leaning over him. "You seem to enjoy it so much when I force you to keep still... I was curious how you'd react at being kept still against your will."<br>"You could have let me know."  
>"What fun would that be?" Godric's smile grew impossibly wide. "This, Childe, is your place for tonight." Eric swallowed thickly. "Godric, I must feed..."<br>"And you will." Godric stroked his cheek. "Now... what to do with you..." Eric swallowed hard. "Is this because I mentioned the new world?" Godric laughed. "No, Eric. I have had this planned for a while now... But you mentioning your insatiable need for interesting events has assisted in my ideas for tonight." Eric swallowed hard, looking up at his maker. "Will it hurt?"  
>"Does it not always?"<br>"No... I usually enjoy the pain."  
>"Then you will enjoy this pain as well, there will be nothing more extreme than our usual fun... But this time you will not be permitted to disobey." Eric nodded, lowering his gaze. Even with over five hundred years of practice, it was incredibly difficult to obey Godric when they were in the throes of passion. Godric had had to obtain forty five floggers over the years, mostly due to him snapping them over Eric's insolent ass.<p>

Godric slid off of Eric and walked to another table. Eric could hear the clinking of metal, but could not see around Godric's form. "No silver, right?"  
>"Perhaps." Godric said nonchalantly, shrugging. Eric took a deep breath. "You can always say no, Childe." Godric reminded him patiently. "No, I mean, I agreed to submission the first time you showed me those devices... And I have not been disappointed, nor have I regretted it."<br>"And this is just one more step." Godric turned, holding a simple spoon. Eric chuckled. "Are you going to force feed me human food?" Godric laughed. "Of course not, I have no intention of making you sick tonight." He walked over to the table and pulled over another table, above Eric's head so he could not see. Eric watched Godric intently, adoration in his eyes despite the situation he was in.

Godric met his gaze finally and smirked. "Close your eyes." Eric did as he was told. He preferred keeping his eyes shut during moments like this anyways... In all this time submission did not come easy to him. He had considered mentioning perhaps a role of less submission and more dominance to Godric, but feared his maker's reaction. Eric was ripped from his thoughts as the copper spoon was placed on his chest, underneath his pectoral. It was heated to the point that it burned his flesh, the sudden pain and smell gagging him. He opened his eyes and looked at Godric, his eyes round. The older vampire smiled, removing the spoon and lifting it above Eric's head again, where a candle was sitting.

Eric's eyes welled with red tears, his body already healing the wound, but not making the current pain any better. Godric returned with the spoon, and this time ran it down the center of Eric's chest. The young vampire screamed, arching. His right hand jerked instinctively, snapping the leather. Eric screamed again when he felt the silver hit his wrist. He looked at Godric, his breath coming fast. Godric only smiled. "I did warn you." Eric sobbed. "Please, Godric!" He panted. Godric wiped the blood from his cheek and slipped his finger into his own mouth, a slow smile forming on his face. "Do you realize how beautiful you look when you are crying?" Eric screwed his eyes shut, letting out a choked sob. "Godric..." He whispered. "Shh, Childe... You know by now that your pleas fall on deaf ears when with me."  
>"Why are you so cruel?" Godric smiled and leaned down. Against Eric's ear, he whispered. "Because you love it so..." He set the spoon down on Eric's stomach, directly above his belly button, and Eric screamed, the pain of the silver biting into his wrist momentarily forgotten.<p>

Godric leaned down, silencing his scream with a not unkind kiss. Eric kissed back needily, leaning into his maker's embrace. Godric straddled him without missing a beat, reaching back to fist his hair. "Bastard..." Eric whispered against his mouth. He shifted to hold Godric, wincing when the silver bit a new spot of unbroken flesh on his skin. Godric smiled, chuckling against Eric's kiss swollen lips. He pulled back and shifted, settling down onto Eric's erection. "Hm... Even in pain, you are as hard as a stone..." He stroked Eric's cheek. "Because of you."  
>"Surely I cannot have that much power over you, Eric."<br>"But you do." Eric assured him, locking gazes with him. Godric shook his head, sighing sadly. "You must find pleasure in others."  
>"No. You are what I need."<br>"But the future... You will grow tired of me, Eric." Eric sighed. "I have not grown tired of you in over five hundred years, what is a few thousand more?" Godric gave Eric a patient, melancholy smile. "You still have so much to learn about us, Eric."  
>"And you will teach me, as you have... Stop thinking so intensely on matters that do not concern us. If I grow bored of your flesh, I will seek others, as will you, and we can still come back to each others' arms at the end of the night. We are not bound by human constraints anymore, is this not what you are always pounding into my head?" Godric smiled. "I am... As you are always telling me that some of humanity is not so bad." Eric shrugged. "I am your progeny... You always know better." Godric snorted. "That is questionable." Eric sighed, arching his hips against Godric's groin. "Please, Godric... Stop this senseless talking... We have time for talk later... I am aching." Godric smiled. "Oh, so eager, my Chlide." He slipped off of him once more, making Eric groan in defeat. "Sire..." He breathed, shutting his eyes. "Ah. Hush."<br>"But..." Godric slapped him across the face, hard enough to snap Eric's head to the side. "I said hush." Eric's eyes widened, the sting on his cheek letting him know that really had happened. Godric struck him regularly when they were playing, but never his face, always his ass or his hands.

Eric looked over at his maker, his mouth moving a bit, but no words coming out. "If you insist on speaking I will gag you with a silver mouthpiece." Eric's mouth snapped shut, his expression still shocked. Godric walked circles around the bed, letting his fingers play over various areas he knew to be highly erogenous for his progeny. When he reached the foot of the bed for the third time, he grabbed the sides of it and shoved, sending it slamming against the nearby wall and overturning. Eric shouted, surprised, and hissed as the leather on all four restraints snapped, silver now burning his wrists and ankles. "Damnit!" He hissed, his fangs dropping. Godric was on him in a second, and slapped him again, across the other cheek. "I said silence, Eric, I swear I will bind you completely in silver." Eric gave a quiet sob, hanging his head. Godric leaned down, reaching under the table and loosening each strap. Eric fell to the floor facedown, and pulled his knees under him, keeping his forehead on the cold cement. Godric stroked his hair before wrapping his ponytail around his fist. He rose and yanked up, walking and dragging his progeny across the room. Eric hissed and grabbed Godric's wrist, but moved as well as he could with his maker. Fighting was useless, he learned early on in their twisted form of a relationship.

Godric lifted Eric and shoved him against the wall. "Stay still." He instructed Eric. The Viking nodded, lowering his head. His hair had freed itself in the tugging, and fell around his face messily. He could hear movement from Godric but dared not look up for fear of a reprimand. Finally, the movement ceased. Eric could smell blood, human, and still warm. Godric ran a finger under his chin. "Look up, Eric. Look at me." He did, and nearly collapsed. Godric had dipped most of his body in blood, still fresh. "Come. I said you could feed, did I not?" Eric went forward, dropping to his knees. He began to eagerly lick the blood from his maker's body, moaning approvingly. He reached his shaft and sucked playfully as he cleaned it of blood, looking up at Godric, who only smiled.

Though it took a while, Eric cleaned Godric of all of the blood on his pale skin. When he licked the last bit from his maker's neck, he grasped his shoulders, allowing his fangs to penetrate the smooth neck. Godric moaned, tilting his head to give his progeny better access. His hand slid over Eric's back and rear, giving a healthy squeeze and a slap, signalling Eric's time to stop feeding. The young vampire dropped back to his knees, his face a bloody mess. Godric smirked. "Are you still aching, Childe?" "Very much." Eric admitted. "Good... That teasing you insisted on doing while you were cleaning me very nearly sent me into a fit. Come." He walked over to another bed, this one with a mattress, stained questionable colors. Godric stretched out on the mattress and motioned for Eric to join him. He pulled his young progeny over him in a straddle. "You will ride me tonight."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Come on, Eric... You cannot tell me that in five hundred years, you never wanted to flip me over and take some control back? You are a Viking warrior, Eric, vampire or not. It is only understandable." Eric smiled a bit. It was eerie, at times, how easily Godric seemed to read his mind. Though it came with being a maker, he assumed.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Eric nodded. "Thank you, Godric." The boy nodded, lacing his fingers behind his head to watch his progeny. Eric's lip disappeared between his teeth, feeling put on the spot. He took a breath, determined to perform well for his maker. He spat in his hand and reached back. He closed his eyes, groaning contentedly as he pleasured himself. "Please, Eric..." Godric whispered, and Eric could hear him beginning to come apart. He smirked, looking down at his maker as he began to move against his fingers, teasing the older vampire. Godric hissed, dropping his hands to slide them up Eric's thighs. The Viking smirked, removing his hand and moving down, pulling Godric's shaft into his mouth. Godric moaned, his back arching. "You bastardly tease..." He snarled. Eric smiled around him and rose, straddling him once more. Without hesitation, he dropped himself onto the boy's shaft, tossing his head back with a strangled moan. Godric's hands went to his hips as Eric began to pump against him, lowering himself to catch their mouths in a messy kiss, fangs breaking each other's lips and tongues. Godric ran his nails down Eric's back, bloodying it, before grasping his ass to guide his thrusts. Eric lowered his head, resting it on his maker's shoulder as he rode him, all thoughts gone save for pleasing his closest companion.

Godric pressed delicate kisses down his shoulder, one hand guiding his hips, the other on the back of his neck. Eric's breath caught and he began to move faster, lifting almost completely off Godric before slamming back down. The older vampire hissed, arching his hips up and slamming Eric down as he released. Eric groaned, feeling himself be filled. Godric moved quickly, pulling Eric off him and up to his face, sucking his shaft into his mouth. Eric groaned, reaching his own climax within moments of his maker beginning to suck at his ready member. His hands found the wall as he groaned Godric's name, releasing down into his awaiting mouth.

VVVVV

Godric dressed Eric with a surprising amount of care. "The sun is going to be up soon... We must go home." He said quietly. Eric grunted in approval, his mind still in their afterglow. Godric smiled softly at him, stroking his cheek as he pulled his own clothes on.

VVVVV

Back in their own bed, Godric played with Eric's hair sleepily. "A ship for weeks, waiting to get to the new world... We would be able to do none of these things... Could you stand that?"  
>"No... Probably not."<br>"So here is a good place for us... Where you can find sleep in my embrace daily, am I wrong?"  
>"No, Godric... The new world may be a place for us someday... But here, here is the place for us now. The place for me." He pulled Godric close to him, resting his chin on his maker's shoulder and closing his eyes.<p> 


	7. New Feelings

**London – 1642**

Eric sighed and rose, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "It's barely sunset!" He snarled as he threw open the door. He sighed visibly when he saw the royal guard standing with a solemn face. "Eric, who is it?" Godric padded out from the bedroom and sighed. "What does he want?" He whispered. "My services, of course." He waved at the guard. "Let me put a shirt on." He walked back to the bedroom, shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

VVVVV

Eric flung himself onto the bed at nearly one in the morning, pulling the pillow over his head. "Godric?" He called after a moment, lifting the pillow. "Godric?" He rose and walked through the small house, scowling when he did not find his maker. He stretched out on the couch and plucked up a book, waiting for Godric to arrive.

VVVVV

When it neared dawn, Godric slipped into the house. "And were where you?" Eric asked, not looking up from the book. "Out feeding, did I need permission?" Eric rolled his eyes up to look at his maker. "I smell sex on you."  
>"And?" Godric chuckled and walked past Eric, tugging his ponytail. "What did his majesty want?" He asked as he disappeared into the bedroom. Eric followed after a moment, leaning on the doorframe. "The same thing he always wants… To watch me feed on people… It's a very strange obsession the king has for our kind."<br>"It keeps us safe and protected, I'll take it."  
>"Then why don't you be his plaything next time… I feel like an underpaid prostitute." Godric laughed, crawling into their bed. "Ah, I did that enough in my human life, Eric… And I was very underpaid. Plus, he enjoys your Viking physique, what would he want with a permanent sixteen year old with no body to speak of and an unbelievable hatred of humans?" Eric snorted. "Surely someone wants your body, or you wouldn't smell of whore."<br>"I have had over a thousand years to perfect my sexual technique… Of course I will use it to my advantage. Come to bed, Eric, the sun is nearly up." Eric nodded, stripping his shirt off and crawling into their shared bed. He rolled so his back was facing Godric, but the boy took no mind, moving close and slinging an arm around his hips.

VVVVV

Eric scowled to himself, feeling the sun reach its height. He simply could not find sleep. It should not have bothered him, Godric sleeping with others, but it did, immensely. They'd been together all this time, and it was incredibly rare that they slept with others, and they had kept their sexual escapades open to one another… Eric never slept with a woman or man unless Godric was in the room… He had a hidden hope that Godric would join in one evening. Yet tonight, his maker had entered reeking of sex and had offered not even a single description, Eric did not know if his partner was male, female, vampire, or human. Jealousy? Could someone such as himself grow jealous? It was possible; he was sure, but unlikely. Sharing of ladies was commonplace when he was a human… But he had never been with one partner for seven hundred years.

And then there was the small issue with his agreement to their king, Charles. Turmoil was brewing within Parliament, and Charles had a feeling something big was going to happen. He'd requested Eric join his army, fight at night, infiltrate and use his skills to better London. As a Viking warrior, a battle is impossible to turn down, especially when one is offered a healthy sum of money for his skills. So he had agreed. He knew that Godric would be furious, but he could not help himself. Why had he not told his maker? Even he did not know the answer to that question.

Finally, mere hours before nightfall, Eric's tired mind slipped into slumber.

VVVVV

Eric woke later in the evening, and rolled to find his maker's cool body. He scowled when the bed was empty and sat up. "Godric?" He called, but already knew the house was as empty as their bed. Eric rose and dressed, glancing through quickly. Gone again. He slipped out into the cool night to search for dinner, putting the concern for his maker out of his mind.

Eric wandered the streets, head raised, looking confident, and proud. He knew that this attracted more people than looking human did. Soon enough, a small young woman approached him. "Sir?" He looked down, putting on his best charming smile. "Good evening, miss. Can I help you with anything?"  
>"Yes, sir… My puppy… He's gotten himself stuck in my basement, and I can't reach him. I've only had him a few weeks and he's quite skittish… I'm afraid he'll bite… Could you please help?" Eric had to force the smile to stay on his face. Rescue a puppy? Was this lady serious?<p>

"Of course, miss, anything to help a pretty lady. Lead the way." She gasped and hugged him. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She took his hand, leading him down the street. "My name is Michelle, by the way." She said as they walked. "Eric." He answered simply. "Nice to meet you, Michelle." She stopped in front of a terribly run down house and opened her door. "I'm afraid I do not have much to offer in the way of food or drink… I was just so concerned about my Driscoll. Please, come in, I'll show you the basement."  
>"It is no problem. Oh, Michelle…" He shut the door as she turned, locking gazes with him. His smile grew predatory. "Michelle, will anyone be coming over tonight?" He asked in a hypnotic voice. "No, Sir… Not many people to see me nowadays."<br>"Splendid… Now, I am rather hungry."  
>"I have a few biscuits from today's breakfast…"<br>"Oh no, I'm hungry for you." He said, his fangs dropping. He grabbed her and pulled her close, piercing her neck as he began to feed. Michelle let out a surprised squeak, grabbing his shoulders.

Eric drank until he was sated, setting her carefully into the chair. "Michelle, look at me again, dear." He said softly. She did so, her eyes tearful. "I am going to get your puppy now… This never happened. I came into your home and you showed me the basement… I have been down there all this time. Do you understand?"  
>"Yes, Sir."<br>"Good girl." He darted off, slipping into the basement as she came out of her glamoured stupor. Eric climbed the stairs a few moments later with an underfed Shepherd puppy in his arms. The puppy was wiggling wildly, not sure what to make of the walking dead man holding him. He leapt out of Eric's arms when he saw Michelle, and rushed up to her. She gasped and scooped him up. "Oh thank you, Sir! Thank you so much, how can I ever repay your kindness?" Eric smiled and waved a hand. "No need, ma'am. You keep a close eye on that puppy, he was very nearly caught up to the point even I couldn't reach him."  
>"Oh, did he bite you?"<br>"Not at all, he's a sweet boy." He reached out and scratched the dog behind the ear. "I'll be on my way now, you have a pleasant night, ma'am." She swooned helplessly when Eric flashed her a debonair smile. He slipped out the door and into the night.

VVVVV

Eric was leaned over a piece of paper, writing rapidly when the door opened and Godric entered. "You are home." He said, surprised. Eric looked up. "Of course I am, why would I not be?"  
>"I thought you may take the opportunity to enjoy the night."<br>"I went out. But I was home within a reasonable hour."  
>"What did you do?" Godric asked, taking a seat at the table with Eric. The blonde shrugged, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Walked around a bit, saved a puppy, fed off his owner." Godric gave a laugh. "You saved a puppy? Whatever for?"<br>"Because it was the easiest way to get myself fed. A girl begged me to rescue her puppy, which had gotten incredibly tangled up and scared in her basement… So she took me to her home, I fed from her, and I saved her little dog. A cute thing too."  
>"The girl or the dog?"<br>"Both." Godric laughed. "I should have known you would take pleasures alone at some point." He joked. Eric looked up at him, his brow furrowed. "I am not sure what you mean."  
>"You had sexual intercourse with her, yes? Hence your cute comment…"<br>"No." Eric looked back down to continue writing. "No?"  
>"That is what I said." Eric replied, a little snappy. "I do not feel the need to copulate with a different person regularly."<br>"Oh? What sort of vampire are you then?" Godric teased lightly, running his hand over Eric's. "I am a vampire that knows that the pleasure he derives from another vampire, namely his maker, is more than likely the best he will ever derive anywhere, and from anyone. So I am the type of vampire that does not seek out sexual pleasures on a whim." Eric set his pen down with a little force and rose from the table. "It is nearly dawn, I am going to retire."  
>"Eric." Godric said, quiet but commanding. "I am tired, Godric." Eric answered, not turning back to him. "Eric." His voice was sterner this time. "What?" Eric asked in a sigh. "What is bothering you?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Eric I will get it out of you by force." Eric shrugged. "Then I suppose you will have to use force. Good night, Godric." He walked into the bedroom, shedding his shirt on the way. Godric scowled and followed him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face the smaller vampire. "Eric, why are you being so sharp with me?"<br>"Because I am tired."  
>"And you, Viking prince, are a terrible liar." Eric shrugged. "I do suppose I had better brush up on that, seeing as my release is impending." Godric pulled back, surprised. "Why would you think that?" Eric rolled his eyes, another shock to Godric's system. His progeny was never so blatantly rude to him. "It is obvious, Godric." He freed his arm from his maker's grip and pulled back the covers. Godric grabbed his hair and yanked, flooring him. "I suggest you remember who you are speaking to, Eric." Eric winced, reaching up to try and free his hair from Godric's grip. "Let me go, please."<br>"Not until you explain your sudden change… I barely recognize you." Godric spat, still shocked by Eric's appallingly rude behavior.

Eric only sighed, still working to get Godric's hands out of his hair. Godric yanked back again, bringing Eric flat to the floor. "As your maker, I command you to tell me what is going on." He said, finally freeing his hand of Eric's hair. The Viking shook his head, rubbing where it had been pulled the hardest. "You are having sex with other people nightly now."  
>"And?"<br>"That is what is going on."  
>"I may be getting senile in a thousand years, Eric, but my copulation practices should have nothing to do with you becoming an insolent child for no reason."<br>"You would rather fuck them than me!" Eric cried, and immediately covered his mouth. Godric leaned back, his eyebrows raised. He sat on the bed with a thunk. "Are you… Jealous?" He asked, hesitant to even speak the word. Eric sighed. He looked away from Godric. "I suppose I am."  
>"Eric, it is impossible for you to get jealous over something so simple."<br>"It isn't simple! You and I have been together for seven hundred years. In that time, I can count the number of men and women you and I have fucked outside of one another on my hands! And we were always together doing it."  
>"I am still somewhat confused."<br>"Maybe you are getting old." Eric muttered, and Godric slapped him across the face. Eric winced, closing his eyes. "I can only assume you have found a great attraction with someone else… And will soon turn them as you turned me… And you will release me. So I am learning to do things without you." He said, his teeth gritted.

"Eric... I have no intention of releasing you. I have no intention of making another progeny any time soon, if ever, either." Eric looked up at Godric. "But... You've been with someone else."  
>"I am a vampire, Eric... As are you. Surely, you don't expect us to settle down and begin a family."<br>"Don't be mean."  
>"Why not? You've been unbearably rude to me all night. For what reason? I chose to take pleasure in a different person? I am your maker and your companion, Eric. Not your partner or your spouse."<br>"But, your feelings toward me..."  
>"Are still the same. You constantly want to have sex, yes?" Eric nodded. "Then do it. I will not be hurt... Your bed is here, by my side. We are companions, nothing more... Did you think we were?" Eric rose slowly and sat on the bed. "Of course not." He said softly. Godric frowned. "You did... You believed I was getting into a monogamous relationship with you."<br>"No, I knew that was never going to happen... I just... We have always shared and told each other things involving that... But last night, and tonight, you offered me nothing, not a scrap of detail."  
>"Because you did not ask, Childe." Eric shrugged. "I apologize, maker... I have a lot on my mind."<br>"Such as?" Eric looked over at him sadly. "I am going to war." Godric frowned. "I hope you are joking."  
>"I am not. There is an impending war brewing between the Parliament and the King... He requested my assistance in fighting if something were to break out... And it looks like it has. I heard on the streets tonight."<br>"Tell him no!"  
>"I already gave my word."<br>"Without consulting me?"  
>"I had planned on bringing it up to you... But you did not seem interested in knowing what happened to me at the King's, so it did not matter. It is too late to withdraw my agreement now."<p>

Godric lunged at him, furious. "You fool! You could die!" Eric looked up at him sadly. "I honestly do not care."  
>"Eric..." Godric looked down at his progeny sadly. "You are my closest friend... My only progeny. Why do you do things like this?" Eric looked away. "What's done is done."<br>"We could glamour the idea from his mind." Eric shook his head. "No. I need some time away anyway. Perhaps it will allow me to get the stupid notion of love from my mind."  
>"Please, do not be this way."<br>"It is the right thing to do, Godric! I am a warrior, I always will be."  
>"We have no concept of right or wrong, Eric! For our kind there is survival or death, and this is not how you survive." Eric shrugged. Godric reached over and stroked his cheek. "Eric, please to not make me forbid you from joining this human battle... I would very much appreciate it if you chose to stay with me... On your own." Eric nodded slowly. "Yes, Godric... I will go talk to the King tomorrow." He said quietly. Godric nodded. "Come, join me in bed then, my Childe." He stripped his shirt off and crawled under the covers, opening his arm for Eric. The young vampire laid down, putting his head on his maker's silent chest.<p> 


	8. He's Gone

Eric was already gone when Godric awoke the next evening. He stretched himself out in their bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the bar above them. Eric confession last night had floored him. He had never intended to make his progeny think that they could be lovers... But it was his own fault for not pressing the issue early on, when Eric first confessed feelings for him. He rose and dressed, opening the door and slipping into the night.

VVVVV

"Ah, Godric." The vampire looked up from his thoughts and scowled at the man approaching him. "Who are you?"  
>"My name is Mikkael. Garrick sent me to fetch you." Godric nodded. "Of course." He followed the man through the streets. "Did you hear? We are going to war." Mikkael said as they walked. Godric nodded. "I was told last night... Terrible news." He said without emotion. "I guess the king has a secret weapon, as it were, a strong warrior, but no one knows who it is... The King is refusing to say." Godric nodded, immediately knowing who. "Would be a shame if he was unable to fight this King's war." Mikkael nodded. "It would be. I am a very active supporter of the King, regardless of what my family says. I wish I could go fight for him."<br>"Why can you not?" Mikkael smiled back at him. "I'm retarded. They don't trust me with a weapon." "That would stop the King from allowing you to join?"  
>"No, but it would stop my parents from allowing me to... So I work for Garrick... Strange things he asks me to do, simple stuff you think he would be able to do."<br>"Like?"  
>"Go pick up meat or beer for the bar, take the linens to wash, things of that nature."<br>"Perhaps he just wants to keep you busy."  
>"I would agree with you, son, but when the sun goes down, he does it all himself. To be honest, I have never seen him during the day."<br>"He has a skin condition... Did you not know that?" Mikkael scowled, looking back at Godric. "What do you mean?" Godric smiled patiently. "Have you never noticed his pale complexion?"  
>"Well, yes..."<br>"It is because he cannot go into the sun for very long."  
>"Oh I see, he burns easy, huh?" Godric laughed at the irony. "You could say he simply roasts outside." Mikkael nodded. "Do you got it too?" Godric nodded. "I do. You could say it is genetic."<br>"What are you to him anyways? His grandson?" Godric snorted. "No, no, we are just friends."  
>"How'd you get the skin thing then?"<br>"My father had it, my brother and I were both made to have it." Mikkael nodded slowly, trying to understand. "You got a funny accent... Where you from?"

"Mikkael!" The young man jumped, startled, as Garrick emerged from the shadows. "Thank you for fetching him boy, now shoo... And I insist you do not bore my comrades with your tireless questions." He tossed a few coins to Mikkael, who grinned and nodded, hurrying off.

Garrick turned his attention to Godric and rolled his eyes. "Splendid boy, and so dumb I need not even glamour him to make him forget things. Come, come.. I have something important to discuss with you." Godric nodded. "Of course." Garrick led him down into his home and into a very beautiful office. "Take a seat." He said, sitting at his desk and digging through some papers. "I assume you have heard by now that the King is going to war with the Parliament."  
>"I have."<br>"How are you and Eric doing? Have you released him?" Godric shook his head. "I have not."  
>"Has he told you of the King's intentions?"<br>"To use him in the war? Yes. I demanded he glamour the King into forgetting that he had ever considered it. That is where he is now." Garrick smiled, a little sad. "Godric... The King is massing his armies tonight. I do not know where Eric told you he was, but it is not with the King." Godric scowled. "He's doing what?"  
>"He's gathering humans as we speak to fight. That was what I needed to speak to you about, to tell you not to answer your door for the next few evenings. If the King knows of Eric's true nature, he most assuredly knows of yours, as you are his lover." Godric pulled back a little. "I am not Eric's lover, I am his maker."<br>"You two are not in a relationship? But the time I brought you to the dungeons..."  
>"We fuck, as do most vampires... That is all."<br>"I have yet to fuck my progeny, and she is a beautiful young woman." Godric smiled, a little confused. "I apologize, Garrick, but... My relationship with Eric is nothing more than a companion."  
>"Makers, in my experience usually hold a fatherly role to their progenies. Did yours not?"<br>"She did. She was very motherly to me... But I was but a child when she made me, just sixteen. Things were different."  
>"Things are not so very different, Godric. I can see the love you have for each other."<br>"Love is a human emotion. We cannot feel love, or affection. We feed from humans, we fuck for amusement, and we kill. We do not love."  
>"Ah, Godric... You have been scorned in your life. Vampires feel emotions as would any human, more intensely, perhaps, but it is there... How did you react when Eric told you of his plan to join the King's army?"<br>"I was furious."  
>"Why?"<br>"He's going to get himself killed! He's fighting a war that is not ours to fight! He cannot die for a cause that is not worth it."  
>"Yet you feel nothing for him?"<br>"He is my progeny, I do not want to see him dead." Garrick smiled. "They why have you not released him? How long have you two been together?"  
>"Approximately seven hundred years. A few over now."<br>"Quite a long time for a maker to remain attached to his progeny... I was released quite early, as were you, I remember saying."  
>"I will release Eric when we are both ready to be free of each other." Garrick smiled. "Because you have love for him."<br>"What does this all matter for?!"  
>"Eric is going to that war, Godric. You cannot stop him at this point. Chances are that he is already in the armory... But you can save yourself."<br>"Eric will not go to this war." Godric snapped. "He is an adult vampire at this age, and free to make his own choice." Godric rose, furious. His fangs descended. "No!" He snarled. Garrick stood and circled the desk quickly. "Put those fangs away, Godric! You are aware that I can send you to the Authority for simply raising your voice to me?" Godric retracted his fangs and righted the chair, sitting back down. "Apologies, Garrick... You and I have been friends for so many years, it is still a new thing for me to see you as a leader." Garrick smiled warmly and patted Godric's shoulder, taking a seat back at the desk. "It is alright, Godric. This Authority business... If I can be frank, I do not think it is going to last very long. I have no idea what they hope to prove by making this sort of a jump to... Civilized law... I guess it is so we can remain in hiding easier. The idea of myself as a Sheriff of any number of vampires is laughable... I rarely speak to the vampires in this town, save for you and your progeny. But I digress... It is a few hours from dawn... I would highly recommend staying here, just in case the King has planted guards outside your door. As for Eric... Because you have not released him... I would call him now, if you intend to remove him from this battle." Godric sighed softly. He nodded, fearing for Eric. He rose and went to the doorway, closing his eyes and focusing on Eric. "Eric... Eric, please come to me..."

VVVVV

Eric stood in the armory, allowing the humans to fit him with armor. He shuddered suddenly, and heard Godric begging for him. He screwed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to run to the man he loved. His stomach ached, both from his resistance to the call, and the pain he knew Godric would endure when he realized Eric was not going to come home.

Godric tapped his fingers on the wood, feeling Eric's pain. He knew, deep down... "He's refusing the call." Garrick rose, offering a comforting hand. "I could involve the authority... Tell them that Eric is putting us at risk for being found out... They could bring him by force."  
>"No." Godric said after a moment of hesitation. "No. If this is what he wishes... Then so be it. He and I were fighting last night... He is so furious with me that I don't even think a command would make him listen."<br>"What did you two fight over? If you don't mind me asking." Godric shrugged and sat down in the chair. "Me having sex with other people."  
>"Oh? What is wrong with that if you aren't in a relationship?"<br>"He was under the notion that we are."  
>"And why do you refuse to be? It is obvious that you love him deeply, Godric."<br>"Love is not an emotion that we feel!" Godric snapped. "Then what emotion do you feel for him? That makes you act this way at the thought of losing him?"  
>"I... I honestly cannot answer that, Garrick."<br>"Because it is an emotion that you have not dealt with as a human."  
>"That is untrue. I loved my parents, my family."<br>"But you have never loved another on a deeper, intimate level. A level where his needs and his protection is higher than your own. That is what you feel for Eric, is it not?" Godric hung his head, nodding. Garrick smiled. He rose and clapped Godric on the shoulder. "My boy... After over fifteen hundred years... You have finally found your first love... And seeing how you are now... More than likely, your only."  
>"So what do I do about it? I do not know love or affection... I know sex, and killing..."<br>"You tell him."  
>"He knows I have affection for him."<br>"But does he know that you love him? Truly and deeply?"  
>"I... I cannot answer that."<br>"Let me see what I can get the Authority to do to get him home in one piece, okay?" Godric nodded. "It will take a few weeks, word is hard to get out of London with this war brewing." Godric nodded. "Until then... Keep calling for him... His anger at you is only temporary." Godric nodded a third time. Finally he looked up. "Thank you."  
>"It is my honor. I do not know why you were not made Sheriff of this area, your age and wisdom..."<br>"The Authority and I do not get along. I have met a member just once... And nearly gave him the True Death... I do not even know that they will help you if they know it is my progeny they would be saving."  
>"We shall see. Now go rest... Dawn is soon."<p>

VVVVV

Eric pulled himself from the ground, taking a deep breath of the warm evening air. He could smell blood and flesh burning and rotting, and it immediately took him back to his last day as a human. He stood and stretched, brushing dirt from his hair. In the back of his mind, he still felt Godric's call, but he had ignored it so long now that he was not sure if it was real or fantasy. He rose and set his hand on one of his comrades shoulders, making the boy jump. "Eric!" He cried, surprised. It was a boy no more than fifteen, and looked much like Godric. "I thought you had perished on the battlefield today, where were you?"  
>"That is a secret. Where are the enemies?"<br>"Across the river... They retreated for now, but we expect them back soon." Eric nodded. "I am going to sneak across... See what I can do to infiltrate."  
>"Eric, that is suicide." The Viking grinned. "And I am the perfect man for that job." He patted his friend's shoulder and walked off, disappearing into nearby tree cover.<p>

VVVVV

"Godric? Godric, you must feed." Garrick said, running his hand over Godric's shaggy hair. "You haven't fed for days."  
>"I am not hungry."<br>"You are famished, I can see it. Come now. Feed with me. I have a splendid girl who is more than willing... Perhaps she will fulfill another need for you, if you ask." Godric shut his eyes tightly. "Go away, Garrick."  
>"I am sure my messenger has reached the Authority figurehead nearby. We should be hearing word back soon." Godric shook his head. "It does not matter."<p>

It had been three weeks since Eric left for war, a pointless war, from what the papers were proclaiming. The Parlaiment was stronger and more well armed... All Charles had was a vampire. Godric felt tears brewing beneath his closed lids. He could still feel Eric, so he knew he was alive... But he felt so much pain and hunger from his progeny, it was nearly killing him.

"I could go to him..." He whispered to Garrick finally. "I could go and fight by his side."  
>"The war has begun, Godric. If you were to show up now, they would think you a spy, and get yourself and Eric both killed. No. Wait a while more. Wait for word back from the Authority."<br>"Fuck the Authority!" Godric snapped, his fangs dropping. He hated swearing, found it uncouth and incredibly rotten, but his care for those around him had degenerated with his care for himself in the past weeks. Garrick sighed patiently, patting Godric's shoulder. "Trust your Viking to be safe. Have faith."  
>"Faith is for weak minded humans who insist on a power greater than themselves."<br>"As do we, Godric. Lilith... She is highly similar to the God of humanity."  
>"She would have cared none for this ridiculous battle, bloodshed... She would save one of her own, if she were real." Garrick smiled sadly. "Have faith, Godric. And feed. You must feed."<br>"I. Am. Not. Hungry." Godric said, his eyes flashing dangerously. Garrick only sighed. "Fine. But if you waste away before Eric returns, he will never forgive himself."  
>"It will have been his fault."<br>"Don't say things you do not mean, Godric. You love him, so deeply it is killing you. If you did not, you would not be allowing yourself to perish because of sadness."  
>"Sadness." Godric scoffed. "I hate human emotions. They do nothing but injure and destroy... I should have never made a progeny." Garrick sat down on the bed with Godric. "Why did you turn him, Godric? A thousand years, and you had no urge to turn someone... Why him?" Godric looked at his hands.<p>

"He was brave on the battlefield... It was beautiful, seeing the way he fought. He had no care for anyone but his comrades, ultimately what killed him... He pushed one of his friends out of the way of an enemy's sword and recieved it in his own stomach. But still he fought on. He fought until his friends dragged him away from the battle, to a hiding place in the woods, so that he would die a King's death, instead of simply a warrior... It was there I found him. I killed both his comrades, and had intended to kill him... A warrior's blood is simply delectable to me... But then I saw him." Garrick smiled a little at Godric's retelling.  
>"Have you ever looked at his eyes?"<br>"Oh yes, they are quite stunning." Godric smiled distantly. "They are... Even fading, so close to death, his eyes captured me. If I were to know what being glamoured felt like... I am sure that is the closest thing to it. Even seeing me... He thought I was Death, but he was still ready to fight me. He called me a swine for murdering his friends... I had to laugh at his bravery. Only someone like him would be willing to battle Death himself... And he... Reminded me of someone, at the time."  
>"Who?"<br>"An old friend, from my human life." He said with a soft smile. "Had my friend not perished... I can think that Eric is probably very similar to what he would look like."  
>"That's very kindhearted of you."<br>"It just is what it is... Upon seeing Eric, lying there, I knew he was to be my progeny..." Garrick smiled gently at Godric and brushed his hair back. "He will come back to you, son. Eric is in love with you... I do not know that he has loved anyone else in his life, but even if he has, it does not matter... He will be with you for eternity, if you allow it." Godric nodded. Garrick rose. "Now, will you come feed?" He shook his head. "I really do not feel up to it."  
>"When Eric returns, I can almost guarantee he will want you with him, hunting, more than likely fucking... If you are not healthy, it will not be an enjoyable homecoming." Godric sighed and nodded. "Eric... Eric... Please come home to me..." He whispered as he rose and followed Garrick from the room.<p>

VVVVV

Eric landed hard on the soldier underneath him. A quick glance around proved no one was watch, so he leaned down, tearing the man's throat open. He stilled with a barely audible gurgle. Eric rose, pulling the sword from his side and wiping his face, before catching the next soldier and throwing him with an incredible force. He grinned a little bit. 'Eric...' Eric shuddered and shook his head. "Not now!" He snarled at nothing. The distraction proved ill timed, a soldier came around his side and ran the sword through him. He stumbled backwards, holding the handle of the sword. The soldier rushed him, knocking him down and pulling the sword free. He raised it up to plunge it into Eric's heart when Eric hissed, his fangs dropping. The soldier screamed, falling backwards. Eric rose and pinned him, grabbing the sword he'd been struck with and efficiently decapitating the man. "Fucking Godric... Trying to get me killed." He snarled.

VVVVV

Months passed, and there was no word from Eric or from the Authority. Godric could still feel him, a blessing at least, but each day he felt Eric growing weaker and weaker... He was not feeding as he should, nor sleeping. Garrick knocked quietly on Godric's door one cold January evening. "Godric... My messenger returned with a letter from the Authority. It is addressed to you."

Godric rose and rushed to the door, opening it and taking the note. He ripped it open and read hopefully. Garrick stood still, waiting. When Godric finished reading the note, he shook his head. "As figured." He threw the note back at Garrick. "They will do nothing to risk the greater mass of vampires, one vampire during war will be played off as a legend." He snarled. "Thank you anyway, Garrick, for trying... But this Vampire Authority is pointless and useless." Garrick smiled sadly, looking down at the paper. "Then I suppose we shall take matters into our own hands. As your Sheriff, Godric, I will give you permission to seek out your progeny and bring him home, by force if necessary. I will employ another vampire I know to glamour any knowledge of him out of Charles, and anyone else who may have a hand in his destruction for being a deserter."

Godric's breath left him. "Are you telling me the truth, Garrick?" Garrick smiled. "I am. The Authority does not need to know. Come, feed with me, then you may go tomorrow at sunset."


	9. It Really Is Love

Eric awoke as soon as the sun went down. He could feel something coming, but could not figure out what... Until he heard it. "Eric. Eric, come to me. I have come to take you home." Eric dug his way out of the ground. It was impossible... Godric could not know where he was... And why? "Godric?" He called.

"Come to me, my Childe. In the caves... Eric, come... Please." Godric nearly begged as he stood in the cave, his hands clasped in front of him. His nose and ears were bleeding profusely, he hadn't slept all day, waiting for the sun to set so he could call his progeny.

Eric snarled. He darted off toward the caves, stopping short when he neared it. He could feel Godric... This wasn't a dream. "Godric..." He breathed, and Godric was in front of him. The older vampire gave a big breath of relief, looking up at his progeny. "You came... Why did you come?" Eric asked softly, still not believing this was real. "Because it is time to come home, Eric. End this stupid fight. We have centuries to live and argue... Do not make this one our last."  
>"No. Godric... You hurt me."<br>"I know."  
>"You don't care." Eric said calmly, his hands fisted by his sides. "I do." Godric whispered. The night you left, Garrick warned me of your departure... I tried to tell him I did not care, but to no avail... I care so deeply for you, Eric... I... Garrick described it as putting one's needs and safety above my own. It is love, Eric... I have loved you for hundreds of years... I just could not bring myself to admit it, until now. Until you left me to die."<br>"No, Godric. You are just saying that to get me to go back to London. I will not run from this fight. Release me and allow me to continue my quest."  
>"I refuse."<br>"Do you know how many times your call would have gotten me killed had I been human? I have had a sword run through me tens of hundreds of times! I am lucky to not be decapitated at this point! Because of you!"

Godric winced. He felt tears welling in his eyes, and let them fall. "I am sorry, Eric." He whispered, hanging his head. Eric pulled back, a little surprised. "Godric... Why are you crying?"  
>"Because, again, I have done the wrong thing, out of ignorance... Belief that we are above any emotion besides bloodlust... I have hurt you deeply, once again, by not letting myself love on a deeper level... Allowing you to be the only one that pleases me and keeps me safe, and... I have failed to keep you safe." He looked back up at Eric, red streams running down his pale cheeks. "I apologize, Eric... I apologize and ask for another chance."<br>"After the war. I need to help these people."  
>"I need you to help me, Eric!" Godric cried, slapping his chest. "I need you to be mine!" Eric stared at his maker for a long moment. "I have only been gone a few months, Godric... Barely a breath in your life. You cannot miss me that badly." Godric snarled. "I do! Christ, Eric, I do! I feel love for you! Do you need me to shout it? You stupid child!" He took a breath. "Now... As your maker, I command you to come home with me, and abandon this ridiculous notion of war." Eric winced, clearly trying to fight the urge to obey, as Godric turned and darted off. Eric let out a frustrated cry before following him.<p>

VVVVV

"Godric... Please..." Eric whispered when Godric grabbed his hair and shoved him forcefully into their home. Garrick chuckled from the corner. "I see you had no trouble obtaining him. All memory of him is wiped from the royal courts, as per our plan." Garrick rose and crossed his arms, looking down at Eric, who was struggling to rise, still pinned by Godric's hand in his hair. "You, child, have caused much heartache for your maker. I hope you make amends with him." He patted Godric's shoulder. "Sleep well." Godric nodded. "Thank you again, Garrick... I know something like this could get you in trouble with the Authority.. It means a lot."  
>"No trouble. And there was no trouble in procuring him, so I do not expect reprimand from the Authority." He left, shutting the door.<p>

Godric looked down at his progeny. "As your maker, I command you not to leave my sight until I permit you to do otherwise." He snarled, twisting Eric's hair so he looked up at him. Eric nodded, his eyes welling with red tears. "Now, get up and strip... You stink of rotting flesh." Eric rose and did as he was told, his head down. Godric walked to the kitchen, never used, and added a few logs to the fire already going. He dipped his finger into a large pot of hot water, and snagged it off the hearth. "Sit down in the chair." He commanded, motioning to the table. The chair creaked as Eric sat, and he turned, bringing the water to his progeny's side. He snagged a cloth and dipped it in the water, beginning to wash Eric. He started at his face, cleaning dirt and dried blood from his skin, and wetting his hair before washing it out, not unkindly, but not gently. He moved down his body, finally to his feet, before rising. He set the dirty water to the side and sighed down at his progeny.

Before Eric could move, Godric was on his lap, hugging him tightly. Eric gasped a little, surprised at the unexpected affection. "You scared me so badly, you stupid, stupid Viking warrior." He whispered against Eric's shoulder, fisting his hair in a desperate hug. Eric wrapped his arms slowly around Godric, unsure of how to act with this new side of his maker. Godric pulled back. "I am furious with you..." He whispered. "I know." Eric replied. "No, you don't! I nearly died missing you. Three months may not mean much in the life of a vampire, but to me... WIthout you... Never do that to me again." Eric smiled sadly, feeling his throat close as he choked up. "I won't... I am sorry, Godric."  
>"I know... I know, my Childe." He looked at Eric for a long moment, in disbelief that he was really there.<p>

Suddenly, he kissed Eric, hard and needy, gripping his hair. Eric kissed back, pulling Godric's body tight to his own. His hands worked loosen Godric's shirt in their kiss, breaking it for a second to yank it over his head. "Take me to bed, Eric... I've missed you, so much." He whispered against his progeny's mouth. Eric rose, carrying the small vampire easily. He laid them down, not missing a beat with their deep kiss. Godric reached down, undoing his own pants, and Eric pressed kisses over his bare shoulder. "Godric..." He whispered, his voice cracking. "I know... I know, Eric..." Godric whispered, holding Eric's shoulders as the Viking vampire pushed his pants down over his hips and off. Eric shook his head. "Then let me say it. If you feel it... Let me say it, and say it to me... Mean it, Godric." Godric looked at him for a long moment, his eyes giving him the same strange feeling they did when he first met Eric. "I will say it, but not until we finish this..." He said softly. Eric nodded. He flipped them over and shifted, moving his legs on either side of Godric. The smaller vampire shook his head. "Not tonight." He moved to straddle Eric. "You are a hero, Eric... A warrior. You deserve a warrior's welcome home, even if I did have to drag you back here..."

With that he plunged his body onto Eric, tossing his head back with a shout. At the same time Eric cried out, gripping Godric's hips, his fangs dropping without his command. Godric rode Eric hard and fast, impaling himself on his progeny's thick member. Eric bucked into Godric's body with abandon, watching his maker. "Godric..." He whispered, leaning up to catch Godric's mouth in a warm kiss. Godric buried his fingers in Eric's hair, shifting so Eric nudged his spot.

He cried out, tossing his head back, and Eric took advantage. He grabbed Godric's now notably shaggy hair and pierced his neck, drinking deep the blood he so missed tasting. Godric cried out, tugging his hair and thrusting quicker. Eric reached between them, jerking Godric in time to his thrusts. Godric stilled, his orgasm rushing over him. Eric pulled back, his mouth stained red, to watch his maker cum. He thrust up once, twice more and leaned back, his own release rushing through him.

Godric collapsed on top of Eric, shivering in the aftermath of his orgasm. Eric held him close, shifting so his member was freed of his maker, but not moving Godric from atop him. "I love you, Godric..." Eric whispered, his hand stroking Godric's hair. "Eric... I love you." Godric said with a slow, stuttered pace. Had Eric's heart been beating, he knew it would have soared at those simple words. He lifted Godric's head and placed a kiss to his lips, tugging the blanket over them.


	10. A New Leader Will Rise

**A/N: ****_Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this gift from my brain to you! Sorry this took so long, it has been a very busy few weeks for my household. Hope to begin updating more frequently once the new year begins. Until then, enjoy!_******

**London 164**

Garrick pounded on Godric's door just after sunset. "Godric, are you home?"  
>"It's open!" Eric called from the bedroom before chuckling and nibbling on his maker's bottom lip again. It had only been a few weeks since Godric pulled Eric from the war, and they were in their "spring love" stage, as Garrick jokingly called it. In short, they never left the bed except to feed or bathe.<p>

Garrick entered. "Sorry to break up your evening, boys, but Godric, you must come with me." Godric sighed. His nose was nuzzled into Eric's neck, so his voice was muffled against his shoulder. "And why is that?"  
>"The Authority wishes to speak to all vampires who are knowledgeable about witches."<br>"Witches?" Eric asked, looking down at Godric, who suddenly sat up. "Which one?"  
>"A necromancer. Antonia... She is very powerful, Godric, and has evaded our capture once again." He tossed a newspaper onto Eric's bare stomach, which Godric scooped up to read. "Aren't witches a human problem? The inquisition and all that?" Eric asked, leaning up to read over Godric's arm. "Normally, yes... But as a necromancer she poses a greater threat to us than to humans... We must capture her, Godric."<br>"Why?" Eric asked. "A necromancer can control the dead, Eric." Godric said, rising and pulling on his clothing. "Which means she can control us, if she so chooses. It means very bad things for vampires everywhere." Eric nodded. "I'm coming." He said, rising and dressing. "You have no knowledge useful to the Authority, Eric." Garrick said. "Plus, I won't have you hurt." Godric added. "Stay here, Childe."  
>"I would be useful!" Eric defended. "You say she has evaded capture... What better information can anyone have? I am a warrior, Garrick. I know how to lay traps, I know how to fight."<br>"You cannot fight a necromancer, Eric, it is suicide." Godric pleaded. "She is human, is she not?" Garrick nodded. "She is."  
>"Then she can be fooled. I am great at traps, at fooling people... Please, Godric... I won't have you hurt either." Godric shook his head but Garrick nodded. "He's right, Godric. Eric is an excellent strategist. Even knowing nothing of witches... He could prove useful to the Authority." Godric growled under his breath. "Fine. But if I sense any excessive danger from you, I will command you to this room until the day you meet the True Death, I swear it, Eric." The tall Viking grinned and pecked Godric's annoyed mouth before dressing.<p>

VVVVV

"I apologize to everyone for pulling you from your homes." Roman Zimojic, head of the vampire Authority, stood at the table, looking out over the group of vampires. "You all have something to lose with this Antonia being free in London. I, personally, was planning on moving myself to the New World, set up Authority headquarters there... But I will not abandon my vampires to this witch. I am passing around a drawing of Antonia, so that you all may become familiar with her... I, as much as the rest of you, do not believe in hurting humans for sport... But these are our very lives she is playing with. A necromancer... In a city filled with dead such as ourselves... It is a terrible risk to take, if we let her live. She has made it clear, by the death of one of our own, my own maker, that she is on a mission to destroy vampire kind. Who here will help me stop her?"

A collective roar grew from the twenty or so vampires seated in front of Roman. Eric looked to Godric, somewhat bemused. Godric rolled his eyes. "Falsehoods..." He murmured. Roman was upon him in a second, and had him by the throat. "Godric. You came." Eric hissed, his fangs dropping, ready to lunge at Roman if he injured his maker. Roman raised an eyebrow. "And who is this handsome vampire?"  
>"My progeny." Godric said, his hands prying Roman's from his neck. Roman let him go and leaned on the table they were seated at. "YOU were allowed to reproduce?" He snorted. "What a shame... Under a good maker, this one could have potential... How old are you, child?" He directed his question at Eric. "Older than you, I can feel it... And I am not a child." He spat. "I am over seven hundred."<br>"And you are still with your maker? You are a child. My maker released me at four hundred."  
>"Perhaps he should have kept you attached longer... You should have learned to respect your elders." Eric snapped. "Eric!" Garrick cried, rising. "My apologies, Sire... He is a bit... Uneducated when it comes to Authority matters." Roman laughed. "And with a maker like Godric who wouldn't be?" Eric growled threateningly but Roman talked over him. "Why did you bring them, Garrick? You are the sheriff of this area, surely you know that Godric is avidly against the Authority, as I'm sure his progeny is."<br>"I brought him because he is well over a thousand years old, Sire. He has dealt with witches before, killed them. Regardless of his personal views on humanity and the Authority, he is a valuable asset if we are to capture and destroy this witch."  
>"And his progeny?"<br>"I.." Eric rose, towering over Roman. "I was a Viking King in my human life. And an excellent warrior. One of the best strategists, and I know how to deceive and set traps. With the collective knowledge of witches and this Antonia from all of you, and my ability to strategize abattoir plan, we can have her captured and put to death within a fortnight. Surely I do not need to care for Authority matters to protect my own kind."

Roman stood quiet a moment, sizing up the Viking. He chuckled. "I like his nerve, Godric. He is aware I could kill him without any repercussions and still he does not bow to my will."  
>"He bows to no one, Roman... And if you were to kill him without proper justification, I would tear your unbeating heart out and feed it to you, even at the risk of my own True Death." Roman shook his head. "Someday, Godric, you will bend to my will, regardless of your age. I promise you that." He walked back up to the front table and sat on it. "But the Viking has a point. We need a plan, and a strategy... Knowledge is nothing against her. Do we all agree?" There was a collective, positive murmur throughout the crowd and Roman nodded. "But, if either of you heathens disobey me, or speak ill of the Authority in my presence, I will bring the True Death upon you." He looked at Eric, who snarled, but said nothing. Godric patted his hand. "It is not worth it, Eric. Do what you came here to do." He said quietly. Roman grinned, the pieces finally fitting.<p>

Eric rose, looking to Roman. "May I?" Roman motioned to the table he was leaning on. Eric stepped up to it, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "This witch... Does she call London home, or does she have other homes?"  
>"Mostly here, but she's been seen by some in Germany." He nodded. "But her last known location was here, correct? When she killed your maker?" Roman nodded. "It was here, but it was after killing my maker. She was captured after that, near the King's square, but she cast a spell on one of her captors before he could glamour her, and she got away."<br>"Does anyone know where she would probably be now?" There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the group of vampires. "So... We're supposed to catch her... But no one has gone out to try and find her, to keep tabs on where she is?" Eric sighed, rubbing his temples. "Were any of you soldiers? Or... Anything of the sort?" Another silence. He looked to Roman, who shrugged. "This is what we have."  
>"Why was the Authority not following her?"<br>"We did not actually... Consider that option..."  
>"So... You would rather send a group of vampires on a blind hunt to find a human who could kill us by uttering a few words?" Roman scowled. "You make it sound as if we do not care for the lives of vampires."<br>"That is not at all what I said, or meant. I simply mean that you cannot expect all of London's vampires to risk their lives when they could very well be walking into a trap." Roman looked away a moment, trying to think of a comeback. When he had none, he shrugged, feeling somewhat self conscious and on the spot. Eric raised his eyebrows, waiting.

Finally, he sighed. "Fine. We need to find her before we can consider a strategy to capture her. I'll lead the search... Do we have anyone that will help me?" He looked out over the group. Godric nodded. "You know I will follow you, my Childe." Eric smiled and nodded. Garrick rose. "I'll come. As Sheriff of this city, I feel it is my duty." Eric nodded his head toward Garrick. "Thank you, Sheriff." He said respectfully. A young boy stood up, no older than twelve. "I want to come... I'm useful because of my size... I think I'm the smallest vampire here, I can be of use."  
>"You can, especially if she's hiding in a cave or cellar. Great. That makes five of us, which is big enough."<br>"I-Only counted four." Roman said, and Eric turned on him with a wide, evil smile. "You forgot to count yourself, Sire. Of course the lead of the Authority will join us to find her location, will he not?"

Roman felt all eyes on him. "I..." He sighed, knowing that, if he said no, it would decrease the trust that everyone in the vampire community felt for him. "Yes, of course, I make five. When will we go?" Eric's grin widened. "Right now. Which one of you that are coming knows this area best?" Garrick rose, as did Godric. "We do." Godric said. "Garrick probably better than I, but you and I know the wilderness... Which is probably where she will be if she thinks we may be after her." Eric nodded. "I agree. We will start directly outside town, I know of some caves, I am sure Godric knows of more. If you, Garrick, or you child, what is your name?"  
>"Andrew." The boy said proudly, his dark eyes shining as he looked up at the Viking. Eric smiled gently. "Andrew. How old are you?"<br>"I was turned when I was eleven... I am now three hundred."  
>"Do you have a maker with you?" He shook his head. "She met the True Death." Eric nodded. "I am sorry to hear that. Anyway, if you know anywhere that we might be missing, of course speak up. We are going to find her tonight. And when we do, we will find a way to keep her where she is, and tomorrow night, we will hunt her down, and we will kill her." A roar rose up from the crowd at their newfound leader, making Roman glare over at Eric.<p>

The Viking stepped off the platform, met by a group of other vampires offering to help. He smiled, nodding and speaking to them. Godric leaned on the table, watching his progeny handle being the center of attention. Garrick stepped up to him, squeezing his shoulder. "You should be proud of that boy."  
>"I am." Godric said, grinning. "He's not a baby anymore, at all..."<br>"Are you going to release him?"  
>"If he asks... I think he rather enjoys our connection, as do I... I may bring it up, but it won't hurt me at all if he says no."<br>"And if he says yes?" Godric looked at Garrick and smiled sadly. "That might hurt." Roman stepped up to Godric, his arms crossed. "I know what he is to you."  
>"Oh? I told you. My progeny. My first, and probably only."<br>"He is your lover." Roman said simply. "And if he is?"  
>"He is a male."<br>"Since when has vampire kind submitted to gender roles? He and I are both vampires who enjoy each other's company and take pleasure from each other's flesh... Why does this matter?"  
>"Do you really think the group of vampires out there would allow him to lead them if they knew he preferred the company of a male? His own maker?"<br>"Yes. I do. Because he is a warrior. And he knows what he is talking about, rather than someone who prefers to guess." Roman stepped up, towering over Godric, who did not flinch. "Admit it, Roman... You feel jealousy towards my progeny, because he rallied this group better than you ever could."  
>"I am not jealous." Roman snapped. Godric raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Well, we should prepare to go, I am going to save my progeny from his new followers." He brushed past Roman and worked his way past the vampires, touching Eric's arm. "We should go, before it gets too late. We have much ground to cover." Eric nodded. He smiled warmly at a young woman who was speaking quickly to him. "I am sorry, I will continue this conversation tomorrow night, alright?" She nodded, stepping back, grinning. Eric chuckled and allowed Godric to lead him out of the crowd.<p>

VVVVV

"Are we ready?" Eric asked when Andrew, Garrick, and Roman had joined him. Andrew grinned up at him, nodding eagerly. Garrick shrugged. "Ready when you are, boss." He said with a chuckle. Eric smirked a little, embarassed. Godric patted his lower back while Roman only glared. "So, what do you think Garrick? Godric? Which caves provide more hiding, to the East or West?"  
>"I think the South, actually." Godric spoke up. He motioned. "There is a huge rock formation right outside the walls, there are some hidden caves within it. They're hard to find if you do not know what you are looking for." Eric nodded. "Then we start there. Lead the way, Godric." He said before all of them darted out into the night.<p>

VVVVV

"Shh..." Eric breathed to his group as he stopped next to Godric. He looked to his maker questioningly. "Can you sense anything?"  
>"I smell... Absolutely nothing but nature. No humans are here." Godric said, his shoulders slumping a little. "We are expecting her to have a high intelligence... Perhaps we should try thinking more like a human." Andrew said, tapping his chin. "She is a witch who is aware that she is being hunted by vampires. Why would she use a less hidden place?" Roman asked, giving the boy a droll look. Eric turned back to Andrew, a grin spreading on his face. "No, he is correct."<br>"I am?"  
>"He is?" Roman asked in disbelief. "He is. She knows of us. She knows how we think. So she is going to do the very thing we would not expect her to do." He grinned at Andrew. "I dread to see what you will look like in a thousand years, if someone were to cross you." Andrew smiled, puffing up proudly at the compliment from the Viking. Eric winked at him before looking to Roman. "Her last known address. Take us there."<br>"She will not be there... This is ridiculous."  
>"It is worth a try, is it not?" Roman sighed but nodded and darted off, the other four following quickly.<p>

VVVVV

"Here it is... Dark and empty."  
>"I can smell humans." Godric answered, looking to Roman then to Eric. "There are houses everywhere, you fool, of course you can." Eric hissed at Roman, who hissed back, his fangs dropping. "I will not warn you again, child, put those fangs away."<br>"I will not warn you again, do not cross my maker." Roman snarled. "You fools..." He turned back to the dark house. "Andrew." Eric said softly. Andrew rushed up to him, eager to help. "Go to the door... Act human, can you do that?" Andrew nodded excitedly. "Pound on it, say you are being chased by something with sharp teeth, and you are scared... How is your glamouring?"  
>"Excellent. I have had to learn quickly, with my age..." Eric nodded. "As soon as someone opens the door, glamour her, or him. Get them to sit and answer our questions, alright?" Andrew nodded. Eric motioned for the others to follow him around the corner of the house, ducking down so that they were hidden by shadows.<p>

Andrew rushed up to the door, panting and pounding on it. "Help! Help! They're gonna get me! They've got such scary teeth, please help me!" Eric heard a shuffle inside the house and a candle was lit. The door opened a crack and Andrew sobbed. "Please! They're gonna get me!" The door was opened wider and Andrew stopped his facade, locking gazes with the beautiful woman that opened it. "You will invite me in." He said softly. "Yes... Come in." She whispered, stepping aside. Andrew stepped into the house, and the others were on his tail. "Invite my friends in." He said softly. "You are all... Welcome..." She breathed. Eric entered first and set a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Good boy." He whispered, pride in his voice. He stepped behind Andrew and caught the woman's gaze. "Your name, miss."  
>"Antonia..." She breathed, swooning at Eric's piercing gaze. He grinned. "Antonia the witch?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"Do you know who we are, Antonia?"<br>"No... You... Are unfamiliar to me."  
>"Let's just kill her!" Roman snarled. "No!" Eric snapped, raising a hand to silence him. "Sit down, Antonia. Stay seated while I discuss something with my friend..." She flopped into her kitchen chair, staring at Eric. "Andrew... Take over. Do not let her break your glamouring." Andrew nodded. He snapped, making her look at him. He hopped onto the table and crouched, talking softly to her. Eric turned back to Roman. "I promised that group a just death, did I not?"<br>"And this is just!"  
>"Not unless they are all here! If she is as evil as you say she is, we all deserve a chance to witness her death, do we not?" Garrick nodded. "I agree with Eric, Roman... We have all been affected by this witch... We should all have a say in how she is to die." Roman snarled, rubbing his temples. "Fine. But if she escapes us again... It is the True Death for all of you." He snarled, looking specifically at Godric.<p>

Eric nodded. "I will be first in line to hand you the stake." He said. He stepped up to the witch in the chair and bit his wrist. "Drink." He said softly to her. She grabbed his wrist and drank, her face grimacing when she realized it was blood. "Now, Antonia... You will not remember any of us. You had a peaceful, quiet night, no disturbances at all. You went to bed early, and slept the whole night... Now go on to bed." He said, pulling his wrist back. He watched her rise and walk as a sleepwalker does, falling into her bed. He motioned to the door. "Go." He said softly.

They darted out into the night. "Gather everyone for a meeting tomorrow. We will figure out how to kill her then." He said to Roman, who glared. "You do not give me orders, child."  
>"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I have a name, and I am older than you." He paused. "And my apologies, Sire. What would you like to do about her?" Roman's glare hardened. "We'll call together the vampires tomorrow night. I trust you to get word out, Garrick." Garrick chuckled and nodded. "Of course." He darted away. Eric smiled at Roman. "It has been a pleasure working with you, Sire."<br>"You need to stop your attitude, Viking. Perhaps your maker should spend more time teaching you how to respect the Authority, and less time teaching you how to suck his-" Godric snarled, going toe to toe with Roman, regardless of his height. "With all due respect, Roman... I knew your maker. And he was an arrogant bastard. You have no room to speak of the way I have raised my progeny... Who, mind you, just located and glamoured the witch everyone in this town fears. Goodnight, Roman." He turned and touched Eric's arm before darting toward their home. Eric smirked and Roman and offered a wink. "Perhaps, if you're nice, he will give you some of those sucking lessons. I know I enjoy them." He said before darting the way Godric went.

VVVVV

Eric slipped into the house moments after Godric. The smaller vampire jumped at him, pulling him into a vicious kiss. Eric gasped, surprised, and dropped them both to the floor, Godric straddling his hips. "You were amazing tonight..." Godric growled against his mouth. "Get you a little aroused?" Eric teased, slipping a hand down to cup Godric's groin. "Oh yes... Very." He groaned, arching into Eric's hand. "The way you handled Roman..." He growled a little, kissing down Eric's cheek and neck. "He had no right to speak to you like that... You are his elder." Godric laughed. "Such a respectful Viking."  
>"When it calls for it..." Godric grabbed Eric's hair and jerked his head back. "My Childe... Shall we retire to the bed?"<br>"Mm... Perhaps... But only if retiring to the bed does not mean sleeping."  
>"You are insatiable."<br>"Because of you." Eric slipped his hands down Godric's sides and around to his ass, giving a hard squeeze. Godric freed his hair to grab his wandering hands, pinning them above his head. "Did I give you permission to touch me?" Eric snarled a little, looking up at his maker. Godric smirked. "You did so well tonight... But I feel it may have pumped up your ego a bit... You simply must be knocked down."  
>"Oh? And will it be you doing the knocking?" Godric's fangs dropped. "Yes." He said before rising. He picked Eric up and shoved him hard into their bedroom, pinning him to the floor. With one hand he dug their box out from underneath the bed. "Do you trust me?" Eric took a breath, he could already see what was coming. "Silver." He said softly. Godric nodded. Eric paused a moment. "Only if we are able to feed before the meeting tomorrow... In the event I do need to fight... I would rather not be at risk of being weak." Godric nodded. "Of course." He pulled out the box containing the silver shackles. "Get onto the bed." He said softly, getting off of Eric. The Viking rose, giving the box a nervous look. "In all this time... You continued to say no to these... Why are you agreeing now?"<br>"Because I know, now, how you feel about me. It is not just sex for you... And that is enough for me to endure the pain." Godric smiled softly. "Thank you, Eric." Eric nodded. "How would you like me?"  
>"Knees, arms behind your back." Eric did as Godric commanded. Godric stripped him of his shirt and pants before pulling out one of the shackles, using Eric's shirt as a barrier between his hands and the silver. "Are you ready?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"You can always tell me to stop, Eric." Eric nodded. "I know I can. I'm ready." He looked back at Godric and offered a sure smile. Godric nodded and closed the silver over Eric's wrist. He screamed, his fingernails biting into his palms as he struggled not to lash out. The other wrist was quickly secured and Godric wrapped the shirt over Eric's wrists. "I don't want it to burn anything but your wrists." He explained. Eric's fangs were down, poking small bloody jewels on his bottom lip as he gritted his teeth. Godric pressed a kiss to his mouth, or tried to, but Eric only growled at him. Godric grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Oh... Not even a kiss?" Eric snarled, huffing breath out through his gritted teeth. Godric moved close and ran his tongue over Eric's bloody lip, until Eric snapped and bit his maker's tongue. Godric cried out, leaning back. "You bastard!" He said, shocked. Eric snarled. "Silver makes you a bit aggressive, doesn't it?" Eric glared at him, dropping his head. Godric smirked. "Good to know." He said simply, before rising. "Stay put." He called, shutting the bedroom door and leaving Eric in the dark.<p>

VVVVV

Eric breathed slowly, in and out, to try and focus on anything but the pain of the silver burning into his wrists. He was unbelievably tired, but could not bring himself to sleep. He could feel dawn approaching, and still heard no movement from the rest of the house. "Godric... Please..." He whispered, shifting a little. The movement brought a new pain to his wrists, and tears to his eyes. Finally, when he felt the sun rising in his belly, the door opened. "Godric?" He breathed. "My Childe... Have you been good?"  
>"Yes, Godric..." He whispered. Godric came around to his front. "Do the shackles hurt very badly?" Eric nodded. He looked up at Godric, red tracks down his cheeks. "Oh, my Childe..." He wiped away some of Eric's bloody tears. "You are so beautiful." Eric gave him a wanting look, leaning forward a bit and lowering his head. Godric reached back and freed his hair, running his fingers through it so it fell down over Eric's face. "You are mine..." He breathed. Eric nodded. "I am yours." The smaller vampire moved forward, lifting Eric's chin and pressing a kiss to his mouth. "My sweet, sweet progeny... You made me so proud tonight... Both in the meeting, and now, such patience." Eric shut his eyes, fresh tears welling behind closed lids. "Please, Godric... I need the pain to stop."<br>"Hush, Childe... All in good time." He rose from the bed and snagged the shirt wrapped around the silver. He unlocked the shackle and freed one of Eric's hands, the vampire gasping at the relief on his wrist. "Lie flat on the bed, and raise your hands to the headboard." Eric did as he was told, gripping the posts directly above his head. Godric snapped the shackle back onto his wrist, pinning him to the thick wooden headboard. "Now... Eric..." The Viking shivered at the sound of his name on his maker's lips. "Now is time to deal with your other pains." He straddled his chest and kissed, with an agonizing pace, down Eric's arm, from his elbow to his shoulder. He moved across, kissing his neck, his face, and down his chest, pausing to nibble and flick each pert nipple. Eric groaned, flexing against the burning metal. Godric's pace did not increase, however, as he moved down his chest, kissing each outline of rib and down to his belly, where he kissed a line down the center before pressing a kiss and dipping his tongue into Eric's belly button. He moved down lower, nuzzling the patch of his pubic hair before moving down his hip to his thigh. Eric groaned, arching his hips, not missing the fact that Godric had completely neglected his erection.

Godric kissed all the way down his legs to his ankles before beginning the process again, moving upwards this time, and still avoiding his most needy spot. When he reached his chest he played a little longer with the vampire's sensitive chest before catching his lips in a rough kiss. Eric whined into his maker's cool mouth, arching up to receive any sort of contact to his aching member. Godric shifted quickly, and landed a stinging swat to Eric's thigh. Eric hissed, his fangs dropping, as he arched helplessly. Godric only smiled. "Now would not be the best time to misbehave, Eric." He warned. The Viking vampire snarled softly, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I am sorry." He said softly. "You are forgiven. Patience is a virtue even we vampires must have... We have all the time in the world... Why should we need to rush things?" He whispered before beginning the slow, agonizing kissing once more. Eric's head fell back onto the bed with a thunk, his breath escaping. "You can be so cruel, Godric."  
>"I only do as I feel you deserve."<br>"You said I did well... Tonight."  
>"Yes, I also said your narcissism seemed a little higher than normal. And you need to be brought back to this world, as it were." Eric huffed, gritting his teeth. "The sun is up..." He breathed. "I am aware."<br>"Will you torture me all day?"  
>"If you continue to moan about it and ask me questions, yes. But if you are quiet, patience, and well behaved, I will finish this torture, as you call it, and move on to a more pleasant aspect of this." Eric heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes once more, anything to block out his maker's sadistic, fanged smile. "Yes, Godric." He replied under his breath. "I am afraid I did not hear you."<br>"Yes, Godric." He said a little louder, his teeth gritted. "Oh, I am sorry, I missed it again." Eric opened his eyes, his expression pained, but frustrated. "Yes, Godric!" He shouted, arching up to get in his maker's face. For this he earned a slap across the cheek. "No need to yell." Godric said simply, before kissing down the side of Eric's stomach.

His tongue traced the delicate groove of his abdomen, angled perfectly to his throbbing manhood. Instead of allowing his tongue to brush over it, however, he went across it, avoiding it completley, and licked up the dip on Eric's other side. The chained vampire shuddered, arching against Godric's body gently. Godric laughed a little, holding Eric's hips in a bruising grip. "Be still, Childe." Eric hissed, looking down at his maker. Godric smiled up at him. "Tell me, is this too much?"  
>"No, Godric." He spoke in a shockingly steady voice. "Good... Perhaps we can continue with no further interruptions... Now. Silence, and be still." Eric took a shaky breath and nodded, shutting his eyes. The older vampire shifted Eric's leg, kissing up his inner thigh. He brushed his nose against Eric's soft balls, earning another shudder from his progeny. Godric laughed against his cool flesh, shifting again to settle between Eric's legs. He ran his tongue gently over Eric's opening, smirking as his child hissed and groaned, arching. Godric rose and swatted his chest. "Be. Still." Eric whimpered, looking at Godric with a pleading, pathetic expression. "Please..." He panted through gritted teeth. Godric snarled and slapped him across the cheek. "Silence!" Eric felt his eyes well with tears, and blinked rapidly to push them back. "Will you be silent or do you wish me to stop here?" When Eric did not answer, Godric grabbed his chin, turning his face to catch his gaze. "Will you behave, Eric? Or do you wish me to stop and leave you like this all day?" Eric huffed and nodded. "I will behave."<br>"Splendid. Now. I know this takes effort, I understand your pain... But the rewards will be great, Eric... You are so sensitive already... Just feel..." He ran his fingers delicately down Eric's chest, brushing over his nipple. Eric shuddered, gasping. "So close to your climax with just a touch..." He ran the pad of his finger over Eric's entrance. "Yes..." Eric breathed. Godric smiled and nodded. "You will enjoy the rest of this, I swear to you, my Childe." Eric nodded, his eyes slipping shut.

Godric moved back down between Eric's legs, allowing his tongue to run over his entrance again, dipping inside at a torturous pace. Eric gripped the headboard. Godric worked at a steady pace, stretching his lover quickly and efficiently. He moved up to Eric's chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking his tongue over the rosy nub. Eric groaned. He moved to fist Eric's hair and cried out, the silver catching a fresh spot on his bare wrist. Godric reached up, pinning his arms at the elbows. "If you aren't still, you will hurt yourself, Eric."  
>"I can't help it... You feel too good..."<br>"Oh?" Godric smiled. "If you think that felt good..." He shifted and pushed his member into Eric, making the Viking arch high off the mattress. He cried out, tossing his head back. "Was that better?" Eric huffed, helpless. "I can't... Think..." He admitted.  
>"Oh?" Godric leaned down, brushing his lips against Eric's. "Perhaps that is a good thing... When you think, you lead... And when you lead you you get arrogant." Eric gave a shaky laugh. "Oh, come on, Godric... It aroused you." Godric grunted and thrust in hard. "It did... Seeing you lead... A position you were meant to have since your human life... It truly is beautiful." Eric chuckled. "So... You are full of contradictions."<br>"How so?" Eric shrugged, hissing when Godric shoved in hard again, cutting his breath short. "You enjoy when I lead, but punish me for doing so."  
>"No. I do not punish you for your leadership, but for the obvious attitude gained from it... I cannot have my progeny thinking he is stronger than me."<br>"I would never think that." Godric shoved in hard again and Eric shuddered, jerking against the silver. "Christ..."  
>"Ah, you are speaking a curse to humans, but what does it mean to us?"<br>"I use it as a curse to you as well, you cruel boy." Godric flashed an evil grin. "Just a boy?"  
>"Everything except." Eric said breathlessly. "That's right... I am everything to you, except just a boy." He gripped Eric's shoulders and began to pound into him ruthlessly, leaving Eric breathless and unable to speak. The blonde finally gathered enough breath to cry out Godric's name, arching his back as he spilled his seed between their pale stomachs. Godric groaned at the sudden tightness, thrusting deep twice more before growing still inside Eric, his own climax rushing over him.<p>

VVVVV

Godric grabbed Eric's shirt and cleaned between their bodies before using it to unhook the silver shackles, freeing his progeny's hands. Eric immediately gripped Godric's back, leaning into a desperate kiss. Godric obliged, kissing back. He shifted so his softening shaft slipped from Eric's entrance. "Still feel arrogant?"  
>"No, Godric..." Eric whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "My sweet Childe. Sleep... We will rise tomorrow at sunset to hunt, then meet up with the rest of the vampires." Eric nodded, kissing his maker once again. "I love you."<br>"And I you, Eric. Sleep." He slid off Eric and moved close to him, shutting his eyes.


	11. A Good Maker

Eric smiled at the group of vampires, all avidly watchng as he approached Roman on the podium. "I apologize for my late arrival." He said, bowing his head politely to Roman. The vampire scowled at him. "Do you have a reason for it? Seeing as you were the one that was so insistent on us all being able to choose her manner of death, giving her one more day of life."  
>"Yes. I needed to feed before I came. You see, I feel we must all have our strength at its peak, for if we are weakened, we are more at risk facing people such as Antonia. I apologize once more, my friends." He said to the crowd. Roman stepped aside, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at the vampire that took his place.<p>

Eric leaned over the table, placing one hand on either side of it. "My friends... Last night, thanks to the advice of our own Andrew, we were able to find, and glamour, the witch Antonia." A small cheer rose from the group. Eric smiled and gave Andrew a nod, who could only sit and smile dumbly. "Now, we did not kill her, because we all came to the consensus that, as a threat to our entire vampire society here, we should all choose how she is to perish." There was a murmur and nods. "So, I ask you all, as my fellow vampire citizens of London, how will we punish this witch for her crimes against us?"  
>"Kill her!"<br>"Burn her!"  
>"Feed from her!"<br>"Turn her!" The crowd went crazy, shouting out ways to kill the witch, some creative, some traditional. Eric raised his hands, silencing the group. "Vampires... One at a time please... You may all speak... We have all night." He said with a charming smile. He looked to the left side of the room. "Okay, one at a time, please. Rise and speak your idea if you have one... We can take a vote." Roman snorted behind him. "This is not a democracy, Viking. I do not know about you, but I thought a ruler was supposd to decide what is best for his people." Eric turned on Roman. "He is. And when I was a human king, that is what I did. But I am not a ruler to these vampires. Nor are you. Their king is human, and knows nothing of our hardships. I am nothing more than a citizen, along with them. I stand here as their voice, an equal, not a power hungry leader. It is only fair to allow everyone to make the choice. And the only way we will be able to settle is if we allow majority to rule." There was agreement throughout the crowd, earning a glare from Roman, but he said no more.

Eric looked back to the left. "Now, anyone with ideas." Slowly they began to stand, speaking their ideas, listening to the feedback from others. Eric only nodded and smiled at each one, motioning to the next vampire when they'd finished.

One man finally stood, a bulky, arrogant looking vampire. Regardless of his looks, he nodded politely to both Roman and Eric. "My name is Luis. Thank you for assisting us in this dreadful time in our history, Roman, and Eric. You are both welcomed leaders in my eyes. Now, everyone here has had very splended options... And ones I would normally agree with. However, I work for the human Inquisition. I am a witch catcher by trade, though I will admit I feared going alone to face her... But, because of my employment, I am aware that it is not only our race that is hunting for this witch, but the humans. If we were to kill her, it would look bad, if the humans found her body, or if she went missing. I believe we should give her to the Inquisition. She escaped before because they did not see her as a threat, they do now. I could personally put her in shackles, and bring her in, put her in the dungeon myself. They would burn her, make her meet the Sun, as it were, as she has made so many of us." There was a low murmur throughout the vampires. Eric nodded. "A very different idea, but one that will be taken into consideration all the same. Anyone else?" There was silence throughout the group.

Eric smiled. "A vote then." He began naming off the options everyone had presented, nodding when he got a count. When he got to the last option, the one presented by the vampire Luis, there was an overwhelming number of people who agreed, readily, that it was a good choice. "Let humans deal with their human mess." Andrew said clearly, earing a roar of approval. Eric smiled and gave a nod. "I suppose the matter is settled then. Unless anyone else has anything to say?" Eric said, glancing around the room. Roman shook his head. "Are we serious here?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You are going to hand over a known enemy to the vampires to humans?" Eric turned to Roman. "No. We are going to hand her over to the vampire that is in our presence right now. And he will handle her, as stated, personally. She will be tortured. She will be hurt, in more ways than we could even imagine, have you seen the torture devices that they have? She will burn, as she has made us burn. This is the most just punishment, even for vampirekind." Roman snarled a little. "Fine. But when she escapes, it is on your head, Viking."  
>"I will take that blame." He turned to the group. "Now, we need to collect her, and hand her over to Luis, who will take her to the Inquisition. I am sure not all of us should, or even want to go... Who will join Roman and I in taking her in?"<br>"I will." Andrew said, rising. Eric smiled. "So much enthusiasm for someone so young. I enjoy it." Andrew grinned proudly and sat back down. "Great. Luis? Will you join us, or wait by the church for us to bring her to you?"  
>"I will wait. It would not look good if I went out and brought her in." Eric nodded and looked around the room. "I will go, of course." Godric said from the back of the room. He was leaning on the doorframe. Eric smirked. "Of course."<br>"You just could not let hi out of your sight, can you?" Roman sneered. "Of course not. He is my progeny. And anyone here with a child that they are proud of would understand, it is difficult to miss out on their shining moments." Eric beamed, proud. "This is a shining moment for every vampire in London, Godric."  
>"It is. And who is leading them?" Eric chuckled. "If I had blood flow, I would flush."<br>"You did not answer me, Childe."  
>"Eric is." Andrew said, loud. "Eric." Came Luis from the corner. And that started it. Suddenly the room was filled with a hushed chant of Eric's name. The lean Viking tucked his botttom lip into his mouth, then grinned. He held his chin high, meeting Godric's proud gaze.<p>

VVVVV

When Eric gathered a small group of people to go with him to get Antonia, he stepped down, going around to the door. Godric smirked. "You, maker, are responsible for my ego tonight." He said quietly, towering over Godric, who only smiled up at him. "I know, but it gives me a reason to punish you does it not?"  
>"Ah, should it not be you that is punished tonight? For causing such an uproar. Roman is positively fuming."<br>"I am aware." He glanced to where Roman sat at the front table, glowering at the two. "And it is delightful." He leaned up and pecked Eric on the mouth, surprising him. He chuckled and tugged Godric's shaggy hair. "You are going to make them stare."  
>"Let them stare."<br>"Godric, do you not worry about undermining the leadership this way?"  
>"How? Because you enjoy pleasures of the flesh with your own kind?" Godric asked and Eric shrugged. "I guess you have a point."<br>"I always do. Now, come. Your companions are gathering." He motioned to the small group that had loosely circled them. Eric stepped back and smiled. "Great. A few more than yesterday, but that's fine... We can never be too sure. Come." He motioned before leading the small group out the doors. He nodded to Luis. "We will see you soon, behind the church."  
>"Make sure she's glamoured. If she is under her own will, there is no telling what she could do." Eric nodded. "You have my word." He turned and led the group toward Antonia's house.<p>

VVVVV

"Splendid work, Eric." Garrick said softly. He watched ahead of them. Andrew was walking backwards, keeping Antonia under his spell. The others were surrounding her in a semicircle, eyes locked on Andrew for any sign of trouble. "Thank you, Garrick." Eric said, nodding his head toward his Sheriff. "You know... With this kind of leadership, a position in the Authority might be yours in the future."  
>"No. Not a chance." Eric shook his head vehemently. "Plus, as long as Roman walks this Earth, the Authority is the only place I will not be allowed."<br>"If enough of our kind asks for you, he cannot deny it, for risk of mutiny." Eric shook his head. "No, Garrick. Thank you for your kind words, but I simply would never." Godric smiled from beside him. "You would make a good Authority member though, he is correct. Your leadership skills are excellent." Eric locked gazes with Godric a moment, and felt his throat close. "Oh my, Godric..." "What?"  
>"I know that look." Godric smirked, showing a fang. "Yes, you do. But for now, focus." He gave Eric's forearm a squeeze and stepped ahead of him to join the group. Garrick smiled distantly. "You love him."<br>"I do. He is my maker."  
>"He is. But you love him as a companion as well." Eric smiled shyly. "Yes, that too... He makes me feel human... I know he would be furious that I felt that way with him..."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because he hates humans. Surely that is obvious."<br>"It is..."  
>"And human emotions are so lost on him."<br>"I am aware of that... It was I that argued that point with him when you ran away to fight."  
>"It was you?" Garrick nodded. "I am no stranger to love, as a human describes it. We may have lost our human lives, but we do not need to lose our humanity through emotions." Eric smiled and nodded. "I'd like to agree... But the more time I spend with Godric... The harder it is to see humanity as a good thing." Garrick reached up and squeezed Eric's shoulder. "You will find your own way... Perhaps you should have Godric release you..."<br>"No." Eric looked to him quickly. "No, never... I couldn't do that to Godric... And myself, I am not ready... Not ready to be alone."  
>"You have been vampire or over seven hundred years, Eric... Surely you have learned enough in that time to be on your own."<br>"I have but... I am not ready. I need Godric."  
>"You two can still be together without being bonded."<br>"I know... I like the bond though. I like feeling him... Knowing he can feel me, save me." Garrick nodded, understanding.

"We are almost to the church. Take over for Andrew, you are stronger. Her fear may overpower his glamour." Eric nodded, brushing through the group to walk with Andrew. "You are doing splendid, Andrew." The boy looked over at Eric and smiled widely. "Thank you." In that moment, Antonia screamed, the spell broken. She stopped, readying her hands. "You beasts! I will make you all meet the sun! I will punish you all!" She screeched before the vampires were on her, pulling her hands behind her back and covering her mouth. Andrew squeaked, covering his mouth. "I am so sorry, Eric!"  
>"It's fine, son." Eric said, calmly. He grabbed Antonia's face and caught her gaze. "Antonia. Calm down." He said softly, his voice hypnotic. Though she was witch, she was a human, and a woman, and even she was not immune to his beauty. "Are you calm, Antonia?" "I am..." She whispered, locked with his bright blue gaze. "Things are alright... You are not going to fight us, are you?" "No." He motioned to the vampires holding her to rise, lifting her with them. "Just walk with us, Antonia, a little further. This church is scary, you know what it is, do you not?" Fear rose in Antonia's gaze. "I do..." She whispered, beginning to struggle a little. "Shh... You have nothing to fear. I will keep you sae, and I am here to help you, Antonia. I will take your pain away." She took a shaky breath and nodded. "Do you trust me?"<br>"I... Do." She breathed, swooning. Eric smiled. "Good girl. Come on." He walked backwards, reaching out and catching Andrew's shoulder. "Walk with me, child."  
>"I am so sorry, Eric... I made a huge mistake..."<br>"You overestimated your strength, it is a mistake we all make at some point, Andrew. It is a blessing you made it here and now, with vampires that are older than you, to fix it. Do not feel shame for it. Shame is a human emotion that we have no need for." Andrew nodded, nearly in tears. "I just... I could have ruined this all."  
>"But you did not, Andrew. Hush now. You have proven yourself worthy of a position of power, and you will make a very strong vampire. when you are older."<br>"I deserve to be killed."  
>"Not at all. You deserve a medal. It was you who helped us obtain her in the first place. I will not speak ill of you, you are an amazing vampire." Andrew beamed. "Eric... You are amazing." Eric smiled. "No, I just know what it feels like to be young."<p>

VVVVV

Luis reached out and grabbed Eric's shoulder. "I'm here." "She is strong and scared. Come caatch her gaze, I don't dare look away, se nearly overpowered us just before we reached you." "Oh my." He stepped next to Eric. "Antonia." He said softly, making her look to him. "You are safe. I have you. Come follow me." She nodded, taking a step up to him. "Do you need assistance?" Eric offered, and Luis shook his head. "No, no, thank you. I have it now." He led her to the church and opened the door. "Go inside and shut your eyes." He instructed. She stepped in, stopping at the doorway and shutting her eyes. "Go ahead away now.. Thank you so much." Eric nodded. "Good luck." He said. He stepped back to watch Luis grab Antonia's arms, twisting them back and shoving her deeper into the church, shutting the door.

Eric turned to the other vampires. "Thank you all..." He said softly. "Roman..." He motioned to him. "Yes, thank you. This is a great step for vampires. I will make sure to keep an open line of contact with Luis, to make sure that things go well."  
>"The threat..." Eric said softly. "You... Think she will go through with it? She will not always be glamoured..." Roman shook his head. "No, that is ridiculous. There is nothing to worry about."<p>

Eric nodded, unsure, and walked through the crowd, smiling politely to the murmurs of approval from the vampires. He caught Godric's arm and nodded to him. "Shall we retire?"  
>"Oh yes. Garrick? Would you like companionship home?" Garrick nodded. "Of course." The three began to walk. Andrew rushed up to Eric and grabbed his wrist, turning him and hugging him tightly around the waist. Eric jumped, a little startled. "Thank you." Andrew said softly into Eric's stomach. Eric smiled, setting one hand on Andrew's shoulder and the other on the boy's hair. "For what?"<br>"Not killing me... Being so kind though I messed up." Eric stopped and crouched, going face to face with the young boy. "Andrew... You are a young vampire. With no maker. As a young vampire, even having a maker like Godric, I messed up, so detrimentally at times, that I could have caused not only my own death, but the death of my maker, and any other vampire around me. I know what it feels like, Andrew." He brushed his hair back gently and smiled. "You, Andrew, made a mistake. We all do. You have no maker, you are all alone. For learning on your own, you are doing splendidly. I know I could not glamour as well as you do when I was your age."  
>"Really? You do it so well."<br>"Yes, because I was taught... You have improved so well on your own... I would be proud to call you my progeny, and I am sure your maker was incredibly proud of you." Andrew smiled, eager and proud. Eric rose and tousled the boy's hair. "Go home, Andrew, I will see you soon, okay? Perhaps hunt with you one evening." Andrew grinned and nodded. "Yes, that would be amazing. Thank you!" He smiled and rushed off. Eric watched him go, chuckling.

"You will be a very good maker, Eric." Godric said quietly from behind him. "No, I could never be. He reminds me of myself as a child." Godric chuckled. "Ah, always from childhood." Eric smiled, self conscious. "But, in reality... You were very kind to that child." Eric shrugged. "He looks up to you." Garrick commented. "He shouldn't."  
>"And why not?"<br>"I am not a good person to look up to. There is much of me that I would hate to see replicated in an innocent being such as him." Garrick should his head. "I find that hard to believe. But I will speak with you two tomorrow."  
>"Listen... Garrick... I do not trust Roman's assuredness that the witch will not try something... She is strong... I could feel it when I had her glamoured." Garrick nodded. "I agree."<br>"Godric and I, we are going away for a few days... Come with us. Just until she is burned and buried."  
>"I thank you for your concern, Eric, but this is my city. I must stay, keep my vampires safe." Eric sighed, but nodded. "Keep Andrew safe, please."<br>"Of course... I will protect him with my life." Eric nodded. He patted his shoulder and disappeared into his house.

Godric looked to Eric. "We are leaving town?"  
>"Yes... That witch scares me, Godric. Please. I know that I am not in control of you, but... Please." Godric smiled and ran his thumb over Eric's cheekbone. "We will leave, Eric. Shall we go tonight, or tomorrow night?"<br>"It is only a few hours until dawn, but we could find a cave to rest until tomorrow." Eric smiled softly. "Thank you, Godric."  
>"Do not thank me, you will pay for it, Eric." Godric said, his expression serious. "Come." He took his hand and led him through the back alleys of the town.<p> 


	12. It Felt Human

Eric dipped his hands in the river, watching the red blood run off in tendrils. Godric stepped behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. "I've laid the pelts out, that was good thinking, catching the wolves for it." Eric smiled up at him and nodded. "This water is nearly frozen."  
>"Then get your hands out of it." Godric said with an amused smile. He stepped back to allow Eric to rise. "Come. I've started a fire." Eric followed his maker back to their cave, nearly fifty miles out of the city limits.<p>

VVVVV

Eric entered the cave first and smiled, thinking of their first few years together. His smile disappated though, when Godric entered and shoved him hard enough to send him skidding across the rock floor. "What the hell?!" Eric snarled, rising to his haunches and baring his fangs. Godric smiled. "I warned you not to get arrogant tonight. And you did. You were the leader of the vampires, how did it feel?" Eric hissed again and Godric was on him in a flash. He slapped Eric upside the head, knocking him to the side. "I asked you a question."  
>"I felt good." Eric muttered, his teeth gritted. "Retract your fangs when you speak to me, I am your Maker." Eric tucked his fangs away and looked Godric in the eye, his own burning with fury and lust.<p>

Godric landed a hard blow to his cheek, the crack echoing through the cave. "I did not give you permission to look me in the eye, Eric." The blonde gasped a little, shocked. Godric slapped him again when he did not look away, and shoved his head onto the cold ground. "I am tired of your petulance, Childe. You will learn to obey and submit to me, or I will train you by force." Eric drew in a shaky breath, feeling close to tears. He screwed his eyes shut, unsure of how to react to this. "Have I angered you, Godric?" Godric fisted Eric's hair and yanked it back, nosing up his bare shoulder. "You have not. I am showing you a different life, my Childe... A life you will find greatly pleasurable, I believe... But a difficult life for one such as yourself." Eric panted, his eyes shut. "Please, explain..."  
>"I wish you submissive, Eric. To me and only me. It is the only way I know to keep you as mine for as long as we both wish it."<br>"You know I am yours."  
>"But I want you to prove it." Eric nodded as well as he could. "Whatever you wish."<br>"That is a splendid start, Eric." He stroked his temple. "Hands and knees... I require you to keep your eyes lowered until I tell you otherwise."  
>"Why?" Godric slapped him before the word had fully left his throat. "I must also require that you do not ask me ridiculous questions! If you are to submit to me fully, then you take my words and digest them. Trust that I will explain in time!" Eric whimpered and nodded, a few bloody tears slipping from beneath his closed lids. "Yes, Godric." He breathed through gritted teeth. Godric rose and leaned on the wall, watching Eric rise to his hands and knees, his back arched beautiful as his head hung, hair loose down his shoulders, covering his face.<p>

Godric approached him and laid a strip of silver with a leather band on one end under him, then stood. "Did you do these exercises as a human? Push downs?" Eric nodded. "Get into the position then." Eric stretched his long legs out, keeping his eyes on the ground. He flexed his arms, holding himself at an angle from the floor. "Good boy." He whispered. He shifted and withdrew another chain, dangling it above Eric. "Go ahead and do one, completely, please, and slow... I enjoy the sight of your muscles when they move." Eric smiled softly and lowered himself down, careful not to hit the silver chain. "You are aware that I will not tire as I did as a human?"  
>"Shut up. And lift yourself." Eric lifted himself up, the chain of silver hitting him between the shoulder blades. Eric cried out in surprise and dropped, the chain under him landing on his belly. "I suggest you get up, or that will burn." Eric hissed. "Continue until I say stop." Godric said soft, but commanding. Eric whimpered and nodded. "Yes, Godric..." He said softly, pulling his body from the chain. He lifted back up, cursing in Swedish through gritted teeth when the dangling chain landed on his back. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus on the exercise and not the pain of the silver.<p>

Godric smiled, watching his progeny exercise. He knew the action alone would not wear him out, but the silver... Now that was a beautiful sight... He could almost feel Eric's muscles beginning to ache with the weakening from the silver, and the pain Eric was feeling was settled in his gut like a stone. He shifted, adjusting himself in his pants, and brought the silver up to hit Eric's shoulderblade when he moved up. He smirked at Eric's scream. "Do you love me, Childe?"  
>"Yes, Godric..." Eric spat. "Are you mine?" He asked on when Eric lowered his body. "Yes, Godric."<br>"Do you wish for another?"  
>"Never, Godric." And so Godric continued with simple questions, yes or no answers, loving the strained way Eric's voice answered him. "Please.." Eric spat, and Godric smacked him across the shoulder blade with the chain. "I did not give permission to speak!" Eric shouted at the ground, his body shaking. "Continue the exercises, Eric."<br>"The sun is rising, Godric..." Eric panted, bracing himself for another smack. Godric did smack him, but across the back of his neck with the silver. "I do not care, Eric. Continue, or I will beat you to the point you cannot heal!" He warned. Eric groaned but kept moving, shuddering at each touch of the dreadful silver chain.

VVVVV

"Stop." Eric let out a sigh of relief, his arms shaking. The sun was well up by now, at least ten in the morning at this point. He knew he'd been doing these push downs for at least five hours, if not longer. His back burned, and his arms were shaking visibly, weakened by the silver and lack of sleep. He shook his head, feeling blood drip down his cheek from his ears, and seeing blood drip down from his nose. Godric reached down, brushing his hair back. "Oh my... Are you crying?"  
>"No." Eric whispered, his teeth gritted. Godric yanked his head up, revealing tear tracks down his face. "Do not lie to me, Eric. I always know." Eric looked away, pulling his chin from Godric's grip.<p>

"Stand up." He snapped his small fingers. Eric rose, his head hung, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "Stand straight." Godric barked, running the chain over Eric's lower back. The vampire hissed and straightened his shoulders, his head still down. "Good boy." He circled him and stood in front of him, reaching out and dropping his pants. "And you are still erect... So eager to please..." He gripped his shaft, making Eric hiss. "Do I see fangs?" Godric asked, giving the tip a painful pinch. Eric cried out, revealing his fangs. Godric reached up and grabbed one. "I thought I told you to retract these... Would you rather I rip them out? Force you to wait for me to feed you?" Eric winced and shook his head. "Put them away." He released the fang from his fingers and Eric tucked them away, running his tongue over his now dull teeth.

"What would you have me do now, Sir?" Eric asked, his teeth snapping as he spoke the final word. Godric smiled. "I will have you stand here. Up on your toes, please. I do not want to see your heels touch the ground." Eric responded immediately. Godric crouched and laid a strip of silver underneath his heels. "I would recommend not putting your feet down... Hands twined on the back of your neck." He reached up and tied Eric's hair back with a strip of leather as Eric put his hands up, twining the fingers on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Godric grabbed the leather ends of the other chain and wrapped it tightly around Eric's wrists, binding them. He grabbed a thick branch from the wood pile and dug in his pocket, hissing. He withdrew his hand, a burn on it, and shook it a second. "Silver." He snarled. He took a deep breath and dug deep, yanking out another silver chain, much thicker. He twined the stick with it and shoved it into a crack in the wall of the cave, binding it to the chain around Eric's wrists. "Now... Why don't you just stay put." He said, stroking Eric's cheek.

Godric circled Eric again, licking his lips as he gazed over Eric's body, the muscles twinging and quivering. He stopped in front of him and lowered himself to his knees, gently sucking Eric's cock into his mouth. The vampire gasped, nearly falling from his position on his toes. "Godric..." He panted. "Shut up!" Godric snapped, moving away from him. He shoved Eric down so his feet hit the silver. Eric yelped and went back to his toes, his eyes brimming and overflowing with tears. "Do not move! Do not speak!" He shouted at Eric. The Viking winced away from his maker's shouts. "Do you understand?"  
>"Yes..." He whispered. "I apologize, Godric..." Godric nodded. "Good boy... You are forgiven. Just remember the rules I have given. They are so simple. No speaking. And no moving. Surely a strong, masculine Viking such as yourself can obey?" He grasped his throbbing manhood as he spoke. Eric's shoulders slumped a little and he sighed happily. "Yes, Godric." His maker nodded. "Good boy." He dropped back down and sucked him back into his mouth, sucking vigorously. Eric whimpered, biting his bottom lip to keep from speaking.<p>

Godric pulled back and wiped his bottom lip before Eric came. He crawled backwards, slipping out of his clothing. He laid back on the furs, spreading his legs so Eric could see. With a fanged grin, he reached between his legs and began to stroke himself, slow and needy. "Eric..." He panted, arching against his own hand. Lower his fingers dipped, pushing into his entrance. "Eric..." He moaned, tilting his head back. "You are so amazing..." He slipped two in, using his other hand to pleasure his shaft. Eric whimpered, his eyes filled with need as he watched his maker masturbate. Godric locked gazes with Eric, smirking. "Do you want to take me like this, Eric? Show me how I make you feel?" Eric whimpered. "Yes, Godric..." He breathed. "Find pleasure between my legs... Bite me in all the places I have burned you?"  
>"Yes..." Eric said, louder, begging. "Yes, what?"<br>"Yes, Godric." Eric swallowed thickly. "I want you..." Godric breathed, arching high. "Oh, Eric!" He gasped out, releasing on his stomach. Eric gasped, letting out a pathetic snarl. His tongue darted out as his eyes washed over Godric's body, beautiful and bare. Godric cleaned his stomach and sat up, crawling over to Eric. He pressed a kiss to his shaft and licked up it. "You are... Beautiful." He whispered. Eric began to pant, digging his short nails into his hands. Godric smirked and rose, kissing his lips. He began to grind his body against Eric's, his lips parted, their gazes locked. "You... Are so ready to be mine." Eric tried to smile but only groaned. "Is this true?"  
>"Yes, Godric."<br>"That's my sweet Childe." He stepped back and began to stroke himself again. "So aroused again... See what you do to me?" Eric took a breath, screwing his eyes shut. "You..."  
>"Shut up." He smacked his erection forcefully, making Eric hiss. "My apologies, Godric." Godric grinned. "Good boy." He stalked away from Eric and dug aroung in the bag they'd grabbed before leaving. He withdrew one of their toys, the anal toy that Eric had always expressed interest in, but Godric refused to use on him. Eric's breath escaped in a huff. Godric pulled the oil out and wet the toy with it, slipping it into himself with a moan. Eric moaned as well, watching him with lusty eyes. Godric thrust the toy rapidly into himself, arching and moaning Eric's name.<p>

Eric shook his head, feeling his body grow more and more exhausted as he watched his maker pleasure himself. Godric was bleeding a bit from his ears, but didn't seem to notice, focused solely on pleasing his own body for Eric's viewing. "Eric!" He shouted as he came again, arching high and driving the toy deep inside him. Eric whimpered, arching a little, his body aching and needy. Godric smiled, running his finger through the sticky mess on his stomach. He licked it and smirked. "Someone looks exhaused..." Eric whimpered, closing his eyes. "You will not sleep." Godric snapped, and Eric opened his eyes. He rose, removing the toy, and fished in the bag, withdrawing another chain. "How many of those do you have?" Eric panted. Godric snarled and drew the chain back, snapping it against his cheek. Eric screamed. "Silence!"  
>"My apologies, Godric." He snarled, his breath coming in quick pants. Godric wrapped the chain around his throat. "That should keep you awake." He said with a content nod. He turned and dug in the bag, pulling out a thick strap and wrapping it around the base of Eric's cock and under his balls, tightening it enough to make Eric whimper. "And this should keep you hard." Back to the bag again, witdrawing a hunk of fabric. He gagged Eric with it. "And to keep you silent." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to get some rest." He turned and stretched out on the fur, falling asleep easily.<p>

VVVVV

Eric began to struggle against the silver when Godric was asleep, silent sobs wracking his body. He felt weak, lost, not sure what to do. His entire body was beginning to float, a feeling he'd never experienced before. He began to panic, unable to free himself. Finally he gave up, slouching against the chains. The burns were nearly killing him, it felt, by far the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. He screamed against the gag, watching his maker sleep peacefully. He hated this, but... Somewhere, he knew... It was perfect. It was exactly where he was meant to be.

VVVVV

Godric smiled as he awoke. He rolled over and looked to Eric. "My Childe." Eric looked up, his face covered in blood from his tears, the cloth in his mouth soaked from his nose and ears bleeding. He was pale, and looked more human than he did as a human. The smaller vampire rose and sauntered over to Eric, stroking his cheek. "Be good." He whispered before darting from the cave. Eric screamed behind him, beginning to struggle pathetically against the bindings.

Godric returned a few hours later, looking well sated. "Now... I will remove these binds, and you will describe how you feel." He removed the chain from Eric's neck first, then the binding on his cock, and finally his mouth. Eric stretched his jaw a few times before sniffling back a new round of tears. "I hurt, Godric."  
>"I know, my Childe. Keep talking to me." Eric swallowed hard. "It aches everywhere... I feel so weak. I feel like I am dying..."<br>"You are not, I would never allow that." Eric nodded. "I know." He whispered. "I know you are to be trusted. You love me. I want to submit to you, Godric. I want to be yours, completely. I want to live as yours, and yours alone."  
>"Will you be submissive to me, always?" Eric nodded. "Yes, Godric... Always. Completely." Godric smiled, a gentle, patient smile. "Then prove it to me, Eric. Submit to me. Behave for me." Eric nodded. "Yes, Godric." He whispered. Godric circled him, touching every inch of skin he could. He grabbed the bag and pulled out the flogger with silver. "Can you be still if I release your arms? Answer honestly." Eric shook his head. "Probably not... Keep me chained up, please, Godric." Godric nodded. "I will. Now, be still. And be silent. And do not reach climax." Eric nodded. "Yes, Godric." He whispered.<p>

Godric went behind him and backed up, swinging the flogger back. He began to beat Eric without mercy, smiling when he saw the man struggle to keep quiet.

Eric felt the stings of the silver, burning his back in random areas each time Godric landed a blow on his back or ass. Strangely, it began to fade, the pain beginning to tingle, instead of burn. His hearing dulled, the cracks of the flogger sounding far away. Eric's eyes snapped open and he shuddered. It looked, to him, like he was in a pool of red water, his vision blurry and wet. "Godric..." He panted, or thought he did, but Godric's blows did not stop, or slow down. Blows... The silver edges no longer hurt, it tickled, fingertips over his tense and twitching flesh.

Godric froze as Eric began to laugh, his body going limp. His feet were standing directly on the silver, the chains biting his flesh. "Eric..." Godric went around to him, dropping the flogger. Eric's face was pure ecstacy, his eyes roaming everywhere around the cave as if he were watching some light show. His laughter was joyous, more alive than Godric had ever heard it. "Eric!" Godric slapped him to bring him out of it, but it only made him laugh harder, his body collapsing.

The stick finally gave out and Eric fell forward, pinning Godric under him on the floor. Godric shoved him off with surprising ease, and Eric landed on his back, laughing even harder. Godric rushed to him, pulling the chains away from him. "Eric, snap out of it!" He cried, holding his progeny's face in his hands. Eric's laughter finally quieted, but the human grin remained, and the joy in his eyes. "Eric, what have I done?" He whispered, terrified. Eric reached up with an exaggerated, slow movement, and stroked Godric's hair, laughing again. "Eric, please... Come back to me..." Godric whispered, holding his cheeks, stroking the blood from his face. Eric laughed again, leaning into Godric's touch. The vampire rose and pulled his progeny up. "Run with me, Eric." He insisted. He darted off, then froze when he realized Eric was not following. He darted back, scowling. "Eric!" He cried when he saw Eric running at a human's pace, still grinning. Godric snarled and grabbed Eric into his arms, taking off with him.

Eric looked around as his maker ran with him. He could feel Godric's fingers biting into his arms, but it made him laugh harder. He could smell the air, nature, everything. He felt his own blood, moving sluggishly through his veins, not pumped by anything but the force of his own movements. The world was still red, but he could see Godric's face, panicked. He struggled to explain, but could only grin and laugh. He could see stars when he shut his eyes, and could name constellations he had only seen once or twice in seven hundred years.

Godric stopped at the river's edge. He kicked open a chunk of ice and dropped Eric in, diving in after him to keep him from going downstream. Eric gasped, the water filling his mouth. He sat up, sputtering, and laughed again, looking to Godric. The water stung his whole body, the ice scratching divots in his skin. He grinned at his maker, his body limp and his face a mask of pleasure. Godric shook his head. "What have I done?" He whispered, pulling Eric close to him. He pulled them from the water and rushed back to the cave, sitting him in front of the fire. He began to stoke it, getting it roaring, and sat next to Eric. "Eric, please... Say something." Eric looked over at him and moved his mouth a moment before laughing again, shaking his head and shrugging. Godric shook his head. "Eric..." He froze. "Why aren't you healing?" He touched the open wounds on Eric's back and neck. "The silver... It should be healed by now... Are you hungry?" Eric laughed again and shrugged. Godric scowled, his expression concerned. "Just... Come here..." He pulled Eric close to him and stared into the fire, so lost on what to do with him. He had no idea what he did to Eric, or how to fix it.

VVVVV

Hours passed, the two staring at the fire. Eric continued to giggle and laugh, the smile never leaving his face. Godric cried silently, scared for his progeny. He had only wanted to play, have a submissive... But he ruined his love.

Godric could feel the sun rising. He looked at Eric, still happy, and still bleeding. Why wasn't he healing? Godric scowled a little, so confused. "Eric... It's time to sleep." Eric looked at him and began to laugh again. He sighed happily, pulling free from Godric's grip and standing. He stretched, blood running down his back. He began to walk to the cave entrance. "Eric!" Godric cried. "The sun is rising!" Eric paid no heed to his maker's warning, and stepped out of the cave. Godric hissed, feeling the suns rays, and stepped back, watching his progeny. "Eric!" He screamed, his eyes welling, tears flowing over. Eric held out his arms, grinning widely, as he felt the sun on his arms.

His smile finally disappeared, however, when he felt his skin begin to burn. He looked down at his bare body, reddened by the sun, and looked up, his fangs dropping. He hissed a little at it, confused, sick to his stomach, and weak. Too tired to move, he dropped his hands and knees, struggling to crawl back to the cave. "Godric! Help me!" He croaked out, his voice raspy from laughter.

Godric growled from inside the cave and rushed out, grabbing Eric and dragging him back to the safety of the shadows. "You fool, Eric, what was that?!" He snarled, shoving Eric backwards into the cave. "I don't know." Eric whispered on his hands and knees. "Eric, do you realize how badly you frightened me? What happened tonight?!" Eric shook his head. "I don't know... It was like... I was in heaven. I... Everything was red, I was so happy... Nothing hurt, it tickled, I could not speak, I..." He shook his head. "I felt human, Godric." Godric approached him slowly, and took his face in his hands. "You are not human, Eric... You could have died... You weren't healing... I will never do that to you again."  
>"No!" Eric pleaded, taking Godric's hands. He kissed them gently. "Please. I... I enjoyed it, Godric... It felt amazing, it was beautiful. I have never felt more alive." He lowered his head to Godric's lap. "I wish to submit to you, fully, completely, and always." Godric sighed sadly, still shaken up. "My Childe... I cannot risk your life for pleasure. Come. Sleep now, you must rest so your wounds will heal." Eric nodded. Godric rose and took his hand, guiding him into the deeper part of the cave and lying on the fur with him. Eric laid down and smiled. "I am exhausted."<br>"You haven't slept for two days. Hush. We will hunt tomorrow." Eric nodded and curled up close to Godric before succumbing to sleep.

**A/N: ****_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kind of a PWP chapter, but it's leading into a few chapters without sex (as far as I have planned, but things change) so I felt this one needed to be super special. Also, I will be going on a bit of a hiatus, until mid-January, so I hoped to leave you all with a good chapter for such a long wait. Apologies for the short notice, but things have cropped up making money incredibly tight, nonexistent, really, and I cannot afford to keep my internet and still purchase necessities for my son (love adulthood. .) Now, I do hate asking, but my dear friend and beta reader told me of an option I had, and mentioned my great readers on here, that I could start a fundraising page, for people to donate. If you'd like to see me up and running, and would be able to help with this current financial crisis I am in, feel free to go to the gofundme link on my profile page and donate, or share to those who would be able to donate. Perhaps if I reach my goal, I will try something very new with these boys, or even a new story with characters you all vote on. :) Either way, thank you so much for being such loyal readers, and please be patient while I get myself and my son back on track, I will return!_**


End file.
